


Секундной стрелки бег

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, драма, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, мистика, мифология - Freeform, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Написано по (очень) отдаленным мотивам заявки "71. Детектив Александр Воропаев расследует серию жестоких убийств, которые приводят его в таинственный отель "Зималетто", в котором он сталкивается с гостями сверхъестественного отеля." Соответственно, имеется детектив Воропаев, таинственный отель, его загадочные обитатели и суровая управляющая Катерина.





	Секундной стрелки бег

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Секундной стрелки бег  
**Автор:** Bathilda  
**Бета:** нет. Стада блох, колонии зверька-необоснуя и белые пятна на карте логики ‒ на совести автора  
**Заявка:** По (очень) отдаленным мотивам заявки "71. Детектив Александр Воропаев расследует серию жестоких убийств, которые приводят его в таинственный отель "Зималетто", в котором он сталкивается с гостями сверхъестественного отеля."  
**Пейринг/герои:** Катя/Александр (как эндгейм), Андрей, Роман и Ко  
**Жанр:** мистика и фэнтези, немножко хоррор и чуть-чуть стилизация под нуар  
**Рейтинг:** R за ненормативную лексику и немножко кровькишки  
**Размер:** макси  
**Предупреждения:** традиционно: ООС и "кто все эти люди?"  
**От автора:** я понимаю, что имел в виду автор, оставляя эту заявку, но нет, исполнение не имеет никакого отношения к АИУ (и НРК:)), кроме, разве что, общеизвестных мифов и легенд, на которых строится сериал. Скорее уж исполнение вдохновлено "Отелем "Трансильвания". И фильмом "Лабиринт" с Дэвидом Боуи. И чуть-чуть – "Дракулой". И бестиариями, сказками. И суровой реальностью.

**Секундной стрелки бег. 1/11**

— Я еще вернусь, — угрожающе пообещал Александр.

— Как вам будет угодно, — чуть склонив голову, ответила стоявшая за стойкой ресепшена женщина, и Алексу показалось, что ее глаза за стеклами круглых очков смеются. — Мы будем рады вас видеть. Как с ордером, так и без него.

Вот теперь она открыто улыбнулась, и Александр, скрипнув зубами, круто развернулся и вышел, едва не врезавшись в крутящуюся дверь на выходе. Он не помнил, когда последний раз видел не автоматическую крутящуюся дверь, а такого вот старомодного монстра. Пожалуй, никогда.

Ближайший к гостинице бар имел бы на "Трип Адвайзоре" отрицательный рейтинг, бодро стремившийся к абсолютному нулю, если бы в него хоть раз забрел кто-то, кто кому свербело поделиться с человечеством своим ценным мнением обо всех виденных им барах, отелях и сортирах. К счастью, ни один незадачливый турист ни разу не попадал в "Конуру", а у горожан инстинкт самосохранения был отлично развит.

Заказав себе двойной виски безо льда, Александр выдохнул и попытался убедить себя в том, что все было не так уж плохо. Ну да, конечно. Чушь собачья! Все было просто дерьмово, а завтра наверняка станет еще хуже. Пять трупов. Пять, мать их, трупов за две с половиной недели, и судя по темпу, который взял этот новоиспеченный Джек Потрошитель, до воскресенья у полиции Города на руках будет еще парочка, если не больше.

У всех жертв была сломана шея, а из тела удалена вся кровь. И поскольку сложно было представить, что убийца откачивал кровь прямо посреди переулков и тупиков, где находили трупы, убийства совершались в каком-то уединенном местечке. Например, в гостинице "Уроборос".

По сути, ничто не связывало гостиницу с убийствами кроме того, что все трупы были найдены в радиусе трех миль от нее. Но то же самое можно было сказать про десятки других заведений вроде кафе, ресторанов, хостелов и всего такого. И все же чутье подсказывало Алексу, что с "Уроборосом" было что-то не так. Хотя, возможно, его просто выбесила управляющая, которая отказалась сотрудничать и предоставить хотя бы записи с камер наблюдения гостиницы, не говоря уже о списке гостей, которые жили там больше двух недель.

О, он вернется, обязательно вернется с ордером на обыск и изъятие, даже если для его получения придется лизать зад судье. Иногда Алексу хотелось работать полицейским в то время, когда сама идея правила Миранды[1] вызвало бы у стражей правопорядка гомерический хохот.

Нет, все же "Уроборос" был очень подозрительным местечком. Старомодный интерьер, словно прямиком из начала века, но не шикарный и стилизованный, а основательно обшарпанный, вовсе не выглядящая эффективным менеджером управляющая, паршивый район — и при этом заоблачные цены. Сидевшая в лобби во время ее разговора с Алексом публика тоже не была похожа на богачей, которые могли позволить себе номер в "Уроборосе". Александр прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, кого он там видел: развалившийся с газетой в кресле брюнет был носат, очкаст и недоволен, шушукавшиеся на диване женщины были одеты так, будто бы нарядились на выставку "История костюма", старушка в кресле у камина вязала, а лежавший посредине лобби огромный бульмастиф время от времени поднимал голову и утробно рычал, чем изрядно нервировал Алекса. В крайнем случае, на "Уроборос" можно будет натравить СЭС.

Александр заказал себе еще виски, но не успел даже пригубить его, когда подсевший слева мужчина сказал громко и явно обращаясь к нему:

— Роман.

— Не интересуюсь, — буркнул Алекс.

— Чем? — живо уточнил мужчина, которого, по всей видимости, звали. Романом — Я вот, например, не интересуюсь выращиванием тыкв и изучением пепла, а вы?

— Что? — невольно спросил Алекс. Больше всего ему хотелось послать куда подальше приставучего Романа, и он сам не понимал, почему еще этого не сделал.

— Ну, что именно вас не интересует? Вязание, орхидеи, скрипка?[2]

— Пустопорожний треп, — честно ответил Алекс.

— Да? Жаль, — с тяжелым вздохом и почти натуральным огорчением сказал Роман. — А я-то хотел поболтать с вами об "Уроборосе".

Александр мгновенно протрезвел, хотя и пьянеть-то было особо не с чего, но от виски на голодный желудок его всегда развозило, и приказал:

— Рассказывай.

**Секундной стрелки бег. ** **2/11**

— Ну кто, кто просил его лезть в это? — в который раз повторила мерявшая шагами комнату Катерина, и раздражение в ее голосе мешалось то с отчаянием, то со злостью, то с обреченностью.

Вопрос был риторическим, но Ольга все равно ответила под аккомпанемент мерно кликавших спиц:

— Никто. В том-то и дело, что никто. А надо было бы.

Катерина резко остановилась, на секунду замерла, обдумывая сказанное, и выпалила возмущенно:

— Ему нельзя ничего рассказывать!

— Так разве ж с этим кто спорит? — чуть усмехнувшись, отозвалась Ольга.

— В самом деле, Катерин, ты чего? — с легкой обидой сказала Шура, опять затеяв заведомо проигрышную войну с собственной юбкой, которая, несмотря на все усилия, упорно отказывалась дотягиваться хотя бы до середины бедра. — Роман не такой.

— Такой, такой, — вставила Виктория, полируя ногти — длинные и идеально острые.

Бульмастиф Тапа недовольно зарычал, Кира нахмурилась, а Андрей так посмотрел на Вику, что даже ее, обычно непрошибаемую, проняло, и она отвела глаза. Впрочем, надолго ее раскаянья не хватило, тем более что в чем-то она была права, и уже через секунду она добавила:

— А что я? Натура у него такая.

И ведь не поспоришь. За это-то Викторию и не любили: она всегда говорила, что думала, даже тогда, когда все остальные тактично молчали. Она не просто щебетала бы в доме повешенного про веревку, она бы еще подробно рассказала про все возможные виды повешения и расспросила про детали смерти.

— У Романа свои методы, — сказала Ольга, — он сроду не действовал в открытую, даже если мог. Он мастер обходных путей, ему и карты в руки. Просто ждать мы уже пытались, и в ход событий вмешивались, а заканчивалось все одинаково плохо.

— Не всегда, — возразила Катерина.

— Не всегда, — согласилась Ольга, — но ты же не хочешь, чтобы сейчас повторился худший сценарий?

Ольга никогда и ничего не говорила просто так, и за ее словами всегда стояло нечто большее, чем банальные догадки или интуиция. И все же Катя не могла так легко с ней согласиться.

— Он уже раз пытался помочь, и мы все помним, чем это кончилось.

— В тот номер до сих пор лучше не заходить, — меланхолично сказал Федор, разбиравший в углу раритетный мотоцикл, который надеялся починить.

— Это была случайность, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Вины Романа в том не было. К тому же без него все могло бы быть гораздо хуже, — вступился за друга Андрей.

Это тоже было правдой, но, как часто бывало, любая правда имела две стороны. В данном случае второй стороной была давняя и крепкая дружба Андрея и Романа. Цели и желания Андрея не всегда совпадали с целями и желаниями остальных обитателей "Уробороса", так что ожидать от Романа искренней и бескорыстной помощи было несколько неосмотрительно. Вполне возможно, что тогда, много лет назад, все закончилось не так плохо, как могло бы, не благодаря Роману, а вопреки. Катерина отлично об этом помнила.

— Ничего Роман не расскажет, — твердо заявила Амура и, для пущей убедительности, махнула рукой, звякнув бесчисленными браслетами.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — подозрительно спросила Кира.

Не ее одну это интересовало — Амуре многое было ведомо, но про детектива Александра Воропаева она ничего знать не могла. По определению. Про Романа — могла, но только когда тот хотел и дело при этом не касалось Воропаева. Замкнутый круг, будь он неладен.

— Завтра найдут еще одну жертву, — неохотно ответила Амура.

— Завтра утром? — уточнила Катерина.

— Завтра вечером.

Это и впрямь обнадеживало. Значит, сегодня ночью "Уроборосу" можно было не опасаться незваных гостей. Или, по крайней мере, тех незваных гостей, которыми грозил Воропаев. Остальных они переживут.

— И все же… — Катерина беспокоилась. За долгие годы управления "Уроборосом" она научилась хладнокровию, сдержанности и равнодушию, но в такие времена, как сейчас, даже она не могла оставаться спокойной.

— В конце концов, мы всегда можем временно закрыть отель, — рассудительно заявила Светлана и поправила шелковую перчатку, которая все время норовила сползти с локтя. — Если все будет совсем плохо.

Это давно уже было их запасным планом, но он еще ни разу не пригодился. К счастью, конечно, хотя иногда им так и не казалось. Особенно когда заселялись особо проблемные гости.

— Устроим себе отпуск… — мечтательно протянула Виктория.

— Угу, так и представляю тебя на пляже в Турции, — хмыкнул Андрей.

— Да? — Виктория сладко потянулась, как грациозная кошка, уверенная в своей неотразимости, и задравшийся топ обнажил полоску живота. — В бикини или топлесс? Что-то непохоже, — выразительно глянув на ширинку Андрея, заметила Виктория.

Андрей скривился и снова уткнулся в газету. Викторию он терпеть не мог, и ее нападки не должны были бы его задевать — и не задевали, но и равнодушными не оставляли. Можно было бы списать все на ее природу, но так ведь и Андрей был не каким-то там слабым простаком.

— Отель мы закрывать не будем, — решительно сказала Катерина. — Но если кто-то хочет в отпуск — не смею мешать.

Виктория надулась и с удвоенным усердием продолжила заниматься ногтями.

— Дождемся возвращения Романа, а там посмотрим.

— Если он соизволит вернуться, — бросила Кира. — Если на этом все, и сеанс одновременной паники закончен, я пошла. У меня урок.

Это было весомым аргументом.

Тапа встал, встряхнулся и потрусил к выходу, давая понять, что для него встреча тоже закончена. Кира кивнула на прощание Андрею — остальных она такой чести никогда не удостаивала, — и также ушла.

Катя тяжело вздохнула и вернулась за стойку ресепшена, мельком отметив, что это уже ни какие ворота не лезло — прогуливать работу, никого не предупредив. Ну Маша, ну погоди!

*** * ***

Даша страстно хотела танцевать. Она готова была упражняться часами и навсегда отказаться от булочек и мороженого, только бы танцевать как Лопаткина или Захарова. Но больше всего она мечтала доказать Ленке Григорьевой и Инне Захаровне, что она, Даша, — лучше всех, и это ее надо было выбрать на главную роль в отчетный концерт. Она с детства видела себя на сцене Большого в лучах софитов, с гигантским букетом в руках, кланяющуюся бешено рукоплещущему залу. Мама описывала ей эту картину столько, сколько Даша себя помнила, и ради того, чтобы воплотить ее в жизнь, мать и дочь готовы были на любые жертвы и трудности.

Тем обиднее стал отказ Инны Захаровны дать Даше главную роль.

Алла Федоровна, мать Даши, когда-то также неистово мечтала стать примой-балериной, но начавшийся пубертат растоптал эти мечты: никакое голодание и долгие часы тренировок не могли компенсировать неожиданную выросшую грудь третьего размера, тридцать девятый размер ноги и рост метр восемьдесят. Но у Даши конституция была правильная, балетная, не обещавшая в будущем подобных сюрпризов, и Алла Федоровна не сомневалась, что дочь ждет оглушительный успех. Кто такая Инна Захаровна? Никто, посредственная преподавательница, даром что в лучшей балетной школе города, не считая той-самой-Академии. Алла Федоровна хотела, чтобы дочь учил лучший педагог из всех возможных, чтобы в следующем году Дашу приняли в Академию. А лучше Киры Юрьевны, по слухам, не было никого.

Даша влюбилась. Едва открыв дверь студии, она поняла, что сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы научиться вот так же парить в воздухе, крутить фуэте и застывать в безупречном арабеске. Балерина, закончившая танец, показалась Даше феей, но не как в мультиках, а настоящей, живой. Совершенной и недосягаемой, сотканной из света и невесомости.

От мысли о том, что она научит Дашу так танцевать, перехватывало дыхание. Инна Захаровна еще пожалеет о том, что Даша от нее ушла, потому что не ее назовут первой наставницей великой балерины Дарьи Воронцовой.

— Проходи, — стоя спиной к двери, сказала фея — Даша вспомнила, что ее звали Кира Юрьевна. — А вы подождите в коридоре, пожалуйста.

Она повернулась лицом к Даше и Алле Федоровне, которая уже готова была возражать, но неожиданно для себя закрыла рот и вышла.

Кира Юрьевна подошла к Даше вплотную, внимательно оглядела ее и сказала равнодушно:

— Что ж, давай посмотрим.

Даша летала. Она не танцевала — она порхала по залу и чувствовала себя так, словно весь этот мир принадлежит ей одной и все в нем повинуется ее воле, даже законы природы, которые сейчас не действовали. Она летала, реяла над полом, едва касаясь его ногами, и была гибче ивы, легче перышка и выносливее камня.

Даша не помнила, что было после того, как закончилась музыка. В голове была пустота, а все тело ныло, желая танцевать и дальше. И поэтому слова о том, что Даша Кире Юрьевне не подходит, прошли мимо ее ушей. Ведь такого не могло быть, просто потому что не могло.

По пути домой мама сердилась то на дочь, то на Киру Юрьевну, но Даше было все равно. Она не смогла ничего рассказать о том, как прошел просмотр, и легла спать, отказавшись от ужина.

Проснулась она через несколько часов, крича от боли.

Испуганные родители сначала пытались понять, что у нее болит, потом, сдавшись, вызвали "неотложку", и Дашу забрали в больницу. Вывих бедра и порванные связки — в это невозможно было поверить. Как, как такое было возможно?

Разумеется, утром Алла Федоровна первым делом отправилась в студию Киры Юрьевны. Она собиралась засудить всех, саму преподавательницу лично и всю их богадельню вообще, но прежде ей хотелось бросить Кире Юрьевне в лицо, какая она сволочь. Тоже мне, нашлась звезда педагогики! Покалечила Дашу за несколько минут — такое и представить было немыслимо.

Виктор Андреевич, руководитель студии, Алле Федоровне от души посочувствовал, позвать Киру Юрьевну отказался, а на угрозы суда тонко улыбнулся и развел руками.

— Это ваше право, Алла Федоровна. Но прежде разрешите показать вам кое-что. Кира Юрьевна действительно уникальный специалист, многие хотят у нее учиться, но не все спокойно воспринимают отказ, и поэтому у нас заведено правило снимать все просмотры.

Виктор Андреевич повернул ноутбук экраном к Алле Федоровне, и та увидела вчерашний танец своей дочери. Девочка на экране двигалась так медленно, неуверенно и неуклюже, что Алле Федоровне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что это не дефект записи. Даша танцевала так, будто бы ей было наплевать на балет, и больше всего на свете она мечтала оказаться в тот момент подальше от станка. Она не старалась даже на половину, даже на четверть, и это значило…

Вот мерзавка!

Алла Федоровна едва не произнесла это вслух. С трудом сдержавшись, она сухо попросила у Виктора Андреевича прощения и ушла, кипя от ярости и разочарования. Она не сомневалась в том, что Даша сама себя покалечила уже дома, не желая по-настоящему трудиться, чтобы стать великой балериной. И это после всего, что Алла Федоровна для нее сделала! Маленькая неблагодарная тварь!

Проходя мимо зала, где состоялся вчерашний провальный просмотр, Алла Федоровна услышала голос Киры Юрьевны:

—…успех, слава, поклонники, — ничто, лишь способность танцевать, преодолевая себя, на грани возможностей человеческого тела и даже превосходя их, стремясь к совершенству, — вот это должно быть вашей главной целью.

Алла Федоровна почти выбежала из здания. С Дашей все было ясно, но, возможно, ей стоит подумать о втором ребенке… Хорошо, что пол ребенка научились определять очень рано. Алле Федоровне нужна была только девочка.

**Секундной стрелки бег. ** **3/11**

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Александр.

— Что? — удивился Роман и весело посмотрел на Александра.

Убийство или даже простое избиение мирного обывателя в баре с сомнительной репутаций совершенно точно не пойдет на пользу его карьере, какой бы жалкой она ни была, — это было единственной причиной, по которой Александр не тронулся с места и даже не шевельнул рукой.

— Ты хотел поговорить со мной об "Уроборосе", — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Александр.

— Я? — со всем тем же неподдельным, на первый взгляд, удивлением отозвался Роман. — По-моему, как раз наоборот.

Александр медленно выдохнул и мысленно досчитал до десяти.

— Что. Ты. Хотел. Мне. Рассказать? — чеканя слова, снова спросил он.

— Ничего, — с улыбкой ответил Роман, и стало ясно, как божий день, что он издевается.

Плевать на карьеру.

Александр уже привстал на стуле, но Роман хлопнул его по плечу, усаживая обратно. Рука у него была на удивление тяжелая, не сбросишь, и лишь от удивления Александр остался сидеть на месте.

— "Полуночное солнце", — бросил Роман бармену и снова обратился к Александру: — Я вообще не люблю разговаривать, представляешь? Молчание золото, болтун — находка для шпиона, лучше молчать, чем пустое врать, и все такое. Обычно я нем как рыба, — он снова улыбнулся и подмигнул Александру, — но, как порядочный и законопослушный гражданин я не могу не рассказать все, что знаю.

— И что ты знаешь? — почти прорычал Александр, когда стало понятно, что пауза затянулась, и Роман не собирался продолжать.

— Пока не знаю, — хмыкнул Роман и взял поставленный перед ним коктейль: нечто темно-бордовое с серебристыми прожилками. Александр даже представлять не хотел, из чего он был сделан.

Когда-то давным-давно, во что ему самому было трудно поверить, он учился быть следователем, и слушал лекции по психологии преступников и искусству допроса. Не сказать, что он вынес оттуда много полезного, и предпочитал собственные методы, но сейчас он вспомнил, что некоторые серийные убийцы не только любят анонимно общаться с прессой, но и пытаются участвовать в расследовании совершенных ими убийств. Александру уже доводилось ловить маньяков, но все они были примитивными убийцами, найти их получилось до смешного легко. Этот, судя по всему, был не таким, и Александра вполне устроило бы, если бы им оказался Роман, но чтобы убедиться в этом, требовалось терпение. С этим у Александра в последнее время были проблемы.

— Выяснишь — сообщи, — стараясь казаться равнодушным, сказал он, чувствуя, что их разговор превращается в какой-то абсурд, и отвернулся от Романа.

И только тогда заметил, что они с Романом остались за барной стойкой одни, остальных посетителей как ветром сдуло. Надо же, какие чуткие и вежливые здесь клиенты, не хотят мешать чужому разговору.

— Сообщу, когда скажешь, что именно тебя интересует, — фыркнул Роман. — Это ведь не я расспрашивал несгибаемую Катерину об "Уроборосе" и его гостях.

Александр готов был поклясться, что не видел Романа в холле отеля, когда пытался вытрясти хоть какую-нибудь информацию из упертой управляющей.

— Расспрашивал, — не стал спорить Александр. — И?

— Что "и"? "Уроборосу", между прочим, почти сто лет, а постоянных и временных гостей там сейчас — человек тридцать, можно наговорить на все тома "Войны и мира", если рассказать все, что я знаю, — серьезно ответил Роман, но Александр не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он ерничает. — Но если ты уточнишь, что конкретно хочешь выяснить, я буду рад помочь.

Проблема была в том… Нет, не проблема, а проблемы. Первая заключалась в том, что Александр и сам толком не был уверен, что он ищет. Вторая — в том, что он не верил в бескорыстную и искреннюю помощь подозрительных типов вроде Романа. И вообще ни в чью.

Александр достал из внутреннего кармана куртки пять фотографий и разложил их перед Романом. По хорошему, следовало бы начать со стандартных вопросов вроде полного имени, места проживания и работы, но что-то подсказывало Александру, что честных ответов он не получит. К тому же он всегда предпочитал брать быка за рога.

— Видел когда-нибудь в "Уроборосе" этих людей?

Тыкать то ли свидетелю, то ли подозреваемому, то ли просто придурку, которому хотелось внимания, тоже не стоило, это создавало иллюзию того, что они на равных, а Александр должен был бы внушать Роману если не страх, то нервозность и желание раскаяться во всех грехах прямо здесь и сейчас. Но что уж теперь об этом говорить.

На барной стойке лежали прижизненные фотографии жертв: трое мужчин и две женщины, все разных возрастов, рас, профессий. Павел Драмин, тридцать четыре года, юрист, Лиза Штраус, пятьдесят два, медсестра, Мария Лучевски, двадцать два, студентка, подрабатывала официанткой, Данил Золт, сорок один, судебный пристав, Иван Рачев, двадцать восемь, плотник. Все жили в разных концах города и не были знакомы друг с другом. Объединял их лишь убийца и тот факт, что в день своей смерти все они едва ли не впервые в жизни оказались в этом районе. Драмин встречался с клиентом, Штраус делала уколы на дому новому пациенту, Лучевски искала недорогую квартиру для съема, Золт приехал наложить арест на имущество должника, а Рачев отвозил заказ покупателю. Выглядело все так, что они стали случайными жертвами, убийца не выслеживал конкретно каждого из них, они просто подвернулись ему под руку в недобрый для них час. Но где и когда убийца их увидел? Похитил он их в этом же районе, а где убил? И как смог похитить, не привлекая к себе внимания? Ответов на эти вопросы не было ни у самого Александра, ни у членов следственной группы, которые работали по этому делу.

Еще общим у жертв было то, что все они незадолго до смерти пили кофе или чай, за который по как-то причине ни один из убитых не расплачивался картой, и поэтому установить, где они покупали напитки, было невозможно. Поэтому следователи и оперативники прочесывали кафе и рестораны, а также те места, где с меньшей вероятностью, но все же можно было купить кофе. Такие, как отель "Уроборос".

— Нет, не видел. Ни в "Уроборосе", ни где-либо еще, — не раздумывая, ответил Роман.

— Уверен?

— На все сто сорок шесть процентов, — заверил Александра Роман. — Такие люди никогда не останавливаются в "Уроборосе".

— Такие — это какие? — уточнил Александр.

— "Уроборосу", между прочим, уже почти сто лет, и это только здесь, — сообщил Роман и жестом заказал себе еще коктейль. — Первый, оригинальный "Уроборос" больше полутора веков проработал в Моравии и был очень популярен в определенных кругах. Говорят, балы, которые там устраивались, стали местной легендой: вино и шампанское лились рекой, выигрывались и проигрывались целые состояния, лишались чести принцессы, стрелялись на дуэлях принцы и миллиардеры и все такое. Во время войны здание было наполовину разрушено, и владельцы перебрались сюда, прихватив уцелевшую мебель, картины и посуду. Здесь таких балов уже не давали, конечно, но зато в отеле была неповторимая атмосфера. Гости ценят "Уроборос" именно за это — за его историю и свою причастность к ней. А эти люди… — Роман скривился, глянув на фотографии. — По ним видно, что они не из тех, кто выбирают места, подобные "Уроборосу". Им не хватило бы на него ни вкуса, ни воображения. Ни денег, — добавил он. — История нынче дорого стоит, особенно такая богатая, как у "Уробороса".

— Значит, в отеле много постоянных гостей?

— Хватает. И все они не любят лишних расспросов, поэтому наша несгибаемая Катерина никогда не предоставит тебе их данные, даже если ты принесешь ей сто ордеров, — закончил Роман. — Противостоять ей — себе дороже, имей в виду.

Вот теперь Александру стал понятен смысл этого нелепого разговора.

— Угрожаешь? — холодно спросил он.

— Ни в коем случае, — покачал головой Роман. — Честно предупреждаю. Я в глубине души пацифист и не одобряю оружие массового уничтожения, а наша Катерина хуже атомной бомбы: переубедить невозможно, остановить крайне сложно, жертвы будут в любом случае. И нет, — поспешно добавил он, поймав взгляд Александра, — я ни на что не намекаю и уж тем более никого не обвиняю. У нашей Катерины есть недостатки, но бездумное и бессмысленное кровопролитие в них не входит.

— А осмысленное?

Роман пожал плечами и улыбнулся, ничего на это не ответив.

— Я более чем уверен, что никто из гостей "Уробороса" не сможет помочь полиции, к сожалению, так что не стоит наживать себе врага в лице Катерины на пустом месте и терять время, — сказал Роман таким тоном, что стало понятно, что беседа окончена.

Разумеется, у Александра было множество вопросов, но задавать их следовало не Роману. Тот сказал ему все, за чем пришел. И — какой бы призрачной ни была эта вероятность — он даже мог говорить правду. Однако такими угрозами и предупреждениями не разбрасываются просто так, из любви к искусству. В чем-то "Уроборос" точно был замешан, и Александр намеревался докопаться до истины.

Ему все равно нечего было терять.

*** * ***

Если бы у Катерины не были такие крепкие нервы — результат многолетней работы управляющей отелем, — она бы точно подскочила на месте от раздавшегося вдруг в холле грохота. А так она лишь вздохнула и спросила громко:

— Мария, у тебя совесть есть?

— А я что? — раздался в ответ возмущенный и несколько нетрезвый голос. — Это не я переставила этот чер-р-ртов столик так, чтобы об него все спотыкались.

— Его никто не трогал, он привинчен к полу, — заметила Катерина.

Мария, громко и обиженно сопя, подошла к стойке ресепшена — старой и старомодной, с широкой дубовой полированной столешницей в форме подковы, — и легла на нее грудью, прислонившись горячим лбом к благословенно холодному дереву.

— Ты чего такая, Катерина? Румыны, что ли, опять нагрянули?

Катерина закатила глаза и напомнила себе, что, к ее счастью, Мария — не Ольга и не Амура, а то бы она ее придушила своими руками. Потому что вот только румын им здесь и не хватало. Их веселая компания регулярно приезжала в город с одной-единственной целью: покутить, и неизменно останавливалась в "Уроборосе". Хотя кутили они в основном вне стен отеля, "Уроборосу" тоже изрядно доставалось. Катерина до сих пор с ностальгией вспоминала тот антикварный чайный сервиз.

— Типун тебе на язык, — в сердцах ответила Катерина. — Нет, но ничего хорошего все равно не происходит.

— Так что случилось-то? — Мария облизала кроваво-красные губы и посмотрела на Катерину мутноватыми глазами.

— Завтра расскажу, когда проспишься. Сделай одолжение, не выходи сегодня из отеля, хорошо? Нам и без того проблем хватает. И вообще, не гуляй пока по ночам, ладно? Потерпишь?

— Ну… ну потерплю, как-нибудь. Немного. Только ты обязательно расскажи, что происходит, ладно? Завтра. Сегодня я что-то того… не в форме.

— Я вижу, — сухо заметила Катерина. — Наркотики — зло, ты в курсе?

— Да ладно, я ж их не принимаю, — хохотнула Мария. — Не колюсь, не нюхаю, не курю, не…

— Я поняла, — перебила ее Катерина. — Вот еще бы ты этим занималась, в дополнение ко всему. Мария, иди, пожалуйста, к себе, не нервируй меня.

— Все, все, ушла, — пробурчала Мария. — Тебя как будто Виктория укусила…

Кстати о Виктории…

— Тебя это тоже касается, — устало сказала Катерина, глядя в угол. Пустой и тихий. — Не делай из меня дуру, хорошо? — добавила она минуту спустя. — Я ведь и разозлиться могу, ты этого хочешь?

Из тени медленно вышла Виктория с перекошенным от недовольства лицом.

— Я всегда осторожна! — возмущенно заявила она. — Столько лет все было нормально, и тут вдруг такие драконовские меры! А дальше что? Концлагерь? Это безобразие, просто возмутительно! Я…

— Виктория!

Когда надо, Катерина могла быть очень убедительной даже без лишних слов.

— Раз так, сама будешь добывать мне пропитание, — резко и с неподдельным возмущением выпалила Виктория и, чеканя шаг, пошла к себе.

Катерина выдохнула через рот и напомнила себе, что и это пройдет.

— Коля, вымой, пожалуйста, пол на втором этаже, — попросила она застывшего в дверях уборщика Колю. — Там кто-то что-то пролил.

Коля кивнул и, шаркая, пошел к лифту, везя за собой тележку со средствами для уборки. Сотрудничать со всякими официальными органами было утомительно, но необходимо для беспроблемной работы отеля, и иногда даже они приносили настоящую пользу. Например, в лице Коли, которого Катерина наняла по программе помощи "социально неустроенным" безработным.

Кто там что говорил про отпуск? Когда все это закончится, Катерина с чистой совестью бросит всех и вся и уедет в отпуск, только они ее и видели. И пусть сами разбираются с пожарной охраной, налоговой, водоканалом и прочими упырями.

*** * ***

В переулке остро пахло гниющим мусором, общественным туалетом и дождем, но ничто не могло заглушить запах страха, похоти, злости, отвращения и жажды насилия. Тапа с легкостью нашел его источник и теперь смотрел, как насилуют женщину. Двое мужчин — похотьвластьнасилие, женщина — страхстыдотвращениеярость. Она не пыталась сопротивляться, была слишком напугана ножом и знала, что скоро все кончится. Как обычно. Обреченность. Презрение. Снова ярость. Бессилие.

Тапа зарычал, оскалив зубы, но его не услышали. Зато услышали рев влетевшего в переулок мотоцикла. Тот из насильников, что держал женщину, вздрогнул и поднял голову, второй был слишком увлечен, чтобы по-настоящему обратить внимание на незваных гостей. Но долго он не продержался.

— Плохие мальчики, правда, Тапа?

— Ты, вали отсюда!

Теперь и насильников охватил страх, но пока еще совсем маленький и слабый, как новорожденный ребенок. Они были слишком уверены в себе, в своем ноже, травмате и безнаказанности. Женщина попыталась отползти подальше, и никто уже не обращал на нее внимания. Теперь насильники хотели лишь избавиться от свидетеля, а Тапа и его друг… Они знали, что эта охота будет короткой и совсем неинтересной, но выбирать им не приходилось.

Тап рыкнул, обнажив внушительные клыки, и бросился на мужчин, не обращая внимания ни на нож, ни на пистолет. Они ему были ничуть не страшны.

Утром водитель мусорной машины обнаружил в переулке два трупа. Они валялись у стены напротив мусорных баков и, судя по их внешнему виду, умерли от передоза. По крайней мере, никаких видимых ран на них не было. Водитель покачал головой и спокойно набрал 911.

— Чертовы нарики, — пробурчал он себе под нос, — мрут пачками и, как назло, все время на моем участке.

**Секундной стрелки бег.** **4/11**

Шотландская пара из пятьсот пятого номера отдала ключи и ушла в город. Их можно было отпускать, не беспокоясь о последствиях. К тому же, судя по их внешнему виду, они отправились на деловую встречу, а не развлекаться. Катерина мельком подумала о том, что Виктории было бы интересно пообщаться с соотечественниками, но тут же поняла, насколько глупой была эта мысль. Разговоры с кем-либо Виктории никогда не были нужны, да и родину она покинула так давно, что и сама, наверное, не помнила, когда это случилось.

В холле "Уробороса" царили тишина и полумрак, тени, отбрасываемые декоративными деревьями, вокруг которых стояли скамейки, складывались в причудливую мозаику на мраморном полу. Казалось, что внешнего мира не существует, что есть только "Уроборос", вечный, незыблемый, неизменный. Впрочем, все это было лишь иллюзией. Вообще все.

Перед уходом шотландцы, которые приехали сюда в поисках каналов сбыта своего фирменного напитка, подарили Катерине бутылочку. На удачу. Они, само собой, имели в виду свою удачу, но Катерина она бы тоже не помешала. Она полюбовалась на золотистую жидкость, от которой исходило ровное теплое сияние, и убрала бутылочку в стол. Откроет ее, когда все будет кончено. А пока — кофе.

Новенький "Макбук" смотрелся чужеродно на старинной стойкой ресепшена, которой было около двухсот лет (во сколько обошлась ее реставрация, даже вспоминать не хотелось, как, собственно, и того, кто основательно ее изуродовал), но не сходить же с ума от скуки. До утра было еще далеко, а те дни, когда ночью требовалось два администратора, чтобы справиться со всеми въезжающими, выезжающими и капризничающими гостями, остались позади. Сейчас и одного-то порой было много. Катерина сварила себе кофе — точнее, сделала, потому что старая медная турка и плита сдали позиции под натиском цивилизации в облике капсульной кофемашины, — посмотрела котировки, продала акции одной компании и купила парочки других, прочитала несколько аналитических прогнозов, претендующих на серьезность, и от души посмеялась над ними.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось бросить все?

"Хотелось. И до сих пор хочется — уехать и еще лет сто вас всех не видеть, а тебя — в первую очередь", — мысленно ответила Катерина, не отрывая взгляда от экрана "Макбука".

— Это не то. — Андрей бесцеремонно сел на стойку и посмотрел на Катерину. — Бросить все насовсем, навсегда, а не просто взять отпуск.

— Родители не учили тебя, что читать без спроса чужие мысли неприлично? — вспыхнула Катерина.

— Они написаны у тебя на лице, — попытался оправдаться Андрей. — Крупными буквами. И не поминай всуе моих родителей, не буди лихо. Так что, хотелось?

Катерина закрыла "Макбук" и, в упор глядя на Андрея, спросила:

— К чему этот разговор? Собираешься нас покинуть?

— Возможно… — задумчиво отозвался Андрей, и Катерина поперхнулась кофе.

— Пойдем, — решительно сказала она, вставая с места. Это была не та тема, которую стоило обсуждать в холле у всех на виду.

Кабинет Катерины был совсем крошечным, больше похожим на шкаф для швабр и ведер, но ее это не волновало, потому что большую часть времени она все равно проводила либо за стойкой ресепшена, либо где-то в отеле — удивительно, как много всего может еженедельно ломаться, осыпаться, перетираться, заливаться и обрушаться в таком не очень большом отеле, как "Уроборос".

— Что происходит? — резко спросила она, закрыв за собой дверь кабинета. — Что ты задумал?

— Ничего!

— Угу. А Роман, конечно, отправился к Воропаеву по доброте душевной.

— Разумеется, у него ведь такая широкая и сострадательная душа, — ухмыльнулся Андрей, осторожно усаживаясь на шаткий стул. — Я не знаю, что он планирует, правда.

— И к маньяку с пятью трупами ни ты, ни он, разумеется, никакого отношения не имеете, — фыркнула Катерина.

— Нет, — едва ли с возмущением отозвался Андрей. — Я — точно нет, а Роман… Нет, это не его метод. И не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что у Романа богатая фантазия, но это не его почерк. Мы тут ни при чем. Вообще, я думал, что это кто-то из девочек.

— Я тоже, сначала, — неохотно призналась Катерина.

Андрей удивленно поднял брови, залез — вот наглец! — в ее буфет, как в свой собственный и достал оттуда бутылку белого эльзасского, тоже подаренного когда-то гостями. Обстановка кабинета Катерины показалась бы кому угодно как минимум эклектичной, а по-хорошему — безвкусной, но к ней давно все привыкли. Антикварный резной буфет из темного дерева занимал полкомнаты, вторая половина приходилась на стол в стиле хай-тек и огромное плюшевое кресло, местами подранное. Репродукции малых голландцев на стенах соседствовали с копиями Бэнкси и японскими веерами, а стул, на котором сидел Андрей, был бы к месту в гостиной обедневшей аристократки Эдвардианской эпохи. Пахло корицей, морем и сухими розами.

— Льда бы к нему, а еще лучше — охладить пару часов, но что уж теперь, будет пробавляться, чем есть, — заявил Андрей и разлил вино по граненым стаканам, почти раритетным. — Так что, это кто-то из них?

— Нет. Ты веришь в невиновность Романа, я — в их.

— Ты не забыла, что, в отличие от Романа, каждая из них способна на такое не только теоретически, но и вполне практически, и не раз это доказывала?

— Брось, на что способен Роман я тоже прекрасно представляю, ни одна из девочек с ним не сравнится. Как бы я ни относилась к Виктории, она слишком хорошо себя контролирует в этом вопросе, — поморщилась Катерина, машинально отхлебнула вина и снова поморщилась. Она не любила белое вино, тем более теплое. — Мария могла бы сорваться, но не пять же раз подряд, это совершенно не в ее характере. Она бы уже после первого убийства бурно покаялась, потому что не умеет хранить секреты. Светлана… Не было бы среди жертв женщин, я, пожалуй, могла бы поверить в то, что это она. Женщин Светлана бы не тронула, и, потом, она тоже призналась бы, у нее тонкая натура. А остальные гости не по этой части.

— Хорошо, если это не Роман и не девочки, то эти убийства просто совпадение, и не стоит тратить на них время.

— Я не верю в такие совпадения, — отрезала Катерина. — Особенно если они приводят в "Уроборос" детектива Воропаева.

— После — не значит вследствие, — глубокомысленно объявил Андрей и тут же поправился: — Точнее… вследствие, но, может, это не Воропаев пришел, потому что объявился маньяк, а, наоборот, маньяк объявился, чтобы Воропаев опять до нас добрался. Он не может держаться от нас подальше при всем желании. А он и не желает. Судьба, предназначение… короче, ты поняла.

— Поняла, — с тяжелым вздохом ответила Катерина и залпом выпила свое вино. — Как бы там ни было, это не перестает быть проблемой. Большой проблемой.

— Вот именно, — многозначительно сказал Андрей и подлил себе еще вина. — Тебе это не надоело? У нас постоянно какие-то проблемы. Воропаев. Гости. Разваливающийся отель. Снова Воропаев. По-моему, пора что-то менять.

Несколько секунд Катерина молча смотрела на него, а потом коротко рассмеялась без тени веселья, качая головой.

— Что? — искренне удивился и немного обиделся Андрей.

— Ты говоришь так, будто бы у нас есть выбор. У меня, у девочек, у остальных гостей, — резко сказала Катерина и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. — Ты ничего не забыл? У нас нет выбора. Это ты можешь в любой момент все бросить, сбежать, вернуться. Послушаться отца, в конце концов. А мы? Мы ничего не можем, разве что только ждать. Мы обречены, и ты прекрасно это знаешь! — как ни пыталась Катерина сохранять спокойствие, на последних словах она почти кричала.

— Я был с вами все это время, и во всем поддерживал, между прочим. Напомнить, чего мне это стоило? — раздувая ноздри, спросил Андрей на повышенных тонах и так стиснул стакан, что тот едва не треснул.

— Это было твое собственное решение. Твой… — Катерина запнулась, подбирая подходящее слово. — Бизнес-план, вот что это. Не самый блестящий, как оказалось.

— И что, это перечеркивает все, что я сделал? — яростно спросил Андрей.

Катерина открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумала. Она сняла очки, сжала двумя пальцами переносицу, потом вернула очки на место, решительно подошла к буфету и вынула оттуда пузатую бутылку из толстого зеленоватого стекла. Щедро плеснув в стакан резко пахнувшей мутноватой жидкости из бутылки, Катерина залпом ее выпила и налила еще. Андрей смотрел на это с почти священным ужасом: сам он так и не научился не то что любить, а даже просто терпеть самогон.

— Андрей, к чему этот разговор? — повторила Катерина. — Если тебе есть что-то сказать — говори, я не в том настроении, чтобы разгадывать головоломки.

Андрей посмотрел на бутылку вина, на свой пустой стакан и отхлебнул прямо из горла.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался он, наконец.

— Чего?

— Ничего.

Андрей снял очки и устало потер лицо руками. Забавно, но они оба использовали очки как маскировку, только по разным причинам. Катерина выглядела без очков обычной, ничем не примечательной женщиной, одной из тысяч таких же. В очках она превращалась в неуверенную в себе, неуклюжую, наивную и немного трогательную девушку. Это значительно упрощало общение с людьми: кто-то изо всех сил стремился ей помочь, кто-то, наоборот, пытался использовать ее и перехитрить, терял бдительность, обманутый ее внешней беззащитностью, и слишком поздно понимал, что ошибся.

Андрей в очках был обычным мужчиной, разве что чуть более привлекательным, чем многие, но все же обычным. Без очков Андрей, сохраняя человеческие черты, умудрялся выглядеть самим собой. Людей это обычно нервировало, вынести его сущность было нелегко.

Гости, само собой, видели настоящих Катерину и Андрея независимо от того, были на них очки или нет.

— Ты пришел ко мне, чтобы?..

— Посоветоваться? — Кажется, и сам не был уверен, чего он хотел от Катерины, но не отступать же теперь.

— Со мной?

— Что скажет Роман, я и так знаю, — хмыкнул Андрей. — Ты права, мой "бизнес-план" оказался не таким удачным, как поначалу казалось. Все слишком затянулось.

— Тебе просто стало скучно.

— Да, — не стал скрывать Андрей. — Можно подумать, ты тут во всю веселишься.

— Тебе напомнить про отсутствие выбора?

— Надо что-то менять, — твердо сказал Андрей, словно не слыша ее.

— Например?

— Не знаю! — повторил он. — Знал бы — меня бы здесь не было.

— Для нас есть один-единственный способ что-то поменять, и он нам не подходит, — жестко сказала Катерина, — а про твои возможности я уже сказала. Можешь вернуться, может сменить курс, сбежать, в конце концов.

— Меня это все не устраивает. Нужно что-то другое.

— Ну извини, ничем не могу помочь, — развела руками Катерина. — На такие чудеса я не способна. Чего бы ты хотел? По-настоящему? Если бы мог выбирать все, что угодно, ни на кого не оглядываясь?

— Другую жизнь, — криво усмехнулся Андрей. — Чего-нибудь нового, интересного и без всех этих подковерных игр.

— Без нас, — добавила Катерина.

— Я удовольствием отдохну от вас пару-тройку веков, — не стал скрывать Андрей. — Ото всего от этого.

— А я-то считала, что кризис среднего возраста — удел скучных мужчин, — покачала головой Катерина.

— Я просто заслужил долгий, очень долгий отпуск, длинной в несколько жизней, в котором я напрочь забуду про вас.

— Даже про Романа?

Конечно же, это был вопрос с подвохом.

— Знаешь что? — подумав, ответил Андрей. — Даже про него. Не навсегда же.

— Неожиданно. С чего вдруг тебя так… переклинило?

— Спасибо Воропаеву. Увидел его сегодня, вспомнил про двести тридцать седьмой номер[3] и как представил, что придется опять с ним разбираться, так сразу стало до невозможного тошно, — откровенно признался Андрей. — Сколько можно, а?

Некоторое время они молчали, переваривая неожиданные для обоих откровения.

— Ты найдешь выход, — сказала, наконец, Катерина.

"Уверена, что Роман его уже нашел для тебя", — мысленно уточнила она, но вслух этого не произнесла.

— Все эти слова про выбор… У тебя он тоже есть, как бы тебе ни нравилось думать иначе, — небрежно заметил Андрей, надев очки. — Ты можешь себе позволить отпуск. Или даже уволиться.

— Я их не предам, — процедила Катерина, вновь начиная злиться. — Не равняй меня с собой. Я благодарна тебе за все, что ты для нас сделал, правда, но это было в твоих же интересах и ради твоей собственной выгоды.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — пожал плечами Андрей, ничуть не обидевшись. — Но подумай над этим.

Вместо ответа Катерина залпом допила самогон и встала, одернув пиджак, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

**Секундной стрелки бег 5/11**

Шура маялась. Это было единственное определение, которое она могла подобрать к своему состоянию. (А еще это не было определением как таковым, а глаголом, но об этом Шура думать не хотела. Прошлое с его членами предложения, коннотациями, ямбами и тропами, скрипом мела по доске и портретами классиков на стене осталось так далеко и безвозвратно позади, что вспоминать об этом было невыносимо. Бабка по отцу, которая терпеть не могла Шурину маму, да и саму Шуру недолюбливала, ворчала: "Толку-то от твоей учености? Дурой была, дурой и помрешь". И ведь оказалась права.) Шура была самой юной из всех гостей "Уробороса", прожила здесь меньше других и, хотя на ней тоже сказывалась нервная атмосфера последних дней, переживала совсем не так, как остальные. Конечно, она тоже боялась, но страх смешивался с любопытством и, пожалуй, сдержанной, тщательно скрываемой радостью. Шура была благодарна за то, что ей позволили остаться в "Уроборосе", и она считала Катерину и "девочек" настоящими подругами, но ее нынешняя жизнь была далеко не такой, какой представлялось ей в самом начале, и она понимала, что еще чуть-чуть — и она полезет на стену от тоски и безысходности. Само собой, это было лучше, чем то, что ждало бы Шуру, не прими ее когда-то "Уроборос", но все равно ей было тяжело. И мысль о том, что, быть может, все наконец-то закончится, — уже неважно, как именно, — приносила не только ужас, но и облегчение. Неведение, неопределенность и перспектива на веки вечные застрять в "Уроборосе" пугали не меньше, чем последствия визита Воропаева, если тот будет удачным. Удачным для Воропаева, разумеется.

Шура не хотела, чтобы кто-то пострадал, ни в коем случае, но лично она готова была на любой исход. Теоретически. Сейчас она знала гораздо больше, чем раньше, но все равно меньше, чем остальные. (Хотя порой ей казалось, что остальные тоже ничего точно не знали, просто делали вид.) Ей хотелось выяснить все поподробнее, но на ее прямые вопросы никто внятно не отвечал, все отделывались аллюзиями, метафорами и шутками, даже Катерина, которая обычно была честной и прямой, как та рельса. Если все и впрямь было так, как рассказывали, то будет не так уж и страшно. Примерно как вырвать зуб. Без наркоза. Коренной. Другие-то, понятное дело, со своими больными зубами так свыклись и сроднились, что не представляют, как остаться совсем без них, с дыркой взамен, как перенести боль и ужас, пронзительный свист борной машины и тошнотворный запах лекарств. Метафорически выражаясь. Очень и очень метафорически.

Говорить загадками и странными сравнениями оказалось заразным.

В общем, Шуре хотелось узнать, что именно ждало ее в случае закрытия "Уробороса", прямо по пунктам и в деталях, и она не придумала ничего лучше, как пойти к Ольге. Шансов, что та все выложит ей все, как на духу, было мало, она разговорчивостью не отличалась, но на остальных точно надежды не было. Называть женщину, годящуюся ей в бабушки, лишь по имени, было поначалу неловко, но потом Шура поняла, что при такой головокружительной разнице в возрасте Ольге было абсолютно все равно, кто и как к ней общается, лишь бы говорили уважительно и по делу.

Все в "Уроборосе" знали, что если дверь комнаты Ольги приоткрыта, то можно смело заходить без стука. Шура долго топталась на пороге, подспудно надеясь, что случится что-нибудь такое, что можно будет счесть за знак судьбы и окончательно определиться, нужен ей этот разговор или нет. Однако ничего не произошло, и Шура зашла внутрь.

У Ольги всегда было жарко натоплено, а окна — плотно закрыты и занавешены, но все равно по комнате, как у себя дома, гуляли сквозняки, иногда такие, что даже Шура, который не страшен был холод, ежилась, и у нее бежали мурашки по спине, и вовсе не из-за короткой юбки и тонкого топа.

Ольга вязала. Было бы странно, если не сказать невозможно, увидеть ее без спиц в руках. Очередной широкий, еще не довязанный шарф свился у нее на коленях, как спящая кошка. Никто и никогда не видел развернутыми ее шарфы, никто не знал, куда они девались, когда Ольга их заканчивала. У нее в комнате такую прорву хранить было негде, это точно.

— Садись, — чуть усмехнувшись, сказала Ольга.

Шура села и задумалась над тем, стоит ли говорить Ольге, зачем она пришла, если та и без того все знала. Так ничего и не придумав, Шура спросила неожиданно для себя:

— Почему отель назвали "Уроборосом"? Сразу же всем становилось понятно, что с ним что-то не так, разве нет? Раньше ведь как всякие постоялые дворы назывались? "Бычий хвост" там, "Синий петух" или "Королевская рать". А "Уроборос" и не выговоришь. Зачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, когда и без того все сложно?

— Тебе известно, что такое Уроборос? — не переставая вязать, поинтересовалась Ольга.

— Конечно, — тут же отозвалась Шура и, когда стало понятно, что Ольга ждала от нее более длинного ответа, продолжила: — Это свернувшийся в кольцо змей, пожирающий свой же хвост. Символ бесконечности, единства света и тьмы, перерождения и всего такого.

— А до того, как ты стала жить в отеле, ты это знала?

— Ну… нет, — честно созналась Шура.

— В то время, когда "Уроборос" только открылся, вокруг были поголовно неграмотные крестьяне и феодалы, которые не интересовались мифологией. Даже самые образованные из них. Что до людей сведущих… кого-то удавалось отвадить, а кого-то, напротив, привечали, но зато все, кому действительно было надо, могли легко найти "Уроборос" благодаря одному лишь названию.

— Ладно, с крестьянами все понятно, но так "Уроборос" легко находили и те, кого отвадить не получалось, верно? — нахмурилась Шура, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. — Ведь основатель отеля был инквизитором-предателем, который полюбил гостью. Точнее, он сначала полюбил, потом отрекся от веры, а потом выстроил для нее "Уроборос", и за это его до конца жизни преследовала инквизиция, так все было? Инквизиция сразу бы сделала стойку на постоялый двор "Уроборос", зуб даю.

— Это тебе Катерина рассказала?

— Да, а что? Вранье все?

— Это случилось так давно, что теперь никто уже и не упомнит, как все было на самом деле, — певуче сказала Ольга, — но инквизитором первый владелец "Уробороса", Йоганнес фон Шварценберг, и правда был, если не по названию — тогда и Инквизиции-то еще не называлась Инквизцией. Да, именно так, инквизитором и грешником, как и многие другие. Грешил не больше и не меньше прочих, но это хватило. Грешить надо уметь так, чтобы не было свидетелей, а иначе вместо праведного палача можно самому стать приговоренным к сожжению. Йоганнесу было не занимать ума, честолюбия, вспыльчивости и врагов, последние-то его и погубили. Его отлучили от церкви и хотели судить, но он успел сбежать в родовой замок. Там его никто не ждал, но Йоганнеса это ничуть не заботило. Когда он вернулся домой, с преследователями на хвосте, то был младшим из трех братьев, а через неделю стал старшим. Его враги к тому времени еще не добрались до замка, — совсем другим, совершенно будничным тоном добавила Ольга. — Фон Шварценберги были богатым родом, их амбары и кладовые ломились от припасов, а замок располагался очень удачно и был хорошо защищен, но они не были готовы к длительной осаде. А Инквизиция умела ждать, поверь мне. Да и крестьяне и вассалы Йоганнеса были не в восторге от такого поворота событий. У Йоганнеса, как оказалось, имелись союзники, которые помогли ему подольше продержаться, — прежде он лично спалил бы их всех на костре, — и они отсрочили неизбежное, но все же не сумели обеспечить ему победу. Замок в конце концов пал, но Йоганнес успел сбежать, прихватив с собой остатки золота и драгоценностей. И одну из своих союзниц.

_…вдали от дорог и людского жилья идти по насту слежавшегося, но уже начавшего подтаивать снега было тяжело, а местами почти невозможно. От лошадей пришлось избавиться почти в самом начале, чтобы не выдать себя. Милосерднее и выгоднее было бы их продать, но даже это было опасно, потому что могло навести на их след. Йоганнес до сих пор ощущал во рту вкус крови Буцефала, горький и пряный._

_Зима уже давно шла на убыль, но до воцарения весны оставалось еще далеко, а значит, добираться до цели придется по рыхлому, а потом и тающему снегу, дрожа от ледяного ветра, ночуя где попало и питаясь тем, что удастся купить на жалкие гроши, потому что им, двум нищим бродягам, за которых они себя выдавали, нельзя было привлекать к себе внимание крупными деньгами._

_— Надеюсь, это того стоит, — проворчал Йоганнес._

_Его плащ был плохой защитой от холода, но следовало быть благодарным хоть такому — в своей собственной одежде Йоганнес бежать не мог, пришлось взять у слуг. Но, как бы ни было Йоганнесу холодно, какая бы ярость от того, как все обернулось, ни ослепляла его, он не мог не замечать того, что его спутнице было сейчас еще хуже, хотя это не она лишилась дома, чести и самоуважения. Она просто была слаба и потеряла много сил и теперь спотыкалась на каждом шагу, но все равно упорно брела вперед, стиснув зубы. Именно за это он ее и пол… Поэтому она ему и нравилась._

_— Стоит, — едва слышно ответила она. — Только он сможет нам помочь. Или так, или вечно прятаться от твоих бывших братьев повере, постоянно оглядываться через плечо, нигде не задерживаться, и бояться, бояться, бояться… Ты этого хочешь?_

_— Нет, — скрипнув зубами, ответил Йоганнес. — Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что мы не зря протащимся через несколько земель, рискуя головами. Он точно поможет?_

_— Должен. Он уже стар и хочет покоя, и ему c его домочадцами, как и нам, некуда деваться. Он поможет. Надо лишь дойти до него._

_— Но у него получится? У вас — получится? Раз он так стар, а ты…_

_— Немощна? — усмехнулась она, прислонившись спиной к дереву с обгрызенной зверьем корой, чтобы перевести дух. — Сейчас — да, но я восстановлюсь. Путь не близок, мне хватит времени, к тому же мы все равно не сразу начнем строительство, сначала надо будет подготовиться: найти место, сделать чертежи, купить материалы, построить здание. Самое сложное настанет потом, но у меня уже будут силы._

_— Хорошо, — скупо обронил Йоганнес._

_Дальше они в молчании, пока оно не стало таким тягостным и густым, что мешало дышать даже не склонному к пустой болтовне Йоганнесу._

_— Как он здесь оказался? — спросил он._

_— Так же, как и остальные, — после долгих странствий, — хрипло отозвалась его спутница._

_Йоганнес не это имел в виду, и она это понимала._

_— Почему он остался здесь? — подавляя раздражение, уточнил он. — Так далеко от родины, в чужом и таком непохожем на его дом краю?_

_— А что его ждало бы дома? — пожав плечами, ответила его собеседница. — В тех краях он не бывал так давно, что едва их помнит, и, к тому же, не каждый хотел бы жить там, где почитают легенду о мертвом тебе и никогда не поверят в тебя живого._

_— И то верно, — сказал Йоганнес, которому не приходило в голову посмотреть на это в таком свете. _

_В последнее время у него вообще не было времен на то, чтобы думать о чем-то, кроме победы и выживания._

_— Делайте, что хотите, но я не собираюсь жить в чертовом лабиринте, — предупредил Йоганнес._

_— Придется, — с легкой улыбкой ответила его спутница. — Что может быть менее подозрительным и более естественным, чем лабиринт на улицах какого-нибудь вольного города?_

_Йоганнес коротко выругался в ответ на это, прибавив, что ему сейчас не до шуток, это лишь еще больше рассмешило его спутницу._

_— Не вижу ничего смешного, — буркнул Йоганнес._

_— А по-моему, очень смешно. Неужто ты и впрямь вообразил, что мы построим настоящий лабиринт где-нибудь в Тротмани или Нитре?**[4]** Лабиринт — это суть и сущность, необязательно возводить его из дерева или камня, главное — заложить при строительстве его дух, и когда здание будет готово, когда в нем появятся обитатели, лабиринт будет расти и усложнятся сам по себе. Увидеть его смогут немногие, но все будут чувствовать его защиту._

_— Защиту… Для Минотавра лабиринт стал тюрьмой, для остальных — ловушкой и испытанием, причем в обоих мирах. Ты уверена, что он не станет тем же для нас?_

_— Нет, если мы сами того не захотим, — услышал Йоганнес твердый ответ._

_Не то чтобы это окончательно его убедило, но хотя бы немного успокоило…_

— …что было дальше, ты и так знаешь, — закончила Ольга.

Вообще-то, Шура этого не знала, но могла предположить. В том, что рассказанное Ольгой — чистая правда, сомнений не было, но Шура не думала, что Катерина намеренно ей солгала, скорее, просто была не в курсе всех подробностей. В конце концов, Катерина появилась в "Уроборосе" через много лет после его основания, когда ни Йоганнеса, ни Первой Гостьи там уже не было.

— Получается, она соврала. Ну, насчет тюрьмы и ловушки.

— Вовсе нет, — покачала головой Ольга. — "Уроборос" дает нам то, в чем мы нуждаемся и то, что нам жизненно необходимо. Если мы и оказались в ловушке, то это дело наших собственных рук. Каждый из нас в любой момент может из нее выбраться, вопрос лишь в том, хотим ли мы этого. Вот ты, Шура, лично ты, хочешь?

— Я уже ни в чем не уверена! — с досадой, отчаянием и разочарованием воскликнула Шура. — Может, и хочу, но знать бы наверняка, что будет, если я на это решусь. А если…

— Значит, не хочешь, — перебила ее Ольга. — Кто хочет, по-настоящему хочет, того не заботит, что будет после.

— Можно чего-то очень хотеть, но бояться, и тогда получается, что ты все равно в ловушке, — упрямо сказала Шура.

— Возможно, но это уже не вина "Уробороса".

— Но Воропаев… и Андрей…

— Не имеют к этому никакого отношения, — снова прервала Шуру Ольга. — Это совсем другая история.

— Просто… в прошлый раз я так не боялась, как теперь. Но ведь с тех пор я уже привыкла, что мне больше нечего бояться в этом мире, а тут объявился Воропаев — и привет, снова поджилки трясутся. Почему тогда мне не было так страшно, как сейчас? — жалобно спросила Шура.

— Именно поэтому. Тогда ты еще не забыла, как бояться других вещей, и не понимала, чего боятся остальные. Теперь ты приняла наш страх, только и всего.

— А я вообще могу? Ну, в смысле, сама уйти отсюда.

— Конечно. Если действительно решишься, то сможешь.

— А Воропаев победит до этого, для меня итог будет тем же? — немного путано спросила Шура.

— Этого тебе никто не может сказать.

— Даже вы?

Ольга промолчала.

— Ясно. Ладно, я пойду. — Шура встала, одернула злосчастную юбку, постояла немного, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и сказала: — А мне его было даже немного жалко.

— Кого? — Ольга так удивилась, что на секунду даже перестала вязать.

— Воропаева. Он был такой… потрепанный, когда пришел сегодня в отель. И потерянный. Немного несчастный. Я знаю, что по внешности не судят, тем более его, но все равно. Я его не таким представляла.

— Так и должно быть. Это потому что он сейчас он старше, чем в прошлый раз. Чем дольше он живет, тем ему тяжелее. Это не его жизнь, он для нее не предназначен, и она всячески дает это понять.

— Значит, шанса дожить до старости здоровым и счастливым у него в принципе не было? Даже если бы он захотел?

— В этом-то все и дело Шура: он не хочет. Неважно, помнит он об этом или нет, он не хочет доживать до старости, и мир вокруг реагирует соответствующе.

— Получается, у него тоже особо нет выбора, и он в ловушке, — задумчиво сказала Шура.

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься. У него есть выбор, он сделал его когда-то и раз за разом продолжает повторять. Просто нас этот выбор не устраивает.

— А если он когда-нибудь решит изменить свое решение, у него получится?

— Все может быть, — с легкой улыбкой отозвалась Ольга. — Все может быть.

*** * ***

Роман вернулся.

Когда "Уроборос" сообщил об этом Катерине, она поморщилась и тяжело вздохнула. Общаться с ним — с Романом, "Уроборос" никогда не доставлял ей столько проблем, — не хотелось, но надо было. Катерина малодушно подумала о том, чтобы прикончить самогон перед походом Роману, но нет, разговаривать с ним в расслабленном и довольном состоянии было чревато, потому что любую слабость он с легкостью оборачивал в свою пользу.

Нет, они не воевали, ни в коем случае, он же был гостем "Уробороса", а гости всегда правы, но теплых чувств друг к другу никогда не испытывали. Роман не скрывал, что, на его взгляд, Катерина не подходила для управления отелем, она была, так сказать, не того полета птица. Катерина просто терпеть не могла хаос, который был сущностью Романа. К тому же, в чем Катерина и себе-то не признавалась, она ревновала к нему "Уроборос": с Романом у отеля были особо нежные отношения.

Путь к номеру Романа Катерина терпеть не могла по многим причинам. И из-за самого факта того, что Роман переделал всю эту часть "Уробороса", и из-за своей боязни высоты. Идти по лестнице Пенроуза[5] не было никакого смысла, но Катерина все же сделала несколько кругов по бесконечным ступенькам, освещенным изящными лампами от "Тиффани", прежде чем набраться смелости перешагнуть через низкие декоративные перила и прыгнуть в бездонную пустоту лестничного колодца…

**Секундной стрелки бег. 6/11**

Катерина мягко приземлилась на обе ноги прямо перед дверью номера Романа — высокой, в резных завитушках и с замочной скважиной в виде головы демона с разинутым ртом. В прошлый раз, когда Катерина сюда приходила, дверь была из черного дерева, гладкого и блестящего. Помнится, тогда Роман был в дурном настроении. На этой двери также был бронзовый молоточек в форме белки, висящей на кольце головой вниз. В вытянутых лапах она держала орех, которым и предполагалось стучать по бронзовой пластине. На орехе была надпись, которую Катерина сначала приняла за "Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий", но, приглядевшись, поняла, что там выгравировано несколько другое: "Отринь стыдливость, всяк сюда входящий". Вполне в духе Романа.

Катерина постучалась и, услышав глухое: "Войдите", просочилась внутрь, потому что едва смогла открыть тяжелую дверь. После надписи на орехе можно было ожидать в номере обстановки борделя или сауны, но Роман в своей непредсказуемости остался верен себе – переступив порог, Катерина увидела гостиную викторианской эпохи чопорной аристократической семьи. Мраморный камин, хрустальная люстра, свечи в отполированных подсвечниках, пианино в углу, кресла на деревянных ножках и с полосатой обивкой, изящный чайный столик, на котором уже был сервирован чай. Роман любил чайные церемонии. Точнее, он любил их разыгрывать: китайская, марокканская, калмыцкая (Катерину до сих пор тошнило, стоило только вспомнить про соленый чай с жиром), непальская. Теперь вот традиционная английская, с фарфоровыми чашками и чайниками, заварочным и с кипятком, с серебряными щипчиками в сахарнице и молоком в белоснежном молочнике, со сконами, тминным пирогом и канапе с огурцами на многоярусном ажурном блюде. Роман сидел в кресле перед столиком, положив ногу на ногу, в дурацком свитере с оленем и, как ни странно, выглядел очень органично.

Все это, конечно же, было ложью и притворством. Ему было плевать и на чайные церемонии, и на реакцию на них окружающих. Все эти спектакли одного актера чаще всего были чистой воды экспромтом, потому что Роман жить не мог без подобных представлений, розыгрышей и мистификаций, они получались у него сами собой, едва ли не машинально, без особых усилий. Стоило ли говорить, что если Роман сознательно планировал кого-то одурачить, запутать, впечатлить и запугать, то его "цыганочка с выходом" была такой масштабной и сложносочиненной, что запоминалась на всю жизнь. Не всем, конечно, в основном Катерине и тем, кто имел возможность наблюдать за этим с безопасного расстояния, остальным везло гораздо меньше. Среди тех, кто испытал на себе безудержную фантазию, безграничный полет мысли и находчивость Романа, обычно мало кто оставался в состоянии оценить и запомнить все это великолепие.

При виде Катерины Роман встал, отвесил учтивый поклон, который даже не казался шутовским и, показав на кресло напротив, попросил:

— Прошу, садись, угощайся. Ты не против, если я "побуду мамой"[6]? Освобожу тебя хоть ненадолго от этой почетной роли.

– Ничуть не против, – в тон ему отозвалась Катерина.

Роман и Андрей иронично и немного издевательски называли ее за глаза – а иногда и в лицо – мамочкой всех гостей, неустанно пекущейся об их благополучии, подразумевая, что она лезет не в свои дела и бросается решать даже те проблемы, которые ее никак не касаются, и когда никто ее об этом не просил. ("По-моему, гость из сто тридцать шестого плохо выглядит", — заметила как-то Мария. "Да? Я спрошу, как он себя чувствует. Милко в "Уроборосе"? Вдруг придется попросить его приготовить что-нибудь", — озабоченно отозвалась Катерина. "Бутылочку с молоком, — ехидно сказал Роман. — И не забудь прочитать гостю на ночь сказку, поцеловать его в лобик и подоткнуть одеяло".) Иногда Катерину это просто раздражало, иногда — бесило до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Она не стала бы управляющей "Уробороса", если бы отель сам этого не захотел, если бы она не была ему нужна, и Роман с Андреем это прекрасно знали. Особенно Роман, Андрея тогда в "Уроборосе" еще не было. А иногда Катерине едва сдерживалась, чтобы не напомнить Роману, что он — тоже гость, и если он так завидует остальным, то она может и ему принести в постель бутылочку с молоком и погремушку, чтобы он не чувствовал себя обделенным. Молчала Катерина по одной единственной причине: ей и без того хватало проблем, чтобы постоянно ждать какой-нибудь гадости от Романа. Нет, он не обижался на шутки в свой адрес и сам охотно смеялся над ними, да и злопамятным и мстительным не был, однако Роман терпеть не мог, когда ему напоминали, что он — тоже гость, да еще и постоянный.

Обычно Катерина пила черный несладкий чай, но сейчас она позволила Роману налить в чашку сначала молоко, а затем заварку через серебряное ситечко и положить два кусочка колотого сахара.

— Чудесная сегодня погода, не правда ли, — пряча улыбку, сказала внезапно развеселившаяся Катерина.

Они на пороге очередного кризиса, Роман ведет свою игру, что с Андреем творится что-то непонятное, а они благочинно пьют чай, как две девицы на выданье из романов Джейн Остен. И пусть это чаепитие было сплошным притворством, Катерине все равно было смешно. Она бы списала это на нервы, если бы не была уверена, что их у нее давно не осталось.

— В высшей степени, — отозвался Роман. — Хотя я слышал, что утром будет густой туман.

— О, это печально, я надеялась погулять и подышать свежим воздухом.

— Я бы не советовал. В тумане может таиться много опасностей.

— Поверю тебе на слово, ведь ты у нас специалист по туману.

— Я? — с наигранным удивлением пополам с возмущением сказал Роман. — Ну что ты, я предпочитаю открытые пространства и хорошую видимость.

— Да, у тебя всегда отлично получалось прятаться у всех на виду и незаметно действовать у всех под носом.

Это в принципе было правдой, но лишь частично: гораздо чаще Роман ни от кого не скрывался и громко объявлял о своих намерениях. Другое дело, что не все умели видеть, слышать и понимать эти его объявления.

— У меня? — вновь "поразился" Роман. — Я чист и невинен, как слеза младенца.

— Крокодильего, — пробормотала Катерина, отлично зная, что он это услышит.

Роман улыбнулся в ответ и, забыв про приличия, взял тминный пирог в руку и откусил от него изрядный кусок, обсыпав крошками свитер и джинсы.

— Мы можем продолжать в том же духе до утра, но лично мне жалко попусту терять время, а ты оставила ресепшен без присмотра, так что предлагаю пропустить ту часть, в которой ты пытаешь меня, желая узнать, что я задумал, и обвиняешь меня во всех смертных грехах, а я вынужден оправдываться, потому что не совершал ничего предосудительного.

— С чьей точки зрения? — уточнила Катерина.

— Моральный закон во мне молчит, ничем не потревоженный, — сообщил Роман.

— Если бы твой внутренний моральный закон служил для всех эталоном, мир давно лежал бы в руинах.

— Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах, — заявил Роман без тени обиды или недовольства.

— Угу, охотно верю, — хмыкнула Катерина. — Так что ты задумал?

— Недоверие, вот что погубит этот мир, а вовсе не мой тонко настроенный нравственный компас. Я действую, исходя из интересов "Уробороса", — внезапно поменяв тон, жестко сказал Роман.

— Допускаю. Но у нас с тобой обычно разные представления об интересах отеля, и в данный конкретный момент они состоят в том, чтобы держать Воропаева подальше отсюда.

— Это тебе сам "Уроборос" сказал? — живо поинтересовался Роман.

Катерина прикрыла глаза, медленно выдохнула и досчитала до десяти. Пока она успокаивалась, Роман налил себе третью чашку чая и щедро плеснул в нее коньяка из невесть откуда взявшейся плоской фляжки.

— Ты смотришь на все не под тем углом, — невозмутимо сказал Роман.

— В отличие от тебя, я не умею превращать прямой угол в параллельные прямые, — устало ответила Катерина.

— Умеешь, когда хочешь, но мы сейчас не об этом. Ты не видишь за деревьями леса.

— Роман, если на тебя вдруг снизошло желание рассказать мне что-то полезное, давай обойдемся без загадок и шарад, хорошо? Хоть в кои-то веки. У меня нет для них настроения.

Роман цокнул языком, качая головой.

— Я все время говорю прямо и открыто. Я вообще открытый парень — душа нараспашку, не моя вина, что меня все неправильно понимают и не хотят правильно слушать. Ты слишком зациклилась на Воропаеве. Проблема не в нем самом и не в его присутствии в "Уроборосе", а в его намерениях, если ты еще не забыла.

— Помню, и чем дальше он от отеля, тем сложнее ему осуществить эти намерения, так что наша задача — отвадить его от "Уробороса".

— Неверно. Во-первых, ты прекрасно знаешь, что его будет тянуть сюда в любом случае, чтобы ты ни предпринимала. А во-вторых…

— Что "во-вторых"? — спросила Катерина, когда стало ясно, что пауза затянулась.

— Подумай. А пока ты думаешь, я буду делать то, что считаю нужным для "Уробороса".

— Не помню, чтобы ты раньше так пекся о его судьбе.

— Провалы в памяти — это возрастное. — Катерина никак не отреагировала на это откровенное хамство, и, не добившись желаемого эффекта, Роман сменил тему: — Посмотри вокруг: все меняется, и только мы остаемся все теми же, как засушенные растения в гербарии. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне как-то уже хочется позеленеть и зацвести.

"Неожиданно", — чуть было не выпалила вслух Катерина. Ударившийся в поэтику Роман ее пугал.

— Прямо какое-то поветрие, — произнесла она вместо этого, — тебе хочется перемен, Андрею… Кто следующий?

— Это не поветрие, это называется прогресс. Он же — залог выживания. "Уроборосу" он тоже не помешает.

— Мы все выжили лишь потому, что отель много лет оставался неизменным и верным гостям.

— И опять ты ошибаешься. Мы выжили, потому что очень этого хотели, а "Уроборос" нам помогал, как мог и как умел, но даже он не может веками не меняться. Только не говори, что ты сама этого не видишь. Полагаешь, во времена Йоганнеса или Густава в отеле тоже каждый день лопались трубы, обваливался потолок и ломались ступеньки? Нет, уверяю тебя.

Катерина знала, что Роман говорил вовсе не об изношенности здания, и это знание осело где-то в желудке тяжелым булыжником. Роман не сказал ничего нового, но услышать это от него было особенно тяжело, словно бы это его слова придавали абстрактному знанию вес, делали его реальностью.

— Лабиринт вечен, его таким задумывали, и…

— Между задумкой и воплощением — огромная пропасть, — перебил ее Роман, — и даже Икар не мог ее преодолеть до конца. Он, извини за каламбур, при всем его таланте был не того полета птицей. Не сравнивай "Уроборос" с другими Лабиринтами.

— Хорошо, допустим. Что ты тогда предлагаешь?

— Я? Ничего.

— Роман…

— Это ведь ты у нас управляющая отелем, тебе и карты в руки. Я могу лишь немного помочь, облегчить тебе ношу и заняться Воропаевым. По мере сил и возможностей.

— Как именно?

— Считай, что это сюрприз. Приятный. Так сказать, совмещаю приятное с полезным и подталкиваю "Уроборос" в сторону технического развития.

— Что ты задумал? — повторила Катерина, ощущая острое дежа-вю, — кажется, сегодня это был вопрос вечера.

— Если я расскажу, это уже не будет сюрпризом, а так неинтересно. Но если уже ты так переживаешь, то могу честно, как на духу признаться, что я предупредил Воропаева о том, что в "Уроборос" ему лучше не соваться, потому что иначе его ждет неприятный конец, как и прочих твоих врагов.

Тонкая фарфоровая чашка треснула в руке Катерины. "Ты спятил?!" — было бы прилично сформулированным и закономерным, но при этом абсолютно бесполезным вопросом, поэтому его Катерина не озвучила.

— Это лишь подстегнет его интерес, теперь он точно не оставит "Уроборос" в покое!

— Вот именно, — белозубо улыбнулся Роман и отхлебнул из фляжки. — Вот именно.

*** * ***

Томаш шел, пошатываясь, абсолютно довольный собой и сегодняшним вечером, и настроение ему портило лишь то, что скоро он вернется домой и снова будет выслушивать причитания и упреки жены. Ну ее к черту! Он кто? Правильно, мужик, глава семьи и добытчик, что хочет, то и делает. Хочет потратить честно заработанные деньги на общество приятной во всех отношениях дамы, значит, потратит, имеет право. Жена сама виновата, то она устала, то у нее ребенок болеет, то еще что. А он мужчина, у него потребности. Пусть будет рада, что он вообще их с ребенком содержит, это ж не ему приспичило рожать.

Мысленно бранясь с женой, Томаш не услышал вдалеке странный звук, похожий на птичий клекот. Однако когда этот же звук раздался совсем близко, почти над ним, Томаш остановился и задрал голову. Справа высилось здание, кажется, крутого отеля, слева теснились маленькие магазинчики, а небо было затянуто белесыми облаками, сквозь которые проглядывал мутный диск луны. Ни одной живой души не наблюдалось. Едва не упав, Томаш опустил голову и побрел дальше. Чего только не привидится после бутылки ликера, за которую он выложил кругленькую сумму.

В следующий раз клекот раздался прямо перед ним, и что-то невидимое, но вполне ощутимое удалило Томаша в грудь, и он кулем рухнул на мокрый асфальт. Грудь сдавило так, что невозможно было дышать, сердце билось как бешеное, а горло будто бы сдавила чья-то сильная рука. И все же единственным, что видел перед собой Томаш, было небо да крыши домом. Он не мог даже прохрипеть: "Помогите".

Боль отступила внезапно, словно кто-то невидимый, сидевший на его груди, резко встал, и Томаш закашлялся, судорожно и жадно глотая воздух. Если бы он не был так занят, то услышал бы тяжелые хлопки крыльев совсем рядом, но Томашу было не до этого: он дышал, дышал и никак не мог надышаться.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Томаш кое-как поднялся на ноги и поковылял домой, опираясь на что придется. Ноги едва его держали, и только страх, что это может повториться, гнал его вперед. Шестое чувство упорно нашептывало ему, что ему крупно повезло остаться в живых, потому что то, что его атаковало, явно готово было с ним расправиться, и его спасло лишь какое-то чудо, но Томаш твердил себе, что чуть не умер от инфаркта или инсульта. Он повторял себе это снова и снова, пока, придя домой, не увидел на шее и на груди фиолетово-багровые синяки…

**Секундной стрелки бег. 7/11**

Копы работали по ночам, потому что преступники не ложились спать ровно в одиннадцать вечера с мыслями совершить преступление утром, с началом рабочего дня. Однако это не значило, что криминалисты, аналитики и курьеры тоже трудились в поте лица от заката до рассвета. Конечно, какая-то их часть работала в ночную смену, но тогда они занимались экстренными и срочными случаями: выезжали на места преступлений, спешно обрабатывали улики, если убили какую-нибудь важную шишку, искали информацию по срочнякам, которые курировали на самом верху, но всем остальным преступлениям приходилось терпеливо дожидались дня. Теоретически, у пяти нераскрытых убийств был наивысший приоритет срочности и важности, но на практике эти пять нераскрытых по горячим следам убийств одного маньяка означали, что расследование затянулось, реальных зацепок у детективов нет, и до следующей жертвы никто не собирался работать в авральном режиме. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы срочно запросить нужную ему информацию по официальным каналам, Александр провел ночь на рабочем месте в волшебном мире интернета, где, по преданиям, можно было найти все, что угодно.

Александр по опыту знал, что "все" гражданских и "все" полиции разительно отличались, но ему все же удалось найти кое-какие нужные данные из открытых источников. Квартал, где сейчас располагался "Уроборос", когда-то был застроен особняками купечества и считался вполне респектабельным, однако с тех пор утекло немало воды, и постепенно этот район превратился в прибежище среднего класса. Однако дома там постепенно ветшали, постоянные кризисы мешали владельцам их отреставрировать, и жильцы перебрались в другие районы, а опустевшие здания оккупировал всякий сброд. Впрочем, надолго они там не задержались: власти решили построить на этой территории завод, и даже успели осуществить свое намерение. Завод, впрочем, долго не проработал и сгорел практически дотла через несколько лет после открытия. После этого район перестроили, и часть его стали занимать склады, а часть — небольшие магазинчики в уцелевших исторических зданиях, автомастерские, малоэтажные многоквартирные дома, квартиры в которых в основном сдавались, и офисы мелких контор.

"Уроборос", построенный еще во времена купечества, выделялся на фоне остальных зданий как бельмо на глазу. Согласно планам, выложенным на сайте Городского совета — аллилуйя всем любителям старины, которые боролись за право свободного доступа к истории всем желающим, — в отеле было всего десять этажей, однако снаружи он казался гораздо выше и больше. Владельцем "Уробороса", если верить общедоступным данным, была некая маленькая компания, которой, в свою очередь, владела другая маленькая компания, а той — третья, о которой не было никаких данных, кроме названия "Сансара". Александр подозревал, что ее следы теряются где-то в оффшоре. Изначально же отель принадлежал богатой купеческой семье, единственный наследник которой умер от чахотки вскоре после постройки "Уробороса", еще совсем молодым. Это Александр почерпнул с сайта исторического общества, там же была старинная фотография со дня торжественного открытия отеля. Высокий молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами с капризным выражением лица смотрел в камеру, а позади него выстроились в шеренгу, надо полагать, служащие отеля: мужчины в ливреях и женщины в фартуках и чепчиках. На заднем плане была видна стойка ресепшена, сохранившаяся и по сей день, а возле нее маячила женщина, по иронии судьбы похожая на ту самую мымру-администраторшу Катерину, о которой Александра предупреждал не в меру слово- и доброхотливый Роман. Должно быть, с тех пор для кандидатов на должность администраторши неизменно указывались требования: "рост не выше метр шестьдесят, очки и скверный характер", и на работу брали только тех, кто идеально соответствовал этому описанию.

Впрочем, сто лет как умерший купец Александра не интересовал, в вот тот факт, что земля, на которой стоял "Уроборос", после смерти этого самого купца перешла государству и была отдана в аренду отелю на девяносто девять лет, — очень даже. Потому что эти девяносто девять лет заканчивались в следующем году, и дальнейшая судьба отеля была под вопросом.

Но и это было не самым любопытным из всей той информации, что собрал Александр. Если верить полицейским базам — а не верить им оснований не было, — ни один из служащих или гостей "Уробороса" никогда не пересекался с полицией. И это было чертовски странно. Попасть в базу данных проще, чем многие думали, для этого необязательно быть преступником или подозреваемым, достаточно стать свидетелем, жертвой или просто-напросто не оплатить штраф. Еще на территории отеля никогда не совершалось преступлений. Ни одного. Ни краж, ни убийств, ни изнасилований. Даже несчастных случаев вроде падения пьяного вусмерть постояльца из окна или инфаркта престарелого миллионера во время медового месяца с красоткой втрое младше него. Что было уже не странно, а просто невозможно. Александр готов был поверить и в невероятно эффективную службу безопасности "Уробороса", и в нежелание его администрации любыми способами не выносить сор из избы и скрывать все возможные преступления, но заткнуть рот целому Отделу нравов было невозможно.

Любой крупный отель, особенно претендующий на элитарность, притягивал проституток так же, как пресловутых мотыльков — огонь. Чем дороже был отель, тем выше был класс тех ночных бабочек, которые слетались в его лобби и бары. Бороться с ними было бессмысленно и бесполезно. Иногда они работали по договоренности с администрацией отеля, но чаще у них всех был один сутенер, заключивший соглашение с отелем. (Никому не хотелось каждый день красить машины, потому что их регулярно царапали, или, того хуже, бояться за безопасность детей.) Как бы то ни было, Отел нравов старался вести учет проституток, как работающих в отелях, так и тех, что трудились на улицах возле них, обслуживая таксистов, обслуживающий персонал и просто прохожих. Наивный обыватель решил бы, что Отдел нравов усердно и честно отрабатывает свою зарплату и радеет о безопасности граждан. Полиция знала, что Отдел нравов в первую очередь работает на благо остальных отделов, потому что проститутки часто видели, слышали и знали то, что было недоступно другим, а их связи с организованной преступностью делали из них ценных осведомителей.

В отеле "Уроборос" и в окрестных переулках, по данным Отдела нравов, проституток не было. Вообще и никогда за последние тридцать лет — именно за этот период были оцифрованы бумажные архивы. Теоретически, стереть из баз всю информацию по отелю мог Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, потому что проводил секретную операцию, но тогда к Александру, не дожидаясь утра, прямо в его крошечный кабинет, пропахший дрянным пережженным кофе, сэндвичами с тунцом и плесенью — в углу постоянно текло с крыши, — уже явилась бы парочка спецагентов и настоятельно порекомендовала оставить "Уроборос" в покое. Еще существовала вероятность, что "Уроборос" исправно платил Отделу нравов по меньшей мере тридцать лет за молчание, причем платил очень и очень щедро. Эта версия объяснила бы все, кроме того, откуда у отеля столько денег, и что же такого они в действительности скрывали, что так долго, тщательно и неустанно заботились о сохранении этой тайны. С другой стороны, вспоминая суровую Катерину и предупреждения Романа, Александр вполне готов был поверить во все, что угодно

Это лишь укрепило подозрения Александра и его желание попасть во что бы то ни стало в "Уроборос". В том, что судья не даст ордер на арест, сомнений не было. Пожалуй, Александр был готов даже на то, чтобы прощупать "Уроборос" неофициально — но осторожно! — однако в отеле его уже знали, и провернуть такое незаметно не получится. А жаль.

Александр любил свою работу. Другое дело, что у каждого были свои причины для любви и ее критерии. Александр стал полицейским, чтобы со временем пробиться в начальники, на самый верх. Полицейские высокого ранга были уже столько не охранниками правопорядка, сколько политиками, и их карьера при этом была более предсказуема, а положение — более надежно, чем у какого-нибудь лидера партии или оппозиционного министра. Хотя бы потому, что по карьерной лестнице они продвигались не без помощи шантажа, который значительно упрочивал их позиции. До тех пор, конечно, пока враги не находили способ их устранить.

Так или иначе, подобная карьера представлялась Александру наиболее простой и быстрой. Он сам виноват, что ошибся. Продажных полицейских презирали коллеги-идеалисты, им завидовали коллеги-трусы, их понимали коллеги-прагматики, которые хотели бы последовать их примеру, но могли слишком многое потерять в случае неудачи. Их любило начальство, потому что приближать к себе всегда безопаснее тех, кем можно управлять. Александру не повезло, он продался слишком рано и не по тому поводу, но что теперь об этом говорить? Недоверие начальства и неприязнь коллег почти вынудили Александра уйти из полиции, но он все откладывал решающий шаг, работая по инерции. Он ушел бы раньше, если бы вдруг не осознал, что ему доставляло удовольствие раскрывать преступления, особенно сложные, и видеть, как преступника сажают за решетку. То, что раньше было лишь способом выслужиться в глазах начальства, стало способом хоть как-то скрасить унылую жизнь, а это дело, даже не его единоличное, а командное расследование, почему-то казалось важнее всех остальных вместе взятых.

Если бы только легально попасть в "Уроброс"…

Александр машинально обновил результаты поиска в Интернете и замер. Теперь на первом месте красовалась ссылка, которую он раньше не видел. Александр до последнего был уверен, что ссылка ведет на какой-нибудь мошеннический сайт или в ней заложен вирус, или это просто идиотский рекламный трюк, но нет сайт, судя по всему, оказался настоящим. Это было просто невероятной и очень подозрительной удачей, но Александр решил не смотреть в зубы этому дареному провидением коню. В конце концов, раньше поиск мог не выдать ему этот сайт из-за антивируса или обычного глюка. Александр начал нетерпеливо изучать разделы сайта в надежде на то, что там найдется то, что ему нужно. И нашел. Чем больше он читал, тем яснее становилось, что конь этот все же Троянский, и это ловушка. Правда, Александр не представлял, на кого она — не на него же, это было бы совсем уж неправдоподобно, из области чтения мыслей, ясновидения и тотальной слежки за каждым его движением. Бред, конечно. Тогда на кого эта ловушка? Возможно ли, что именно так убитых заманили в "Уроборос"? Версия выглядела очень логичной и привлекательной, и ее непременно стоило проверить. Тем более что теперь Александр мог сделать это если не незаметно то, по крайней мере, почти официально. Он был уверен, что начальство проглотит это "почти", хотя бы потому что до следующего трупа следствие было в тупике, и никому не хотелось ни новых жертвы, ни критики журналюг. Впрочем, это вовсе не значило, что Александру в итоге оплатят все расходы, и ему придется раскошелиться, но оно того стоило. Вероятнее всего. Александр очень на это надеялся.

*** * ***

Обычно с утра и до вечера в отеле было тихо и спокойно. Часть временных гостей отсыпалась после ночи, часть, наоборот, уходила на весь день, а постоянные гости давно уже стали частью отеля и обычно не доставляли проблем и не требовали заботы и внимания. По ночам на ресепшене обычно сидела сама Катерина, а днем – Юлия, еще одна постоянная гостья "Уробороса", которая когда-то сама себя назначила помощницей управляющей и уже много лет успешно трудилась на этой должности. Однако сейчас Юлия была в отпуске, чтобы лично поблагодарить Микулаша[7] за спасение, как делала это каждый год. (Правда, Микулаш не желал с ней разговаривать, мол, не для того он Юлии второй шанс в жизни давал, чтобы она вот так им воспользовалась, но та была упрямой и не переставала пытаться добиться с ним встречи.) Именно поэтому Катерина уже сутки провела без сна и теперь собиралась с чистой совестью поручить ресепшен Амуре и лечь спать.

За энергично впорхнувшей в холл Амурой тянулся шлейф из аромата травяных духов, запаха ромашкового чая и кофе и перезвона ее длинных сережек, многочисленных бус и браслетов. Кружку чая она всучила Катерине, а сама отхлебнула кофе и блаженно застонала.

— Полночи не спала, со Светланой в карты играла, — сказала она. — Она рано вернулась… Что? Да не волнуйся, она размяться просто выходила, воздухом подышать, ничего такого, а потом всю ночь дергалась, сама понимаешь, надо было за ней присмотреть. Слушай, прости, конечно, но ты ужасно выглядишь. Говорила тебе: давай я днем на ресепшене посижу, в крайнем случае Марию на помощь позову. Она нормальная, когда всякую дрянь не пьет, лучше моего справляется. Сама не поверила, когда она…

— Я в порядке, — перебила ее Катерина. — Посплю и буду как новенькая. К тому же я не могла оставить вас на растерзание Воропаеву. Амура?..

— Нет, — покачала та головой, — ничего нового. Я бы сказала.

— Хорошо.

Катерина с кружкой в руках побрела к лифту, невольно отмечая, что скоро уже полдень, но не успела она нажать кнопку вызова, как ее остановил голос Амуры:

— Катерина…

Произнесено это было нехорошим тоном. Очень нехорошим. Таким тоном обычно сообщали дурные новости. Катерина резко обернулась, расплескав кофе, но, вопреки ее ожиданию, Амура смотрела не в пустоту, а на экран монитора старенького рабочего компьютера, и взгляд ее был не невидящим, а вполне себе осмысленным и недоуменным. Что еще стряслось?

— Тут ерунда какая-то…— растерянно сказала Амура

На экране был открыт электронный ящик "Уробороса". У отеля был официальный электронный адрес, на который некоторые гости писали о своем грядущем прибытии, хотя чаще всего гости приезжали без предупреждения, точно зная, что для них всегда найдется комната, или по старинке звонили. В лучшем случае, со спамом и рабочей перепиской в день приходило писем пять, не больше, и еще несколько часов назад в ящике не было ни одного непрочитанного сообщения. Сейчас Катерина и Амура смотрели на десяток новых писем.

Катерина открыла хронологически первое письмо: "Благодарим вас за регистрацию на "Booking.com"… Бред какой-то! Катерина никогда не регистрировала "Уроборос" ни на "Букинге", ни на других подобных ресурсах. Отпив из кружки Амуры, Катя продолжила открывать письма от "Букинга", ругаясь на медленный компьютер. Подтверждение регистрации, учетные данные и ссылка на пользовательское соглашение. Рекомендации. Акции специально для нового пользователя. Советы по безопасности. И, наконец: "У вас есть новое бронирование". Какого!?..

Выругаться от души (а еще дочитать это письмо и открыть следующее) Катерина не успела: входная крутящаяся дверь мерзко скрипнула — раньше она себе такого не позволяла, — и в холл зашел Александр Воропаев. На плече — дорожная сумка, на губах — ухмылка, а в глазах — решимость.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался он, не переставая ухмыляться.

— Добрый, — ответила Катерина. — Вы к нам с ордером?

— Я к вам жить. На недельку.

— Прошу прощения, но это невозможно, — сказала Катерина с нехорошим предчувствием. Она пыталась убедить себя, что дурацкие письма — ошибка, а Воропаев просто наглец, но в глубине души она знала, что все, это начало конца. — Все наши номера забронированы.

— Верю. И один из них забронирован мной. Забронирован, оплачен и вы мне сами написали, что ждете моего приезда.

В качестве доказательства он положил на стойку лист бумаги и хлопнул по нему ладонью.

Катерина внимательно прочитала распечатку с "Букинга": отель "Уроборос" подтвердил Александру Воропаеву оплаченную бронь одноместного номера-люкс на неделю и, действительно, ждал его приезда и обещал, что будет рад скорой встрече. Цена за номер была раза в три ниже обычной, но Катерина понимала, что в данных обстоятельствах это уже не имело никакого значения. Хотя нет, имело и даже играло на руку Катерине.

— Сожалею, но, боюсь, произошла ошибка. Все номера действительно заняты, ваше бронирование было подтверждено из-за, кхм, сбоя в системе. Приношу вам свои извинения. Деньги, разумеется, мы вам вернем.

— Конечно, вернете, — кивнул Воропаев. — В десятикратном размере.

Катерина улыбнулась, делая вид, что оценила шутку.

— Я не шучу, — сказал Воропаев, верно поняв ее. — Вы сами обязались вернуть стоимость проживания в десятикратном размере, если не сможете меня разместить.

С этими словами он положил на стойку еще один лист бумаги: распечатка письма от отеля "Уроборос", в котором тот гарантировал, что в случае невозможности разместить господина Александра Воропаева в соответствии с условиями бронирования, вернет стоимость бронирования в десятикратном размере. Приписка о том, что это предложение является публичной офертой не оставляла Катерине места для маневра. Теоретически она могла заплатить Воропаеву эту неприлично большую сумму, хотя это пробило бы брешь в бюджете отеля. Теоретически Катерина могла бы поднять все свои связи, чтобы убрать Воропаева из "Уробороса", чтобы расследование серийных убийств никак не затрагивало отель. Катерина знала, что ничего из этого она не сделает. Какой смысл оттягивать неизбежное?

— Хорошо, — медленно сказала Катерина, — полагаю, мы все же сможем найти для вас номер. Амура, бронь каких номеров гости не еще подтвердили? — спросила она у Амуры.

К ее чести, Амура быстро оправилась от удивления и сказала с излишним энтузиазмом:

— Двести тридцать седьмой?

Мысль была заманчивой, но нет, Катерина не была готова к такой скорой развязке. Ей требовалось время, но если поселить Воропаева в двести тридцать седьмом номере все закончится едва ли не этим вечером.

— Нет, пожалуй, лучше поселить господина Воропаева в десятом номере[8].

— А-а-а… Да, конечно, в десятом, — чуть запинаясь, ответила Амура, протягивая Катерине ключ от десятого номера на брелоке, на котором было изображено встающее из-за горизонта солнце.

— Я вас провожу, — чуть резче, чем собиралась, сказала Катерине.

Десятый, как и двести тридцать седьмой, был особенным номером, но Катерина надеялась, что в нем Александру будет… спокойнее. Хотя, учитывая, чьими стараниями Воропаев поселился сегодня в "Уроборосе", это было маловероятно.

Катерине как никогда хотелось собственными руками задушить одного невыносимого зловредного типа. Словно чувствуя ее настроение — впрочем, без "словно", "Уроборос" всегда все знал и чувствовал, — старый лифт гремел и стонал громче обычного, а его деревянная резная дверь, которую надо было открыть и закрывать вручную, заедала сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Александр с насмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Катерина, едва ли не пыхтя, пыталась закрыть дверь, и в конце концов, как ни странно, помог ей. Вздрогнув, лифт пополз вверх, и Катерина с трудом поборола желание прислониться к стене и закрыть глаза. Голова кружилась, а ноги казались ватными: адреналин, с головой захлестнувший ее при появлении Воропаева, схлынул, а усталость и недосып лишь все усугубляли, и в итоге Катерина ощущала себя сдувшимся воздушным шариком, который вот-вот шлепнется на землю жалким сморщенным клочком резины.

В коридоре недалеко от десятого номера сгорбившийся Николай пылесосил: возил щеткой по одному и тому же месту медленно, но так усердно, что ковровой дорожке грозила приличная дыра. Катерина открыла дверь десятого номера и отдала Воропаеву ключ. Номер был самым обычным и непритязательным: просторный, одноместный, в кремовых тонах, с большой кроватью. Интересно, как он выглядел для Воропаева?

— Где здесь можно выпить кофе? — спросил Воропаев на пороге.

— Через дорогу есть кафе, — сухо ответила Катерина.

Если он попросит устроить ему экскурсию по окрестностям, она укусит его за нос, честное слово.

— В отеле, — уточнил Воропаев.

— Ресторан и бар откроются в восемь.

— Прямо ночной клуб какой-то, — хмыкнул Воропаев. — А для тех гостей, которые отдают ужин врагу, а сами съедают завтрак и обед у вас ничего не предусмотрено?

— Завтрак у нас до девяти, — сообщила Катерина.

— Обед с доставкой в номер?

— Можете заказать пиццу или тайскую еду из ближайшего ресторана. Но учтите, что мы не пускаем курьеров дальше холла, так что вам придется спускаться к ним самому

Воропаев кивнул, смерил Катерину долгим и откровенно неприязненным взглядом и закрыл за собой дверь. Ну просто воплощенный Мистер Очарование и Вежливость. Хотя все могло бы быть и хуже. Все уже было когда-то хуже, и теперь Катерина хотела, чтобы это не повторялось как можно дольше.

Катерине надо было бы снова наведаться к Роману и от души на него наорать. Позаботиться о том, чтобы никто больше не смог забронировать номер. (Хотя Катерина подозревала, что эта опция была доступна исключительно Воропаеву.) Предупредить других гостей о неприятном сюрпризе. Попытаться выяснить у Ольги, чем все закончится, пусть даже та все равно ничего не скажет. Вместо этого Катерина подняла голову и, глядя в потолок, сказала устало:

— Несколько часов, хорошо? Мне нужно хотя бы несколько спокойных часов, договорились?

Когда она снова опустила голову, то заметила недоуменный взгляд Николая, который перестал пылесосить и теперь смотрел на нее, приоткрыв рот.

— Это я сама с собой, не обращай внимания.

Николай подумал немного и продолжил пылесосить. Катерина вздохнула и побрела к себе.

*** * ***

Утром, после нескольких часов беспокойного сна, Александр взглянул на свой план более трезвым взглядом и понял, что накануне был излишне оптимистичен: рассчитывать на понимание руководство и одобрение его плана вряд ли стоило. У не было ни единого доказательства того, что "Уроборос" был хоть как-то причастен к убийствам. На его интуицию начальству было наплевать, и поэтому Александр сделал единственное, что было возможно — взял отпуск за свой счет. Его отпустили легко, несмотря ни на что. Будто бы ничего другого от него и не ждали. Будто бы были рады от него избавиться.

Конечно, были, Александр в этом не сомневался.

Номер был похож на спальню английского лорда, обожавшего охоту: стены были отделаны деревянными панелями, на которых висели многочисленные гравюры со сценами охоты, соседствовавшие с разномастными ружьями, а над камином красовалась голова оленя. Александр очень надеялся, что она была искусственной. На каминной полке на подставке стоял охотничий рожок, и Александр едва подавил желание протрубить в него. Интересно, номера здесь со звукоизоляцией? Наверняка. Такие, в которых можно убивать, не опасаясь, что крики жертв услышат снаружи.

Александр бросил, не разбирая, сумку в солидный деревянный шкаф с резными дверцами и хотел было сесть в кресло, стоявшее возле небольшого круглого столика с зеленой суконной столешницей, но ноги сами понесли его к кровати. Он сел на край пружинистого матраса и потер лицо руками. Надо было идти на разведку: прогуляться по "Уроборосу", своими глазами посмотреть, что к чему, найти тот ресторан и бар, который, по словам Катерины был сейчас закрыт. Что, в общем-то, ничего не значило, потому что убитые могли зайти туда после восьми вечера, уставшие после долгого и тяжелого дня, желая немного отдохнуть и выпить… Тут теория Александра давала сбой, ведь в этом сценарии жертвы явно захотели бы выпить чего-нибудь покрепче чая или кофе, которые были найдены в их желудках. И все равно в этот бар следовало заглянуть. Надо было только заставить себя встать с кровати, но это Александру никак не удавалось. Почти бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, и он сдался. Час, решил Александр. Он подремлет час, а потом примется за работу.

Скинув ботинки, Александр, не раздеваясь, лег поверх покрывала и закрыл глаза. Перед тем, как заснуть, ему показалось, что он услышал какой-то странный звук. Почти отключившийся мозг сначала почему-то решил, что это тот самый охотничий рожок, но нет, звук был тише и мелодичнее, он завораживал и вызывал чувства, которые сонный Александр не мог понять. За секунду до того, как провалиться в крепкий сон, Александр сообразил, что это был за звук — кто-то играл на флейте.

*** * ***

По утрам Кира всегда сначала несколько часов танцевала в своем небольшом зале в отеле, а затем шла в какое-нибудь из любимых кафе, где неторопливо завтракала, читая какую-нибудь книгу или исподтишка наблюдая за людьми. По ее мнению, человечество в целом сильно испортилось со времен ее, Киры, молодости, и стало похоже на стаю полудиких зверей, которые только и делают, что борются за власть и ресурсы. А ведь когда-то человеческое общество скорее напоминало деликатный распускающийся цветок, в глубине которого таилась мудрость, доброта и преклонение прекрасному. Ольга обычно фыркала, когда Кира об это упоминала, и говорила, что люди с первых дней своего существования были хоть и разумными, но животными и ничем больше, и никакая игра на форминге, поэмы или софистика не могли этого исправить. Впрочем, чего от Ольги ожидать? Она ведь не ценила тонкое искусство танца.

Тем не менее, за некоторыми людьми было любопытно наблюдать, хотя бы ради того, чтобы быть в курсе современных тенденций, так сказать. Большая часть новомодных веяний ей не нравилась, но она не могла не признать, что, примеру, "Злые птички" оказались на удивление увлекательной игрой, ради них даже не жалко было купить новый телефон.

Этим утром, однако, Кира ничего не читала и ни на кого не смотрела, лишь сосредоточенно пила чай, рассеянно кроша круассан. У нее не было аппетита. Кире нравилась ее жизнь, и, по большому счету, ей не хотелось сознательно что-либо менять, но она вдруг поняла, что сил и желания бороться за то, чтобы все оставалось неизменным, у нее тоже не было. "Уроборос" так долго был ее домом, что теперь Кира, пожалуй, готова была смириться с возможным переездом — перемены могли пойти ей на пользу. Другой город, другое окружение, возможно, даже где-нибудь поближе к ее родине — не новая жизнь, нет, но, по крайней мере, разнообразие. Может, на новом месте она будет видеть солнце чаще, чем пару раз в месяц, не то что в этом вечно пасмурном городе. Она даже могла перебраться в другое место самостоятельно, потому что для нее это было не так рискованно, как для других гостей "Уробороса".

— Доброе утро.

Чуть вздрогнув, Кира отвернулась от окна и увидела старого знакомого, стоявшего у ее столика.

— Не возражаете, если я присяду?

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, мужчина, которого звали Евгений Криницкий, сел на стул, жалобно скрипнувший под его немалым весом.

— Евгений, — чуть склонила голову Кира, — рада вас видеть, хотя, признаюсь, это весьма неожиданный… сюрприз.

"Сюрпризом" его появление назвать было сложно, скорее это была неприятная неожиданность. Им не о чем было разговаривать с Кирой, и он нашел ее либо чтобы попросить об одолжении, либо чтобы сказать что-то неприятное, и ни один из этих вариантов ей не нравился.

— Еще бы, — слегка усмехнулся Криницкий. — Не буду ходить вокруг да около, некогда мне.

Он всегда был таким: не любил прелюдий и сразу брал быка за рога. Кира не представляла, как с такими манерами умудрился построить столь успешный бизнес со связями на самом верху, но ему это удалось. Говорил он обычно кратко и по делу, не тратя попусту время.

— Сразу скажу: хочу вас предупредить, — продолжил Криницкий. — Отель этот ваш, где вы живете… — Он на секунду замолк, поморщился и сказал деловым тоном: — Знаю, что у него особое положение, но сейчас такие времена, что на давние договоренности не очень-то стоит полагаться. Насчет деталей я не в курсе, это не моя область, но я слышал, что кому-то очень нужна земля, на которой стоит "Урборос", и не уверен, что вам удастся отбиться.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — кивнула Кира. — Однако раньше мы всегда отстаивали "Уроборос".

Это была не та тема, которую она хотела обсуждать с Криницким, но почему-то Кира испытала глупое желание защитить честь отеля. Они всегда побеждали врагов, которые им угрожали, всегда сохраняли "Уроборс", всегда успешно боролись за свое право существовать, и Кира была частью этой борьбы и частью общей победы.

— Знаю, — бесстрастно сказал Криницкий, — но все поменялось. Возможно, еще не до конца, но скоро не останется тех, кто не просто знает о договоренностях с "Уроборосом", но и верит в них. По-настоящему верит. Только они все равно вам не помогут. Я… Я все бы отдал, чтобы София осталась жива, вам, Кира, это отлично известно, но я не просто так отказался от вашей помощи. То, что предлагали вы, — это не жизнь. София этого не вынесла бы. Но таких как я сейчас мало, а будет еще меньше. Отель или уничтожат, или запросят за его сохранение немалую цену. Если готовы ее заплатить — ваше дело. Я вас предупредил, и моя совесть чиста. Дальше думайте сами.

Он посидел молча еще буквально полминуты, не больше, затем грузно встал и пошел к выходу. Из-за столика рядом также поднялся неприметный мужчина в темном костюме и тенью последовал за Евгением.

Кира тяжело вздохнула, посмотрела на свой растерзанный круассан и пошла за новым. Ей и впрямь было, о чем подумать.

София, единственная дочь Криницкого была, пожалуй, лучшей ученицей Киры за всю ее жизнь. И самой любимой. У нее был бесспорный, ошеломительный талант и, что немаловажно, она с детства бредила балетом. Она не хотела ни славы, ни обожания поклонников, ни высоких гонораров, все, что ее интересовало, — балет в чистом виде. Она жила балетом, дышала балетом, болела балетом, а именно это Кира и ценила в первую очередь в своих ученицах. Для Киры танцевать можно и нужно было лишь ради танца как такового, для себя самой, для души, потому что не танцевать было попросту невозможно, немыслимо. София разделяла взгляды Киры, она настолько была увлечена балетом, что не замечала — на самом деле не замечала, а не просто делала вид или не обращала на это внимания, — попыток конкуренток испортить ей жизнь. Сахар и толченое стекло в пуантах, слабительное в воде, чесоточный порошок на одежде — все это проходило мимо Софии, не отвлекая ее от балета. (К счастью, Кира видела и замечала все, даже то, что было скрыто от посторонних глаз, и ни одна из тех девочек, кто пытался навредить Софии, больше не танцевала, а одна — больше не ходила.)

Станцевать на сцене лучшего театра города и даже мира София не успела: у нее нашли рак. Быстро развивающийся и плохо поддающийся лечению вид, но поначалу София даже не пыталась с ним бороться. Танцевать по-настоящему она больше не могла, не было сил, а без балета жить ей была не нужна. Тогда Кира в первый и последний раз на нее накричала:

— Танец — это не только движения, это состояние души. Я не требую, чтобы ты сейчас крутила тридцать два фуэте, но ты не парализована, ты можешь ходить и говорить, и этого достаточно, чтобы танцевать. Так или иначе.

Разумеется, она была права, и именно за то Криницкий был настолько ей благодарен, что нашел ее сегодня, чтобы предупредить. В процессе лечения София, иногда едва-едва держась на ногах, прямо в больнице учила танцевать девочек с разными диагнозами, включая тот же рак, и неважно, что их занятия были далеки от серьезного балета, главное, что они давали всем стимул для того, чтобы не опускать руки, не жалеть себя и лечиться с верой в то, что когда-нибудь они выздоровеют и начнут заниматься по-настоящему. Благодаря этому София не сдалась, ушла в ремиссию и прожила еще почти пять лет, преподавая детям балет, прежде чем рак вернулся и сожрал ее буквально за считанные месяцы.

Криницкий был прав: София никогда бы не приняла "исцеления" от обитателей "Уробороса", никогда не смогла бы жить так, как Виктория или Мария. Как был прав и в том, что "Уроборосу" повезло, и те договоренности, которые позволили отелю переехать в этот город и так долго спокойно в нем существовать, продержались так долго. Разумеется, от "Уробороса", точнее, от его постоянных гостей требовали платы за это, но посильной и приемлемой. Стоит власть имущим пересмотреть эти договоренности в свою пользу, и гости отеля уже не смогут чувствовать себя в безопасности.

"Уроборосу" снова придется переезжать, и Кира не горела желанием быть той, кто сообщит эту новость Катерине. Во-первых, та наверняка попытается затеять борьбу, которой сама Кира не хотела. Во-вторых, когда станет понятно, что эта борьба бесполезна, она начнет суетиться, нервничать и взвинчивать всех остальных, потому что подготовка к переезду ляжет на ее плечи, а Катерина в кризисе — торнадо и бомба замедленного действия одновременно.

Кира вздохнула и задумалась о еще одном круассане. Переезд займет не так уж много времени, но все же далеко не один день, и к нему нужно было подготовиться. Само собой, здание и, вероятнее всего, обстановка останутся здесь, важно было перевезти лишь суть "Уробороса". Кира не знала точно, что будет, если кто-то решит снести здание, когда сущность отеля еще будет внутри, но в том, что пострадает по крайней мере полгорода, она не сомневалась. Кажется, у нее было еще меньше времени, чтобы принять решение относительно своего будущего, чем она думала.

*** * ***

Уже неделю она просыпалась и первым делом прислушивалась к себе: не болит ли поясница, не тянет ли живот, не прилипла ли к ногам намокшая ночная рубашка. И каждое утро, когда она понимала, что не чувствовала ничего из этого, она стискивала зубы и запрещала себе плакать. У нее еще было время, немного — но было. Она не хотела думать о том, что будет, когда это время закончится.

Нельзя было, чтобы родители заметили, что с ней что-то не так. Она и без того боялась — панически, до дрожи в коленях, — что они что-то узнают. Что он разболтает всем и каждому… хорошо, не всем, этого он не сделает, но своим друзьям он наверняка расскажет, что случилось. Похвастается. Посмеется над ней, над ее глупостью, наивностью легковерностью. Над ее грехопадением. Она удивлялась тому, что о ней еще не судачат на всех углах, не прекращают все разговоры, когда она входит в лавку или в церковь, не показывают на нее пальцем на улице, не швыряют камни в дверь ее дома. Но она знала, что это вопрос времени.

Она не знала, что делать, и от этого у нее раскалывалась голова. Самое простое — петля, да родителей жалко, да и трусила она. А если ее самый большой страх сбудется, то она тогда не только свою душу погубит. С другой стороны… если случится так, что ее опасения подтвердятся, все равно ведь придется как-то решать эту проблему, и ни один из возможных вариантов не был лучше той самой петли. И так плохо, и эдак нехорошо.

Значит, чему быть, того не миновать. Она ждала.

Когда она не боялась, она ненавидела. Раньше она и не представляла, что можно так ненавидеть. То, что она испытывала раньше к детям, которые задирали ее в детстве, или к сверстницам, которые смеялись над ней, было детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, что она чувствовала сейчас. Ее ненависть была подобно глубокому черному колодцу в сердце, в котором бесследно исчезало все то хорошее, что еще оставалось в ее жизни: забота и любовь родителей, остатки многолетней дружбы, солнечный свет и цветущие вишни, ночное мурлыканье любимого кота. Казалось, все это падало на дно колодца и исчезало навсегда, оставляя вместо себя муть и непроглядную тьму.

Когда однажды вечером, садясь ужинать, она почувствовала влагу между ногами, она затаила дыхание, не в силах в это поверить. Позже, убедившись, что ее нижняя рубашка была в крови, она разрыдалась от облегчения и утром не смогла встать с кровати, так у нее дрожали ноги. Хорошо еще, что ее состояние можно было объяснить ее "недомоганием".

Она перестала бояться, и место страха заняла разросшаяся ненависть, как выползшее из квашни место. Она не знала, как справиться с ней, изо всех сил пыталась забыть обо всем, что случилось, убедить себя, что ничего не было, что это лишь дурной сон, но ничего не получалось. Она не знала, что с этим делать и как с этим жить, как примириться с той, кем она стала. Она проводила дни, барахтаясь в этой мутной жиже ненависти, беспомощности, злости и отчаяния, пока она не увидела снова его.

Они жили в маленьком городке рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Более того, странно, что за почти месяц они ни разу не увиделись. Он стоял на улице, недалеко от лавки ее отца, и разговаривал с рыжей Хельгой, дочкой пекаря. Точно так же, с таким же вниманием и интересом он разговаривал когда-то с ней самой, точно так же наклонялся к ней, так же легонько прикасался к руке. В глазах у нее потемнело, а сердце, казалось, выпрыгнуло из груди и разбилось на тысячу осколков. Дышать было больно, и она схватилась за край прилавка, чтобы не упасть. Она не знала, что сделала бы, если бы не отец.

— Ты в порядке, доча? На тебе лица нет.

Она хотела было заверить его, что с ней все хорошо, но вместо этого призналась, что ей дурно и попросила отпустить ее домой. Конечно, отец отпустил ее. И он удивился бы, узнав, что она пошла вовсе не домой.

Она никогда не любила лес. В нем было легко заблудиться, встретить дикого зверя или разбойника — неизвестно, что хуже. Она никогда не была там, куда шла, но ее вели слухи и интуиция, и они оказались надежными проводниками.

На палках штакетника висели горшки и трещотки, но никаких черепов, как гласила молва. Домик был покосившимся, но выглядел целым, без щелей и дыр в крыше. Еще месяц назад… нет, месяц назад ей и в голову не пришла бы мысль отправиться сюда, но если бы вдруг такое все же случилось, она долго бы топталась возле калитки, не решаясь сделать шаг вперед. Сейчас же она открыла калитку, которая легко и беззвучно распахнулась, зашла на крыльцо и громко постучала в дверь.

— Я хочу у тебя учиться, — сказала она, когда дверь открылась.

— Да неужто? — Стоявшая на пороге женщина — высокая, статная, с черной толстой косой, уложенной вокруг головы, — усмехнулась и смерила ее холодным взглядом. — Зачем?

— Отомстить, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответила она.

Хозяйка хижины снова оглядела ее, потом кивнула и подвинулась в сторону, давая ей пройти. Она сделала глубокий вдох и зашла в дом к ведьме.

*** * ***

Первым, кого увидела Кира, вернувшись в отель, не считая Амуры за ресепшеном, был Андрей. Он развалился на кресле возле камина и читал газету. Серый костюм отменного качества, ослабленный шелковый галстук, до блеска начищенные кожаные ботинки, очки, которые маскировали его сущность, — ни дать ни взять солидный бизнесмен на отдыхе. Правда, Кира сомневалась, что, займись Андрей бизнесом, у него это получилось бы. Он легко загорался новыми идеями — зимний сад на крыше отеля, пекарня с авторскими тортами и пирожными, смена интерьера, — и так же быстро перегорал, обычно в тот момент, когда появлялись первые сложности и становилось понятно, что с наскока их не решить. Он мог быть упрямым, настойчивым и трудолюбивым, когда хотел, но такое случалось редко. Андрей часто шутил, что он — белая овца в своем семействе, и это было чистой правдой. Им повезло, что тогда, много лет назад, он был достаточно заинтересован и, как ни парадоксально, одновременно ленив, чтобы помочь "Уроборосу". Но Кира чувствовала, что тот интерес давно угас, и из нового занимательного проекта отель давно превратился для него в обузу. Ну, ладно, не совсем обузу, но, по крайней мере, в неприятное обязательство. Что будет, когда он окончательно устанет от "Уробороса"? Впрочем, вероятно, это уже не будет ее, Киры, проблемой.

— Не знаешь, где Катерина? — спросила у Андрея Кира.

— Отсыпается после бурной ночи, — сообщил Андрей.

— Что еще случилось? — нахмурилась Кира.

"Бурная ночь" и "Катерина" в одном предложении могли означать лишь неприятности и ничего более.

— Не веришь, что Катерина могла уйти в загул? — усмехнулся Андрей. — Я бы на ее месте давно обошел все окрестные ночные клубы.

— Ты и на своем месте отлично с этим справляешься, — отозвалась Кира. — Так что случилось?

— Ничего особенно, — пожал плечами Андрей.

— Воропаев в отеле, Кира, — подала голос Амура.

— Что? Как?.. И ты так спокоен? — удивленно обратилась Кира к Андрею.

— Ну, он пока не начал гоняться за нами с топором или разносить здесь все по кирпичикам. Когда начнет, тогда и стану волноваться.

Кира вздохнула, покачала головой и решила, что разговаривать с Андреем на эту тему бесполезно. Раз уж он так невозмутим, находясь под одной крышей с Воропаевым, а Катерина вообще спит, значит, все действительно было в порядке. Пока что. А потом… Если и было что-то, что Кира одобряла в современном обществе, так это технический прогресс. Благодаря интернету, она могла купить билеты на самолет по дороге в аэропорт и уже через несколько часов быть в другой стране, далеко от "Уробороса" и его проблем. У нее еще было время, чтобы определиться.

Что до предупреждения Криницкого, то тут Кира уже определилась. Едва ли кто-то отнимет у них "Уроборос" прямо завтра, так что с этой информацией можно подождать до тех пор, пока не решится проблема с Воропаевым. Тем более что могло статься так, что им не повезет, и тогда в "Уроборосе" не останется никого, кто мог бы за него бороться. Нет, Кира ничего не скажет пока Катерине и остальным, а там будет видно.

*** * ***

Александр проснулся от жажды. Пить хотелось просто невыносимо, и он жадно выпил весь графин воды, стоявший на прикроватном столике. Голова была словно набита ватой, а из памяти еще до конца не выветрился паршивый сон, который ему приснился. Александр уже не помнил, о чем он был, но навязчивая мелодия флейты застряла у него в подсознании, и он точно видел во сне детей с пустыми стеклянными глазами, бредущих куда-то в сумерках. Он винил во всем этот странный отель — раньше ему такие сны не снились.

Взяв в руки телефон, Александр не поверил цифрам на экране — не может быть, чтобы он так долго проспал! Часы показывали девятый час вечера, и это было просто возмутительно. Если бы Александр не знал точно, что ничего не пил и не ел здесь перед тем, как уснут, решил бы, что его накачали какой-то дрянью. С другой стороны, его могли усыпить газом через вентиляционные решетки… Бред какой-то. Так и впрямь недолго сойти с ума. Александр встал, на деревянных ногах дошел до ванной и встал под ледяной душ. Голова сразу прояснилась, а зубы застучали от холода. Он готов был действовать.

Коридор был безлюден и так тих, что, казалось, Александр находится в каком-то подземном бункере. Еще он казался бесконечным, и когда Александр дошел, наконец, до лифта, у него было такое чувство, будто бы он преодолел как минимум пару километров.

Лифт не горел желанием приезжать к нему, и пока Александр думал о том, не проще ли будет спуститься вниз по лестнице, из ближайшего к лифту номера вышел давешний уборщик. Увидев Александра, он вздрогнул, опустил голову и, шаркая, медленно подошел к лифту. Гением мысли он не выглядел, и Александр решил, что это его шанс. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Катерина не давала ему никаких инструкций относительно общения, точнее, необщения с Александром.

— Друг, — задушевно обратился к пареньку Александр, — Катерина сказала, что ты можешь мне помочь.

Уборщик поднял голову, но на Александра так и не посмотрел, косясь на лифт.

— Да-да, так и сказала, мол, Николай вам поможет. — Спасибо всем, кто придумал бейджики с именами, главное, чтобы это действительно было имя этого уборщика. — Мне надо поговорить с гостями отеля. Проводи меня к самому… приятному гостю. К тому, с кем тебе самому нравится разговаривать. Это очень важно. Катерина на тебя надеется, — добавил Александр после долгой паузы, во время которой Николай стоял, переступая с ноги на ногу, но никак больше не реагируя на его слова.

Николай еще постоял молча, потом его лицо просветлело, и он сказал, чуть заикаясь:

— В-виктория. Хорошая. Идем.

В этот момент, словно по заказу, приехал лифт, и, спустившись на пару этажей вниз, они вышли в точно такой же коридор, что и на этаже Александра. Николай постучал в дверь без номера. Александр уже был уверен, что внутри никого нет, когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась брюнетка в красном откровенном неглиже.

— Что? — злобно рявкнула она, однако стоило ей увидеть Александра, как на ее лице появилось настороженное выражение. — Николай, ты привел мне гостя? — напряженно спросила она.

— К-катерина п-просила, — ответила Николай.

— Катери-и-на, — протянула Виктория. — Тогда добро пожаловать, — промурлыкала она совершенно другим тоном, и посторонилась, пропуская Александра. — Можешь сказать ей, что все в порядке, я обо всем позабочусь, — обратилась она к Николаю и закрыла за Александром дверь.

*** * ***

Все думали, что ей повезло: нищая дикая девка — и вдруг королева. Она молчала. Не только потому, что должна была, но и потому, что ей в любом случае не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать и что-то объяснять.

Ее муж был, пожалуй, неплохим человеком, во всяком случае, он был с ней ласков и не бил, завалил ее красивыми платьями и украшениями, относился к ней с уважением. Проблема была в том, что ее никто не спрашивал, хотела ли она быть его женой. Наверняка все удивились бы, услышав от нее однозначное "нет". Поэтому она, не щадя и не жалея себя, собирала по ночам крапиву, пряла из нее нити и вязала рубашки, не переставая мысленно благодарить ту встреченную в лесу старушку, которая рассказала ей о том, как снять заклятие с братьев.

— Крапива — хорошее средство от оборотничества, но только если оборотня надо насильно обратно в человека. Настоящего оборотня. А твои братья заколдованы, это совсем другое. Чтобы навсегда превратить их обратно в людей, надо поменять их судьбу. Обычно это сделать ой как не просто, почти невозможно, простому смертному не по плечу, но братья твои были когда-то людьми, так что им необходимо лишь вернуть себе свою судьбу, а это проще. Без боли и труда не обойдешься, придется изрядно попотеть, чтобы помочь твоим братьям. Судьба перемен не любит, противится им. Обычная злая крапива жалит до слез, а тебя она будет обжигать почище огня, спряденные нити будут резать, как острые ножи, а готовые рубашки — колоться как тысячи игл. Если справишься — быть твоим братьям навек людьми, а нет — поплатишься жизнью. Судьба такого не прощает.

И она пряла и вязала, без устали, не жалуясь, не тяготясь взваленной на себя задачей. Конечно, она хотела спасти братьев, но где-то в глубине души в ней таилась надежда на то, что когда-нибудь ей удастся связать рубашку для себя самой, выткать для себя иную судьбу, стать кем она только пожелает, что бы там ни говорила о невозможности этого старушка-вязальщица.

*** * ***

— Виски?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Виктория налила в два стакана виски и протянула один Александру. Он машинально взял его, не говоря о том, что он пьет на работе. Он не мог не восхищаться тем, как непринужденно Виктория чувствовала себя практически раздетой, и не мог не признавать, что она была чертовски привлекательна, но что-то в ней Александра настораживало. Он сидел в кресле, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и спасаться бегством, хотя, если подумать, это была абсурдная мысль. Он мог без труда мог бы скрутить и обезвредить Викторию, если бы понадобилось, но она не казалась ненормальной маньячкой, жаждущей его крови. Судя по тому, как она двигалась, как смотрела на Александра, как потягивалась, выгнув спину, она жаждала совсем иного, и эта перспектива, как ни странно, была еще более пугающей, чем мысль о том, что Виктория могла быть той самой серийной убийцей, которую он искал. Определенно, "Уроборос" плохо на него влиял.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели в отеле или поблизости от него этих людей?

Александр полез во внутренний карман пиджака за фотографиями, но Виктория остановила его, перехватив его руку.

— Нет, ни разу, — проворковала она.

— Вы еще ни видели фотографий, — сказал Александр.

— И что? Я знаю, о ком ты хочешь спросить. Я давно, очень давно не видела в отеле посторонних. Катерина охраняет нас, как Цербер, никто не проникнет в "Уроборос" незамеченным. Но… — тут Виктория села на подлокотник кресла Александра и провела ладонью по его груди, — Катерина разрешила тебе заглянуть ко мне, и я рада, что она наконец-то прислушалась ко мне. Я буду очень, очень рада принять такого гостя, как ты, как полагается.

Александр и опомниться не успел, как Виктория оседлала его, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и он вдруг понял, что не в силах ни отвести от нее взгляда, ни, тем более, столкнуть ее с себя. У него перехватило дыхание, в глазах потемнело, и когда Виктория наклонилась к нему так близко, что ее дыхание неожиданно обожгло его щеку ледяным холодом, ему показалось, что он увидел… Он не знал, что он что увидел. В голове у него помутилось, и он был уверен, что сейчас отключится, но не успел: послышался какой-то грохот, немного приведший Александра в себя. После этого он, видимо, все же потерял сознание на несколько секунд, потому что когда он открыл глаза, уже в состоянии более-менее воспринимать происходящее, Виктория сидела на полу у его ног, а над ней возвышалась Катерина с бешеными глазами и что-то кричала.

— …соображаешь вообще? — сконцентрировавшись, услышал Александр.

— Ты сама отправила его сюда! — яростно выкрикнула в ответ Виктория.

— Я? Я еще не настолько спятила. Ты представляешь, что было бы?

— Я его не звала, это твой слабоумный его сюда привел.

— Кто? А, неважно, ум у тебя есть или нет? Думать надо. Идем.

Александр понял, что уже в состоянии шевелиться и нормально соображать, когда Катерина схватила его за руку, дернула с неожиданной силой, подняв его с кресла, и потащила за собой к выходу.

— Идиотка, — прошипела она сквозь зубы, когда они оказались в коридоре

Дверь за ними захлопнулась с громким стуком, и Катерина отпустила руку Александра. Он тяжело оперся на стену, поняв, что ноги его держат.

— Какого?.. Что за хрень?..

— Виктория, — хрипло ответила Катерина. — Я сама не понимаю, как она дожила до своих лет абсолютно без мозгов.

— Что это было? Что она собиралась сделать?

Катерина лишь пожала плечами.

— Не волнуйся, с тобой все было бы в порядке… по большей части, — сказала она, внезапно переходя на "ты". — Но тебе не понравилось бы. Идем?

— Куда? — нахмурился Александр и только тогда заметил, что на Катерине были темные джинсы, черная кожаная куртка и высокие ботинки — явно не одежда для дежурства на ресепшене.

— Туда, — мотнула головой Катерина. — Прогуляемся немного. У меня такое предчувствие, что мы можем увидеть что-то интересное.

Александр все еще не отошел от встречи с Викторией, и у него была куча вопросов, но он, к своему собственному удивлению, последовал за Катериной. "Ни черта не понимаю", — пробормотал он себе под нос. Он был уверен, что Катерина услышала это и улыбнулась.

**Секундной стрелки бег. 8/11**

Временные гости спешно выехали, все до единого, и Катерина не могла их винить. В отсутствие Юлии и Милко, который опять отправился на Тибет за травами и просветлением "Уроборос" казался как никогда тихим и пустым. Сидя в ванной с обжигающе горячей водой, в душистом облаке лавандовой пены, Катерина лениво размышляла над тем, что, если в этот раз все закончится благополучно, она купит какое-нибудь баснословно дорогое и непрактичное, но потрясающее красивое вечернее платье и отправится в нем на бал. Какой угодно, первый попавшийся бал, да хоть к Владу, на его ежегодный полуночный бал в замке в горах. Там, по крайней мере, единственное, от чего у нее будет болеть голова, — это сам Влад, а не куча бесконечных проблем. Забавно, а ведь в детстве она и мечтать не могла о балах. Это просто не приходило ей в голову. Ее уделом, при самом лучшем раскладе, была работа в отцовской лавке и, если очень повезет, брак с каким-нибудь приличным мужчиной — с тем, кто не слишком часто распускал руки и зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы прокормить семью. Какие уж тут балы! Теперь же Катерина могла многое себе позволить, но цена, которую ей пришлось за это заплатить, была слишком высока… Впрочем, несмотря на это она не могла сказать, что, будь у нее возможность, она бы вернулась к той жизни, повернув время вспять. И тогда, и сейчас она была заложницей своей судьбы, пленницей, как птица в клетке, но сейчас, по крайней мере, эта клетка была просторнее прошлой и если не золотой, то точно серебряной, и давала ей гораздо больше свободы. И, пожалуй, настало время сполна ей воспользоваться.

Амура сказала, что тело новой жертвы найдут сегодня вечером. Возможно, уже было поздно, и на счету современного Потрошителя был еще один труп. А возможно, Катерина успеет предотвратить убийство. Вероятность была мала, но она все же существовала. Это наверняка не решит проблему с Воропаевым, даже не уберет того из "Уробороса", но Катерине надоело сидеть и ждать. Быть может, все и впрямь закончится благополучно, а может, и нет, но, по крайней мере, Катерина хотя бы попытается сделать что-то полезное и правильное. Когда-то она пришла в "Уроборос" именно за этим, но постепенно заботы об отеле не оставили ей времени ни на что, кроме него. Настало время это исправить.

Катерина оделась для вылазки в город и, едва выйдя в коридор, почувствовала, что что-то не так. С ней "Уроборос" был не таким "разговорчивым", как с Романом, но все же он достаточно часто предупреждал ее о ситуациях, которые требовали ее немедленного вмешательства. Хотя, разумеется, что именно случилось, Катерина не знала, и, учитывая присутствие в отеле Воропаева, боялась самого худшего. Ее опасения подтвердились, когда отель привел ее к комнате Виктории.

Идиотка! Нет, ну надо же быть такой безмозглой овцой!

Кипя от ярости, Катерина вытащила Воропаева от Виктории до того, как та успела натворить непоправимое. Не зря, не зря Андрей как-то сказал, что слова "ум" и "Виктория" несовместимы. "Ну откуда у нее мозг? — фыркнул тогда Андрей. — Посмотри на нее и Марию: если там когда и были зачатки интеллекта, их давно заменил голод". Сейчас Катерина была как никогда с ним согласна.

Строго говоря, Воропаев остался бы жив… наверное. Но никому не понравилось бы то, что произошло бы потом. Она готова была убить Викторию собственными руками — и непременно убила бы, если бы не Воропаев. С Викторией она потом разберется.

Катерина сама не знала, что ее дернуло пригласить с собой Воропаева. Возможно, то, что в настоящий момент он был полицейским и имел при себе пистолет: если Потрошитель — обычный маньяк, лучше разобраться с ним законными и не вызывающим вопросов способами.

— Не сомневаюсь, что в окрестных переулках можно увидеть много интересного для полиции, — сухо сказал Воропаев, когда они с Катериной спускались вниз, — но что конкретно вы хотите там найти?

Он был еще немного бледен, а в его глазах сохранялось слегка диковатое выражение, но в общем и целом он собран, насторожен и адекватен.

— Узнаю, когда увижу, — рассеянно отозвалась Катерина.

"Уроборос" уже успокоился, но все равно недовольно ворчал — метафорически выражаясь, разумеется: у Катерины было ощущение, что его стены низко вибрируют, и их гул отражается от ее кожи, вызывая мурашки. Интересно, как Роман воспринимал сообщения отеля? Воропаев помолчал и сказал:

— У нее… у Виктории были…

— У нее много что есть, — перебила его Катерина, — и обычно она не стесняется выставлять это на всеобщее обозрение.

Само собой, Воропаев собирался спросить вовсе не о прелестях Виктории, но Катерина не желала об этом разговаривать. Только не сейчас. Об этом они еще успеют, кхм, пообщаться.

Амура спокойно ушла с ресепшена, проводив последнего гостя: сейчас без приглашения обитателей отеля никто посторонний внутрь не войдет, так что волноваться о непрошеных гостях не стоило. В холле, темном и неуютном, был лишь Тапа. Он лежал у камина, спрятав нос в лапы, и делал вид, что спит. Однако, услышав, как открылась дверь лифта, он поднял голову и тихо и угрожающе зарычал на Воропаева, вопросительно взглянув на Катерину.

— Все в порядке, не переживай. Мы просто идем прогуляться по району, — сказала Катерина. — Хочешь с нами? Тебе может понравиться. Дело как раз по твоей части

Тапа склонил голову, не сводя взгляда с Воропаева, потом зевнул, демонстрируя внушительные зубы, и встал, встряхиваясь всем телом.

— Только тихо. Как нормальные люди, — добавила Катерина.

Тапа снова зевнул и потрусил к выходу.

Воропаев открыл рот, закрыл его, секунду подумал, явно проглотив что-то вроде: "Что, думаете, он вас понимает?", и сказал вместо этого:

— Поводок и намордник.

— Что?

— Собаки таких размеров должны выходить на улицу только с совершеннолетними хозяевами или замещающими их лицами исключительно на поводке и в наморднике, — пояснил Воропаев.

Тапа рыкнул, сев у двери, и уставился на Катерину: мол, и что ты на это ответишь? Катерина же лишь рассмеялась, громко и искренне. За многие годы знакомства с Тапой никто и никогда не предлагал напялить на его ошейник и намордник, и уж точно такая мысль не могла прийти в голову ей самой. Представив эту картину, Катерина рассмеялась еще громче. Тапа возмущенно заворчал, словно тоже мысленно увидел себя в наморднике.

— Тапа очень послушный и вежливый мальчик, — отозвалась Катерина, — он не нападает… без повода или команды. Не волнуйтесь, законопослушным гражданам этой ночью ничего не грозит.

— Их исчезающее мало в это время суток в этом районе, — заметил Воропаев.

— Значит, незаконопослушным гражданам не повезет, — криво улыбнулась Катерина и, обращаясь к коротко рыкнувшему Тапе, сказала: — Нет, Федора мы ждать не будем, у нас нет времени. Идемте.

Вращающаяся дверь плавно открылась, бесшумно выпустила их наружу и щелкнула за их спинами. Как захлопнувшаяся пасть акулы. Воропаеву стоило огромного труда не оглянуться.

*** * ***

Волны лениво накатывали на берег, неохотно лизали гальку, выплевывая осколки ракушек, и уползали обратно в море. Вдалеке шелестела оливковая роща, над которой кружил сапсан, высматривая беспечную добычу. Солнце привычно слепило глаза, а чайки совсем по-семейному ругались друг с другом так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и несколько лет назад.

Ему до смерти надоел и этот пляж, и эта роща, и эти чайки, и весь остров в целом. Хорошо, что еще немного – и он оставит все это позади, иначе он за себя не ручался бы. Главное, чтобы все получилось. Он был уверен, что все получится, ведь он сам все спланировал, а он был гением.

— Отец, отец, смотри!

Раковина была красивой, как и сотни других подобных ей раковин. Он потрепал мальчика по голове и отправил его играть дальше. Славный мальчуган, в свои одиннадцать лет он с ходу понимал многие его чертежи. Жаль его. Когда он покинет остров – скоро, совсем скоро! – мальчика с матерью, наверно, казнят, но если и нет, их участь в любом случае будет незавидной. Смерть была бы для них лучшим вариантом. Но не оставаться же из-за этого здесь, в самом-то деле. Взять мальчишку с собой он тоже не мог. Точнее, мог, но не видел смысла. Зачем он ему? Хотя… Он внимательно посмотрел на ребенка. Да, его план был продуманным до мелочей, но всегда оставалась вероятность того, что что-то пойдет не так. Подстраховаться не помешает.

— Икар, — громко позвал он, — подойти ко мне.

Мальчик помчался к нему со всех ног, упал, рассадив колени, но тут же встал и, даже не подумав заплакать, продолжил путь.

— Да, отец?

Мужчины редко открыто признавали детей рабынь, и еще реже позволяли им называть себя отцами, но он не видел в этом ничего предосудительного. Этот остров был для него тюрьмой, так не все ли равно, что о нем будут думать его жители? Самое главное о нем они знали, его непревзойденный талант в архитектуре, строительстве и изобретении хитроумных механизмов был известен всем, а до остального ему, пленнику, и дела не было.

— Ты умеешь хранить тайны, Икар? — спросил он, прекрасно понимая, каким будет ответ.

— Конечно, отец, — воскликнул Икар, боготворивший его.

— Тогда пойдем в мою мастерскую. Я расскажу тебе один большой секрет, но ты должен пообещать, что никому о нем не расскажешь.

— Клянусь!

— Хорошо. Идем. Если ты сможешь сохранить эту тайну, если будешь храбрым и умным, все будут знать твое имя так же хорошо, как мое собственное.

— Правда? — глядя на него огромными глазами, спросил Икар.

— Правда, — улыбнулся он. — А еще… — он наклонился к уху мальчика и прошептал: — Ты увидишь самого Гелиоса, а может, даже, и Олимп.

Икар пораженно посмотрел на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он снова улыбнулся, надеясь, что эта улыбка выглядит искренней. В конце концов, он сказал правду, просто не ту, как понял ее Икар, имя которого жители Крита наверняка запомнят надолго.

~ ~ ~

Волны лениво накатывали на берег, солнце привычно слепило глаза, а чайки по-семейному переругивались над скалами. Людей, собравшихся посмотреть на полет Дедала с сыном, было немного, но достаточно, чтобы уже к обеду весь остров в подробностях знал обо всем, что произошло. Неизвестно, что думал об этом Минос — ему не могли не донести о намерениях Дедала сбежать, — но, судя по тому, что на берегу не было его солдат, он не верил в то, что у Дедала что-то получится. Он был не дурак, король Минос, и понимал, что без помощи богов улететь с острова с помощью искусственных крыльев попросту невозможно, каким бы гениальным изобретателем и строителем Дедал ни был.

Конечно, Минос был прав. Улететь с Крита таким образом было невозможно, и Дедал прекрасно это знал.

Икар первым прыгнул с высокой скалы, стоящей метрах в двухстах от берега. Его крылья — из настоящих птичьих перьев и деревянного каркаса, — могли удержать его на восходящем воздушном потоке совсем недолго, но этого хватило Дедалу, чтобы, как следует разбежавшись, прыгнуть со скалы вслед за сыном, намеренно держась чуть левее. Он рассчитал все верно. Его собственные крылья лишь издалека выглядели точно такими же, как у Икара. В действительности же они были более трапециевидными, а на каркас из легчайшего дерева был натянут вощеный пергамент, искусно раскрашенный под перья. Конечно, на таких "крыльях" тоже невозможно было далеко улететь, но на них получалось планировать несколько минут. Дедал знал это по опыту, он не раз проводил испытания таких "крыльев", пока его ученики сторожили берег, чтобы никто этого не увидел. Да, план Дедала был идеален.

Проще всего обмануть тех, кто жаждет обмануться. Толпа жадно следила за Икаром, который отчаянно махал руками, веря, что сможет достичь обещанного отцом Гелиоса-Солнца, но в действительности лишь на несколько мгновений оттянул свое неминуемое падение вниз. И пока задравшие головы зевки охали и нервно вскрикивали, глядя на летящего — летящего вниз — Икара, Дедал, мастерски поймав поток ветра, как он делал это не раз, обогнул скалу и скрылся от посторонних глаз. Этот склон скалы был более пологим, чем тот, что смотрел на берег, со множеством выступов и расщелин, с помощью которых удобно было спуститься вниз и скрыться в небольшой пещере. Та была на несколько метров выше уровня моря и не затапливалась во время прилива, поэтому можно было не бояться утонуть. Рывок в сторону — и Дедал распластался на скале, надежно держась за один из неровных выступов. Чуть дальше от центра, чем ему хотелось бы, но ничего, так тоже неплохо. Зато с этого места, если осторожно посмотреть налево, отклонившись и вытянув шею, — не надо, лучше не смотреть, к чему это? зажмуриться бы и подождать, пока все не кончится, но нет, что-то толкает смотреть, затаив дыхание — можно было увидеть Икара. Несколько секунд, не дольше, но они показались Дедалу вечностью. Славный мальчуган, жаль его. Он выполнил свою задачу, отвлек толпу от Дедала, который собирался спокойно дождаться темноты и уплыть с Крита на корабле, предоставленном Пасифаей. И все же…

Лабиринт на Крите был настоящим произведением искусства, но даже такой гениальный мастер, как Дедал, не смог бы построить такое совершенство с первого же раза, без опыта и практики. Он не любил вспоминать о своем первом лабиринте. Нет, Дедал не стыдился его, та работа была безупречной, и ей можно было только гордиться, но, тем не менее, он никому о ней не рассказывал. У него пересыхало в горле, а язык отказывался ему повиноваться, стоило ему лишь подумать об оранжевом небе, по которому плыли угольно-черные облака, о сухой потрескавшейся земле, лишь казавшейся безжизненной, о странных растениях, подобных которым он никогда прежде не видел, о высоких шпилях причудливого замка, о зловредных существах, хихикающих в густых зарослях, о гибких лозах, которые так и норовили схватить тебя за ногу и утащить в кусты. Если бы Дедал и хотел рассказать кому-то об этом, то не смог бы. Но он и не хотел. Ни рассказывать, ни вспоминать.

Однако сейчас, когда он смотрел на то, как Икар летел навстречу морю, перед глазами Дедала встал тот лабиринт. Живой, своенравный, опасный. Капризный, злокозненный и непостижимый. Не Делал заложил его, не его гений стал его основой, но он усложнил его и достроил, довел до идеала. Это было непросто, и иногда ему казалось, что он ввязался в безнадежное дело, но он все же справился. Он был не менее упрямым, чем тот лабиринт и его… создатель? хозяин? повелитель? слуга? компаньон? Кем бы ни был тот, кто нанял тогда Дедала, он имел определенную власть над Лабиринтом.

— Повелитель Лабиринта, забери его, — хрипло прошептал Дедал.

Отражаясь от воды, солнце слепило глаза, и невозможно было понять, действительно ли Икар исчез в яркой вспышке, почти долетев до воды, или же он упал в море, подняв фонтан брызг. Впрочем, это уже было неважно. Дедал сделал все, что мог, и гораздо больше, чем собирался. Остальное его не волновало.

Следующий рассвет он встретил на пути в Иник, а по оставленному им Криту уже разлетелась история об улетевшем с острове Дедале и его сыне Икаре, который слишком близко подлетел к солнцу и погиб. Дедал был прав: имя Икара стало таким же известным, как его собственное.

*** * ***

Когда закрывались офисы, магазинчики, кафе и мастерские, на улицы вокруг "Уробороса" выплескивалась волна тех, кого Воропаев определенно не назвал бы законопослушными гражданами. Местные знали, что от отеля и его обитателей лучше держаться подальше, хотя никто из них не смог бы назвать конкретной причины. Наказ не иметь никаких дел с "Уроборосом" годами передавался от одной банды к другой, и те новички, которым казалось, что никто не узнает, если они тихонько пощиплют какого-нибудь сноба, забредшего в местный бар, или обчистят поздношатающегося гуляку из отеля, глубоко заблуждались. Их пример был, как говорил классик, другим наука, и проходило немало лет, прежде чем кто-то еще рисковал повторить их ошибку, поэтому даже без грозной собаки и нервного полицейского с оружием Катерина не боялась бы нападения обычной шантрапы. Зато неведомый убийца ее напрягал. В конце концов, оставалась небольшая вероятность, что им был кто-то вроде гостей "Уробороса", но державшийся особняком. Катерине вовсе не улыбалось встретиться с дикой версией Влада или Виктории. Пожалуй, если эта гипотеза окажется верна, то присутствие рядом Воропаева окажется очень кстати.

Тапа убежал вперед, на разведку, оставив Катерину и Воропаева одних. Чем дальше они уходили от отеля, тем улицы становились темнее и безлюднее, лишь кое-где — у клубов, у табачных лавок, которые должны были бы быть уже закрыты, у чьих-то припаркованных на обочине машин, — кучковалась молодежь, провожавшая их настороженными взглядами.

— Кажется, вас тут хорошо знают, — с удивлением сказал Воропаев.

— Исключительно по слухам, — отозвалась Катерина. — Иногда у местных включается инстинкт самосохранения.

— Тогда, раз вас так боятся, может, стоит поинтересоваться, не видели ли они что-нибудь интересное?

— Кто вам сказал, что они меня боятся? — хмыкнула Катерина. — Вдруг это неземное уважение? Бесполезно спрашивать, и даже не потому, что они не любят подобных расспросов. Они терпеть не могут конкуренцию и полицию, поэтому, знай хоть кто-то из них, кто убийца, сами позаботились бы о том, чтобы убрать его побыстрее с улиц. Кстати… — Катерина остановилась, нахмурилась и, посмотрев в упор на Воропаева, спросила: — Разве этот район не должны усиленно патрулировать?

— Должны, — медленно ответил Воропаев, сообразив, что они не видели ни одной патрульной машины, и полез в карман за телефоном.

Ему понадобилось минут пять, чтобы выяснить, что происходит.

— Патрули отозваны на другие вызовы, более срочные, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — Несколько сообщений о заминированном вокзале и гостинице и вооруженном столкновении банд в самом центре города.

— Очень удобно, — заметила Катерина.

— Не то слово. Возвращайтесь в отель, там безопасно, — приказал Воропаев.

— Во-первых, если уж на то пошло, по пути в отель со мной может случиться все, что угодно, — ответила Катерина. — А во-вторых, ты сам знаешь, что я нужна здесь.

Она была гражданской. Слабой женщиной. Потенциальной подозреваемой. По-хорошему, Воропаев должен был бы лично отвести ее в "Уроборос", даже если пришлось бы тащить ее туда за волосы. И все же он откуда-то точно знал, что она действительно нужна ему здесь. Наверное, подсказывало какое-то шестое чувство, в которое он не верил. То же самое шестое чувство, которое твердило ему, что в длинных острых клыках во рту Виктории не было ничего странного и невозможного.

— Хорошо, — неохотно сказал Воропаев. — Держись за мной, делай, что я скажу, и не лезь на рожон, ясно?

Даже в вечерней темноте, при тусклом свете фонаря, было заметно, как блеснули глаза Катерины за стеклами очков. Однако она промолчала, лишь серьезно кивнула. Воропаев готов был поспорить, что в это время она скрестила за спиной пальцы.

Дальше они пошли медленнее и чаще оглядывались по сторонам, стараясь при этом делать это незаметно. Остановились они синхронно. Улица была неширокой, с разномастными домами, от кирпичных домиков с лепниной до панельных безликих коробок, и все они были в основном офисными. Даже в этот час несколько окон еще светились, но на улице не было видно ни души за исключением мужчины, сидевшего на складном стуле возле одного из зданий. Прислонившись спиной к стене дома, он держал в руках телефон, от которого время от времени отвлекался, чтобы оглядеться. Рядом с ним, наполовину втиснувшись между двумя домами кабиной вперед, стоял мини-фургон. Задние его двери, смотревшие на улицу, были приветливо распахнуты, демонстрируя внушительных размеров кофемашину, башни из картонных стаканчиков и забор бутылок с сиропом. В самом по себе фургончике, с которого торговали кофе на вынос, не было ничего странного, такие давно уже появились на улицах города. Горожане привыкли к быстрой и сравнительно дешевой кофеиновой подпитке по пути на работу или на учебу, и обращали внимание на эти пит-стопы, только когда их душа и непроснувшийся организм требовали кофе. Видеть в десять вечера в этом районе, где на ура расходились совсем иные стимуляторы, еще работающий кофейный фургончик было неожиданно. Зато представить, как внутрь затаскивают беспомощную жертву и там убивают, было очень даже легко. Нет, конечно, всегда существовала вероятность, что один из окрестных офисных трудоголиков был состоятельным кофеманом и каждый вечер выпивал по несколько литров кофе из фургончика, но лично Катерина в это не верила. Воропаев, судя по всему, тоже. Он среагировал на секунду раньше нее: схватив Катерину за руку, он толкнул ее к стене ближайшего здания и буквально впечатал в холодный бетон своим телом. Наклонившись к ее уху, он прошептал:

— Это для маскировки, не дергайся.

Катерине потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы сообразить, что он имел в виду. Здесь они не так бросались в глаза, как посреди тротуара прямо под фонарем, и тот, кто их все же разглядит, решит, что они — неуемная парочка, плюющая на приличия.

Не поднимая головы, Воропаев покосился на мужчину, которого Катерина мысленно окрестила "баристой": тот по-прежнему сидел на своем месте.

— Охотится, — едва слышно сказал Воропаев.

"Завтра найдут еще одну жертву".

— Нет, — одними губами отозвалась Катерина. — Они уже кого-то поймали… убили.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Знаю, — твердо сказала Катерина, чуть подаваясь вперед. Со стороны могло показаться, что она потянулась за поцелуем, но она лишь хотела посмотреть на фургон.

Если она не была замешана в убийствах, ее слова не могли быть ничем, кроме догадок и предположений, но Воропаев вдруг осознал, что верит ей. Точнее, не так: он не просто верил в ее домыслы, это означало бы принять за истину ничем не подтвержденную гипотезу, а это могло стоить жизни человеку. Нет, он откуда-то знал, что у Катерины был надежный источник информации, и ее теория на самом деле была непреложным фактом. Какая-то крошечная сентиментальная часть его надеялась, что она все же ошибалась.

— Они?.. — задумчиво произнес Воропаев куда-то в стену. — Для того, чтобы выпустить из человека всю кровь, требуется время, — тихо начал он размышлять вслух, пытаясь сообразить, как действовать дальше. — Их как минимум двое, один занимается этим, второй стоит на стреме. Бред какой-то.

— Почему? Это логично…

— Серийные убийцы крайне редко действуют парой. Значит, это не маньяки, и у них есть какая-то цель. Зачем кому-то убивать кучу никак не связанных друг с другом людей таким странным способом?

— Выясним, — решительно прошептала Катерина, отталкивая его.

Воропаев далеко не нежно вернул ее обратно, едва ли не распластав по стене.

— Стоять, — прошипел он. — Куда собралась? Не вздумай туда соваться!

— Они могут в любую секунду выбросить труп прямо здесь и уехать, у нас нет времени ждать полицейского подкрепления, — сказала Катерина. — Подбегать к нему с удостоверением полицейского опасно, он может пристрелить нас на месте. — Не говоря уже о том, что, если убийцы вообще не люди, то им и стрелять не понадобится, а Катерина не была уверена в своих силах в открытой стычке с неизвестным противником. — Я отвлеку этого, — она кивком показала на "баристу", — ты в этом время подберешься к фургону со стороны кабины, проникнешь внутрь и разберешься с тем, кто внутри, а потом мы вместе займемся этим.

— Отличный план, — одобрил Воропаев. — Будем делать ставки, кого из нас с тобой убьют раньше? Ставлю на тебя, как на первопроходца.

— Это хороший план, — возразила Катерина и вывернулась, чтобы снова посмотреть на мужчину у фургона. Как оказалось, очень вовремя, потому что он встал, потянулся и сложил стул, на котором сидел.

С силой — не только физической — оттолкнув Воропаева, Катерина, не особо раздумывая, ринулась вперед, бросив через плечо:

— Поторопись и постарайся не умереть.

Последнее, правда, было маловероятно.

Воропаев не успел остановить ее и мысленно грязно выругался. Когда все это закончится, он лично закроет ее в КПЗ, и плевать, что ему нечего будет ей предъявить. Помаринуется там хотя бы сутки, может, поумнеет и перестанет быть такой идиоткой.

Пока Катерина торопливо шла, почти бежала к фургону, ее осенило, что ее план был не таким уж идеальным, как ей казалось еще минуту назад, но было уже поздно. Чтобы отвлечь "баристу" ей требовалось включить в себе "внутреннюю Марию", как она это называла, что само по себе было нетривиальной задачей, потому что у нее с Марией не было ничего общего, кроме, разве что, третьего размера груди.

— Подождите, пожалуйста! — выкрикнула она, подлетая к фургону. Отключив фильтр между мозгом и языком и представив себя Марией, Катерина затараторила: — Вы мой спаситель! Вы не представляете, как я рада вас видеть. Это чудо, что я вас увидела, я вам говорю, настоящее чудо. Вообще-то, я собиралась идти в "Какао с пенкой" — это единственное еще открытое кафе поблизости, которое продает кофе на вынос. Но это в трех кварталах отсюда! В "Веселую вдову", признаться честно, хоть мне и стыдно, я боюсь ходить. Дэн из отдела криминальной хроники говорит, что это все глупости, там не собираются местные мафиози, но я думаю, что он просто хочет сделать из мой смерти от рук бандитов сенсационную статью, поэтому и отправляет меня в тот притон. Так что вас мне послало провидение, это точно. Я просто умру без кофе, а мне кровь из носа надо дописать статью до завтрашней планерки, иначе Яйцеголовый сожрет меня на завтрак без соли и перца. Это наш выпускающий редактор, мы зовем его Яйцеголовым, потому что, как вы наверняка догадались, он лысый. Он, кстати, не возражает. Короче говоря, мне надо сдать материал редактору завтра утром, а у меня написано всего сто двадцать два слова, и я не выживу без кофе. А кофеварка в офисе не работает. То есть она работает, но у нас закончился кофе, осталась только растворимая ерунда, я ее даже нюхать не могу, не то что пить. Хотя Дэн растворяет его в "Кока-коле", утверждает, что после этого двое суток спать не хочешь, но я не готова ставить над собой такие эксперименты. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделайте мне два ванильных латте с дополнительным шотом эспрессо. Можно три, если у вас есть картонный держатель для стаканов. Нет, тогда лучше четыре. Есть?

"Бариста", который при появлении Катерины сначала потянулся было к карману — значит, точно вооружен, — но быстро передумал и озадаченно уставился на нее, скрестив руки на груди, медленно моргнул.

— Чё надо-то? — спросил он, наконец, словно не поняв и половины того, что Катерина ему насочиняла. Он был невысоким, но крепким, если не сказать тучным, и выражение его лица намекало на отсутствие у мужчины высокоразвитого интеллекта. При этом глаза его были холодными, а взгляд — хищным и цепким. Он был далеко не таким простачком, каким хотел казаться.

— Кофе, — терпеливо ответила Катерина и лучезарно улыбнулась, стараясь произвести впечатление благостной идиотки. — Три стакана, если у вас есть держатель, ну, знаете, на несколько стаканов. Если нет, то два стакана. Латте с дополнительным эспрессо. Желательно ванильный, но я уже согласна на карамельный. Пожалуйста.

Она чуть склонила голову и умоляюще посмотрела на "баристу". Тот явно не хотел делать ей кофе и был вовсе не рад тому, что кто-то обратил такое пристальное внимание на его фургон, но отказать Катерине было бы слишком подозрительно. Проворчав себе под нос что-то неразличимое, но определенно не комплементарное и потянулся за молоком. Катерина тихонько выдохнула и задумалась над тем, как бы подольше его задержать.

— Латте, говорите? — спросил "бариста", вспенивая молоко.

— Да, — жизнерадостно подтвердила Катерина.

По улице, превышая разрешенную скорость раза в два, промчалась машина, из окон которой доносилась оглушающая музыка, но "бариста", в отличие от самой Катерины, не вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Очень удачно, что я не закрылся раньше, — сказал мужчина, неторопливо делая кофе.

Очень неторопливо. Словно это не он еще пять минут назад спешил закрыть фургон и отделаться от Катерины.

По другой стороне улицы с громким смехом прошла компания мужчин, по дороге проехали несколько машин — на ближайшем перекрестке выезд был перекрыт из-за дорожных работ, и движение здесь и днем было не очень оживленным, — но в остальном теперь уже безмолвный тет-а-тет Катерины и неразговорчивого баристы ничто и никто не нарушал. Впрочем, и Катерина выдохлась и не представляла, чем можно заполнить неловкое молчание. Она поежилась от внезапного порыва холодного ветра, прислушиваясь к тишине. Она надеялась услышать хоть что-то, намекающее на то, что Воропаев пробрался в фургон, но безуспешно.

— Держите, — сказал "бариста", всовывая ей в руки два стакана кофе. — Держателя нет.

— Спасибо, — выдавив из себя улыбку, ответила Катерина.

Картонные стаканы жгли руки, и у нее появился соблазн "случайно уронить" хотя бы один, чтобы еще задержать баристу. Эта мысль занимала ее несколько секунд — до тех пор, пока "бариста" не вытащил пистолет (гораздо, гораздо быстрее, чем он делал кофе) и не наставил его на Катерину.

— Без глупостей, — спокойно предупредил он. — Попробуй только пикнуть, и я снесу тебе башку раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать "абракадабра".

Катерина никогда не стеснялась признавать свои ошибки, и сейчас она честно сказала себе, что это был очень, очень глупый план.

*** * ***

Город был мирным и процветающим. На полях и огородах вокруг много лет подряд созревал такой хороший урожай, что его с лихвой хватало до лета и еще оставалось. Стада с откормленными и здоровыми животными паслись на лугах под присмотром пастушат, которые волков отродясь не видели. Пиво и вино в бочках не иссякали, по утрам город окутывал ароматный запах свежеиспеченного хлеба и булочек, а беззаботные ребятишки с грохотом гоняли по улицам железные обручи. Это был счастливый город.

Город был скверной и заразой, язвой с уже копошащимися в ней червями. Он был кощунством и мерзостью, и первым это поняли крысы, устремившиеся в него серо-черными реками. Горожане пытались бороться с ними, как только могли, но не помогал ни яд, ли ловушки, ни огонь. Обнаглевшие твари обустраивались в аккуратных домах, как в собственных норах, и разоряли кухни и кладовые.

И все же город оставался богатым и невозмутимым.

Город не переставал быть гнусью.

Он пришел в город вечером, перед самым закрытием ворот. Впрочем, стражники, уставшие и предвкушающие приход товарищей, которые их сменят на посту, и кружки холодного темного пива после этого, ничего не заметили. Они посмотрели прямо сквозь него мутными пустыми глазами и отвернулись. Только самый внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить в их взглядах страх запрятанный так глубоко, что они сами о нем не подозревали.

На нем был черный длинный плащ, а из всех пожитков — лишь флейта на поясе да кинжал. Этого было более чем достаточно для того, ради чего он пришел в город.

Крысы начали сбегаться к нему при первых же звуках флейты, еще едва слышных и невесомых. Живой копошащийся ковер мигом расстелился возле него, и они медленно пошли по спящему городу. Никто не видел этого шествия, даже ночные сторожи и ночные гуляки. Впрочем, последних в эту ночь с улиц как ветром сдуло.

Хотя кое-кто его все же увидел. Даже нет, не увидел, сначала — почуял.

Пани Млодчекову знали все. Пышная, румяная, веселая — за двенадцать лет жизни в городе она приняла столько детей, что и не счесть. Каждого она помнила, даже когда они вырастали и ни капли не напоминал сморщенные кулечки, какими были при рождении, а ее карманах, казалось, был неиссякаемый запас леденцов и крендельков. А еще все знали, что пани Млодчекова не только помогала женщинам разрешиться от бремени, но и сохранить беременность, а то и вовсе вылечить от бесплодия. Вот с обратным к ней приходить было бесполезно: пани Млодчекова не только такие просьбы не выполняла ни за какие деньги, но и, поговаривали, каждую, кто насильно скинула плод — собственноручно или же с помощью какой другой повитухи, — проклинала так, что той несколько лет удачи было не видать.

И вот эта-то пани Млодчекова и встала на его пути.

— Не отдам, — грозно сказала она, набычившись.

Никто сейчас не узнал бы в ней приветливую пани Млодчекову, всегда приветливую и улыбчивую. Ее брови были насуплены, губы — плотно сжаты, а глазах клубилась ярость и отчаянная решительность.

— Они не твои, — равнодушно сказал он и прибавил: — Они твоя вина, ты их сотворила, но не тебе решать их судьбу. Они здесь лишние

Крысы замерли, не убегая вперед, но и не отступая назад. Они не сводили черных глаз-бусинок с пани Млодчековой, словно заранее знали, чем все закончится.

— Их ждали, — твердо возразила пани Млодчекова. — Ты не знаешь, тебе не понять, как их матери ждали. Как страдали, как вымаливали ребеночка, как оплакивали тех, кому не суждено было родиться, как даже дышать не смели на тех, кто все же родился вопреки всему. Каждый день их родители благодарят Его за это чудо и радость, что Он им даровал. Не смей говорить, что они лишние!

— Он здесь ни при чем. Они хаос, они нарушают правила мироздания. Их не должно быть, — все так же бесстрастно сказал он.

Ни злость пани Млодчековой, ни ее отчаяние, ни ее намерения не вызывали в нем никаких эмоций.

— Они — дары Его, и…

— Он не имеет к ним отношения, — повторил он, резко перебив пани Млодчекову, впервые с прихода в город проявив какие-то эмоции. — Они скверна, и…

Пани Млодчекова вскинула руки так неожиданно и быстро, что, будь на его месте обычный человек, ни за что не смог бы увернуться от огненного шара, полетевшего в него. Ему повезло, что он не был человеком. Пылающий шар, яркий, как сто солнц, и такой же раскаленный, хотя и видимый лишь им двоим, не долетев до него, рассыпался в воздухе тысячью огненных брызг, часть из которых упала на крыс. Прежде, чем истлеть дотла за считанные секунды, крысы успели оглушить пани Млодчекому истошным визгом, полным боли и ужаса. Однако их товарки даже не шелохнулись, равнодушные к судьбе своих сгоревших соплеменниц.

Его ответный удар был стремительным и неизбежным. Неотвратимым. Он даже не шагнул — мгновенно перетек на пару метров вперед, будто бы был сотворен из ртути, — и его кинжал легко сломал кости и вспорол плоть пани Млодчековой, вонзившись прямо в сердце. Недосказанное проклятье умерло вместе с пани Млодчековой.

Он перешагнул через нее, как через корягу, не моргнув глазом, и снова поднес к губам флейту. Его спутники, завороженно следуя за ним и за звуками флейты, не забывали, тем не менее, о своей природе. Они покрыли тело пани Млодчековой плотным ковром, и уже через несколько минут от нее не осталось даже костей.

Теперь, когда ничто ему не мешало, к крысам стали присоединяться дети. Старшему было не больше двенадцати, младшему — несколько недель от роду. Тех, кто не мог идти сам, несли дети постарше. Ни одна калитка, ни одна дверь, ни одна половица не скрипнула, когда дети осторожно заходили в дома и вынимали малышей из люлек. Ни один пес не залаял, ни одна кошка не зашипела, ни одна мать не проснулась, когда детей выносили из дома, иногда буквально отрывая от материнской груди. Дети молчали. Они шли на звуки флейты, забыв обо всем. Забыв, кем стали по воле пани Млодчековой. Осколки, лоскутки потерянных раздробленных душ, сшитые на живую туманную нитку надежд и отчаяния. Живая плоть и кровь — дети, которых не было и не должно было быть. Нарушение порядка, хаос и скверна — они должны были вернуться обратно в небытие.

Дети и крысы шли за ним по безлюдным улицам города, повинуясь зову флейты, и никто не мог их остановить.

Крысы пищали, падая с высокого утеса в реку, будто бы в последнюю секунду очнулись от чар. Дети скрывались под водой молча. Он опустил флейту, когда последняя крыса сбросилась с утеса и удовлетворенно кивнул. Редко когда получалось сделать работу так быстро и спокойно. Обычно души, которым было не место в этом мире, активно сопротивлялись, когда он отправлял их туда, где им надлежало быть. Он был беспристрастен и делал лишь то, что дóлжно, он никого не жалел, никому не сочувствовал, никого не оправдывал. Для него существовал лишь его долг и его природа. Никаких друзей. Никаких врагов. Никакой милости или снисхождения, потому что он не был судьей или палачом. Он лишь восстанавливал равновесие вселенной, и, по его собственной оценке, делал это отлично. И его не волновало, какими именами его награждали люди. Неважно, запомнят его как Крысолова или как-то еще, он знал, что он — Охотник и останется им до тех пор, пока не настанет его черед уйти в небытие.

*** * ***

С высоты десятого этажа улочка внизу казалась беспросветно темной и бесконечно далекой, с тусклыми бликами от луж, на которые попадал свет редких фонарей.

— Ты знаешь, что если долго вглядываться в асфальт… — подошедший сзади Роман сделал драматическую паузу и сел рядом, свесив ноги с края крыши, — то в нем появятся дыры. Поэтому дороги так часто ремонтируют и все бестолку.

Андрей хмыкнул, давая понять, что оценил попытку Романа поднять ему настроение.

— А я-то был уверен, что это один из планов моей семьи, — лениво ответил Андрей. — Бессмысленная трата ресурсов, отмывание денег, пробки, сломанные каблуки, испорченное настроение, аварии — красота, все как они любят.

— Они тебя явно недооценивали, — заметил Роман. — До такого изощренного плана они бы никогда не додумались.

— У меня просто было много времени на креативные задумки, — желчно сказал Андрей. Времени у него действительно было много, и он должен был бы тратить его на хитроумные планы в пользу семьи, как обещал когда-то. Вместо этого он занимался совсем противоположным, и то, лишь когда было необходимо и когда у него было желание. Но даже много десятилетий безудержных развлечений могут в конце концов осточертеть, и в данную минуту — как и вчера, и позавчера, и несколько месяцев назад — Андрей не знал, чем себя занять. Возвращаться домой он не желал, и все, что ему оставалось — довериться Роману. Собственно, с этим у него проблем не было, никогда в жизни, а вот дождаться, когда Роман приведет его в исполнение, было сложно. Возможно, ему было бы легче, если бы Роман посвятил его в этот самый план, но такой чести Андрей не удостоился.

"Поверь мне, лучше тебе не знать", — посмеиваясь, говорил Роман.

Андрей верил. Во всех планах Романа имелся определенный градус безумия, а в этом, судя по всему, он был равен ста восьмидесяти. Ну, или восьмидесяти пяти, как в абсенте, — смотря с какой точки зрения на это посмотреть. Так или иначе, план явно был безумным настолько, что Андрей только дергался бы, ожидая провала, и Роман решил, что без этого вполне можно обойтись.

Иногда Андрей доверял Роману больше, чем самому себе.

Роман изрядно повеселился бы, услышав слово "иногда".

— Как думаешь, что будет, если я случайно свалюсь вниз? — задумчиво спросил Андрей, по-детски болтая ногами.

— Несмываемое пятно на асфальте и несколько неприятных дней в постели, так что воздержись, пожалуйста, в ближайшее время ты мне будешь нужен ходячим.

— А если я последую примеру Шуры?

Роман повернулся к Андрею и сказал серьезно:

— Тогда я сам тебя придушу. Учитывая, что тебе призраком стать не грозит, я тебя найду и придушу. Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы мы оба получили то, что хотим, а ты размышляешь о всякой хрени.

— Да ни о чем я не размышляю, — вяло отозвался Андрей. — Я ничего такого не хочу, просто… Это один из вариантов, ты же знаешь. Не самая заманчивая перспектива, но если придется, если не будет другого выбора, я прыгну. В самом крайнем случае.

— Слушай, сейчас, вроде бы, не полнолуние, а ты воешь на Луну. Еще чуть-чуть — и я поверю, что твое сознание захватил Милко. Нет, ну а чем еще ему заниматься в своем Тибете? Все, хватит страдать. Никаких крайних случаев. Когда мой план не срабатывал?

— Тебе напомнить про тот лыжный курорт и…

— Не надо, я не страдаю склерозом, — быстро перебил его Роман. — Это другое, тогда мы развлекались.

— Хочешь сказать, что сейчас тебе ни капли не весело?

Роман улыбнулся и потянулся всем телом. Конечно, он веселился, для него все было развлечением, даже то, что другие сочли бы трагедией и пыткой. Чем сложнее и невероятнее был его план, тем лучше Роман себя чувствовал.

— Все будет в порядке, — сказал он, хлопнув Андрея по плечу. — Осталось совсем немного. К тому же у тебя все равно не получится повторить глупость Шуры.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что никакой мерзавец не разбивал тебе сердце так, чтобы ты захотел сброситься с крыши, — с кривой усмешкой ответил Роман.

— У них все будет нормально? — помолчав, спросил Андрей, снова глядя вниз.

— Должно быть, — равнодушно отозвался Роман и, заметив неодобрительный взгляд Андрей, добавил с возмущением: — Я что, похож на Ольгу или Амуру? Я не умею предсказывать будущее, но Катерина вовсе не беспомощная мамзель, какой ты ее почему-то считаешь. Прости, что раню твое нежное эго, но они с "Уроборосом" смогут себя защитить и без твоей, несомненно, бесценной помощи. По крайней мере, первое время.

— "Первое время"? А потом?

— А потом я сам смогу за ними приглядывать, — неохотно признался Роман. — У меня будет гораздо больше возможностей, чем сейчас, чтобы помочь им в случае необходимости. Что? — с деланым удивлением спросил он, когда Андрей перевел на него вопросительно-недоуменный взгляд. — По-твоему, я с радостью брошу на произвол судьбы "Уроборос" и все остальных?

Андрей не сводил с него глаз, и Роман, вздохнув, сказал:

— Я привязался к отелю и, между прочим, никогда этого не скрывал. Катерина… — Он поморщился. — Она много сделала для "Уробороса", даже если без половины из этого можно было бы обойтись. Она защищала его, рискуя жизнью. Она слишком упрямая и зашоренная, у нее нет чувства юмора и зато самоуверенности хоть отбавляй. Но, как бы я ни относился к ней, она много лет верно служила "Уроборосу" и всем гостям, включая меня, и я не брошу ее в беде.

Это было не просто объяснение, это было обещание Андрею, и тот благодарно кивнул.

— У нас все получится, — уверенно сказал Роман.

Он смотрел прямо перед собой, но видел не крыши соседних домов и темные облака, а оранжевое небо и уходящий в за горизонт лабиринт.

*** * ***

Ведьма не была злой. Впрочем, и доброй ее назвать быть нельзя. Ведьма была… грубо сшитой. Как порванное во многих местах платье, которое зашили по возможности аккуратно, но оно все равно там тянет, там топорщится, там кривое. Хотя, конечно же, она не сразу увидела и поняла это, тогда ей еще не хватало для этого ума и опыта. Ведьма напоминала ей Рябого Ганса: тот, сколько она его знала, все время ходил с таким видом, словно у него что-то болело, то ли зуб, то ли голова, то ли все сразу, хотя он был сильным, как бык и сроду не обращался к лекарям. Ходил он так, ходил, а потом взял – да и повесился, на рябине возле кладбища.

Первое, что сделала ведьма, приняв ее в ученицы, — отвела ее на перекресток и рассекла ей там ладонь, неглубоко, но больно. Потом, отойдя в сторону, ведьма наказала ей слово в слово повторять за ней все, что она скажет. Призвав Незримого Свидетеля, она поклялась выучиться всему, что неведомо людям, и узнать все, что недоступно простым смертным, предоставляя в качестве залога свою кровь. В этом не было ничего страшного или неприятного, в отличие от историй о посвящении в ведьмы, которые она слышала раньше, и она не преминула сказать об этом своей теперь уже наставнице.

— Дурочка, — невесело фыркнула та, — самое страшное вовсе не в том, чтобы сношаться не пойми с кем, пить всякую дрянь или бегать голиком по лесу. Теперь ты, твоя душа, лишь наполовину их, а как отомстишь своему обидчику, как появится на твоих руках чужая кровь, станешь их с потрохами, целиком и полностью. Тогда-то все и начнется.

— Что начнется?

— Узнаешь, — лаконично ответила ведьма. — Сначала научись всему, что надо. Это только глупцам кажется, что нет ничего проще, чем стать ведьмой: выучил несколько заклинаний, пару ритуалов да рецептов зелья — и все, можно творить, что вздумается. Но нет, все гораздо сложнее, сама увидишь. И учти: даже если передумаешь, они тебя все равно не отпустят, ты теперь у них на крючке, как пустоголовая рыбешка, попавшаяся на приманку. Трепыхайся сколько угодно, уже не освободишься. А если вдруг чудом и соскочишь с крючка, то такой ценой, что лучше б было оставить все, как есть.

Она не собиралась отступать и передумывать.

Учиться у ведьмы было тяжело, и не только потому, что новые знания и умения давались ей нелегко. Ей было непросто сбегать из дома так, чтобы этого не замечали родители. Они видели, что с ней происходит что-то неладное, но на все их расспросы она отвечала, что все в порядке, а они и не настаивали, им и без того забот хватало. И вроде бы, ничего трудного в ведьмовстве не было, не сложнее, чем школа, а давалось оно тяжело. Домой она приходила совершенно без сил и засыпала на несколько часов поистине мертвым сном, а на утро чувствовала себя так, словно накануне ее избили. Она учила, как делать присухи, как варить зелье от бородавок и понимать уханье совы. Ничто из этого не казалось ей важным, потому что ни на сантиметр не приближало ее к мести. Однако когда ведьма спросила ее, что именно она хочет сделать с тем, кто обидел ее, она не смогла ответить, потому что не могла ничего придумать. Она желала причинить ему ту же боль, что и он ей, желала, чтобы его не стало, но еще не представляла, как именно этого добиться. На самом деле, ей хотелось, чтобы время магически повернулось вспять, все, что случилось с ней, рассеялось, исчезло, будто бы ничего из этого никогда не и не было. Ей хотелось вернуть свое неразбитое сердце и целую душу, и никакая месть не могла ей в этом помочь. Просто тогда она этого еще не понимала.

Весной, еще до того, как сошел снег, стало известно, что он женится. Не на рыжей Хельге, которая, по слухам, пыталась утопиться, и не на пухлой Лючи, которую недавно отправили к тетке в другой город, а на Кристи, дочке судьи. И она поняла, что не может больше ждать. Эта новость подкинула свежих дров в тлеющий пожар ее непреходящий боли. Она не могла дышать, не могла есть и спать, зная, что он скоро будет счастлив и доволен с молодой женой и ее богатым приданым. Она собиралась уничтожить его, неважно как, пусть даже все поймут, что это ее рук дело, и сожгут на костре в центре города. Пока он ходит по одной с ней земле, не будет ей покоя.

Ведьма лишь усмехнулась, когда она горячечно высказала ей все это. Тогда ее немного оскорбило такое неверие в ее силы и решимость, но, как ни смешно, ведьма оказалась права. Стоило ей увидеть Даниса – только теперь она смогла мысленно произнести его имя, — и Кристи в день их свадьбы, она осознала, что не сможет осуществить задуманное. Не потому что ей стало жаль Даниса, вовсе нет. Просто она посмотрела на сияющую новобрачную и сообразила, что она сама точно так же когда-то обманулась в Данисе. Он, вне всяких сомнений, был мерзавцем, но и она была хороша — позволила задурить себе голову, потому что не хотела верить слухам, разрешила соблазнить себя, хотя знала, что грешно и неправильно, не прислушалась к голосу разума, который твердил, что происходит что-то дурное. Это запоздавшее и, что уж там говорить, очевидное откровение настолько поразило ее, что она, сидящая на задних рядах церкви во время венчания, не смогла сделать то, ради чего пришла на эту свадьбу. Упустила момент, потерявшись в собственных мыслях, а потом не нашла в себе сил. А ведь как было бы просто: взмах рукой, заклятье, зелье, на приготовление которого ушла неделя, вовремя пролитое в проходе церкви, по которому пройдет Данис, — и мгновенная смерть. Но нет, не сложилось. Однако она не отказалась от мести, просто не могла этого сделать, но, глядя на выходящих из церкви молодоженов и жалея о своей слабости, она придумала для Даниса другое наказание. Что такое смерть? Секунда страха и боли — и конец. Она мучилась гораздо дольше.

В хижину ведьмы она бежала сломя голову, спотыкаясь на кочках, на ее щеках горел лихорадочный румянец, а легкие разрывались, но ей самой казалось, что она парит над землей, настолько возбуждена и вдохновлена она была. Наблюдая за тем, как она металась по хижине, собирая нужные ингредиенты, ведьма насмешливо спросила:

— Что, решила все же потрепыхаться?

Вот только веселья в ее глазах не было, лишь глухая тоска. Ответа ведьма не получила.

В итоге у нее все получилось. Точнее, она сделала все так, как полагалось, ритуал прошел без сучка, без задоринки, и хотя она не могла проверить, сработал он или нет, шестое, ведьминское чувство подсказывало ей, что она добилась своего. Никакого облегчения, никакой радости, никакого удовлетворения, разве что самую малость. Ей не стало легче, но, по крайней мере, она перестала постоянно думать о мести.

Как жить дальше, она не знала.

Первые несколько дней она почти не вставала с кровати, отговорившись болезнью, и была уверена, что за ней вот-вот придут. Суд людской выглядел гораздо более привлекательной перспективой, чем те "они", которыми пугала ведьма, но прошла неделя, потом другая — и ничего. Постепенно она перестала просыпаться по ночам в холодном поту и прислушиваться к шуму за окном и продолжила жить, как раньше: помогала матери по дому, отцу — в лавке, ходила к ведьме и прислушивалась к сплетням. Подруг у нее не было, и никто не мог, хихикая, посплетничать с ней, поэтому ей приходилось довольствоваться разговорами покупателей в отцовской лавке. Этого, впрочем, оказалось достаточно. Буквально через месяц после свадьбы одна почтенная матрона, понизив голос до громкого драматического шепота, рассказала своей товарке, что "молодого Даниса" уже не раз замечали у "срамного дома", и он "совсем стыд потерял". Даже она знала, что речь шла о публичном доме, единственном в городе, который никак не могли закрыть поборники нравственности, потому что у его владелицы было много покровителей, в том числе и бургомистр. Она с отчаянием подумала, что, быть может, ритуал все же не удался, но еще через месяц стали поговаривать, что Кристи видели с синяком под глазом, который та объясняла неудачным падением. Кристи еще несколько раз так неудачно падала, и после того, как она сломала руку, в гости к ней и Данису наведались ее братья. Шептались, что дым тогда стоял коромыслом, а веселье стояло такое, что Данис неделю не показывал носу из дому, а когда появился на людях, то стало ясно, что кто-то хорошенько его отделал. Кристи же больше не падала. Вскоре Данис вроде бы перестал ходить, как в воду опущенный, хотя былые веселье и удаль к нему так и не вернулись, и, казалось, все у них с женой наладилось. По крайней мере, в "срамной дом" он перестал наведываться. Городские кумушки строили самые разные предположения насчет причин их размолвки (самой популярной была недевственность невесты), а ей неожиданно было все равно. Даже мысль о том, что ее заклятье не сработало, перестала ее расстраивать, хотя в глубине души она не сомневалась, что ритуал-таки сработал.

Весна сменилась летом, лето — осенью, и когда деревья уже потеряли все листья, а ее перестали интересовать слухи, город облетела новость о том, что Данис зарезал Кристи. Насмерть. Она до боли в пальцах вцепилась в прилавок, услышав об этом, но следующая новость оказалась еще ужаснее: Кристи была на сносях. Пока покупательницы взахлеб обсуждали, что же случилось и почему Данис это сделал, она оставила лавку на отца, сославшись на то, что она обещала помочь маме с обедом, и, пошатываясь, отправилась на озеро. Она почти наверняка знала, почему Данис убил беременную жену.

Со стороны Бобровой запруды еще сохранились старые мостки, на которых раньше стирали белье жители давно заброшенной деревушки неподалеку. Запруда давно была разрушена, а мостки наполовину сгнили, но все еще уходили далеко в озеро. Конечно, ей было страшно, но еще страшнее было то, что она сделала. Она не желала зла Кристи, а теперь ее кровь была на ее руках. Потому что Кристи никак не могла быть беременна от мужа, который лишился мужской силы после ритуала. Она одна, не считая самого Даниса и Кристи, знала о причинах трагедии, о которой только и говорили в городе. Все то же ведьминское чувство уверяло ее, что она все правильно поняла, что смерть Кристи на ее совести, как если бы тот нож держала она сама, а не Данис. С его кровью на руках она могла бы спокойно жить, ни о чем не жалея, но только не кровью Кристи. Ее смерти она никогда не желала.

Осклизлые и черные мостки ходили ходуном под ее ногами. Было бы просто разжать руку, которой она крепко держалась за еще уцелевшие перила, но пока что она не была к этому готова. Она боялась. Страх угнездился в ее горле плотным комком, перекрывая воздух, и она боялась даже представить, каково это — упасть в ледяную воду и камнем пойти ко дну, заставляя себя не барахтаться, не дышать, не пытаться выжить. Ее колотило от страха, но она упорно шла к дальнему концу мостков, надеясь, что они сами проломятся под ней, и ей не придется прыгать. Ей не повезло.

Когда мостки закочились, так и не сломавшись, она бессильно опустилась на мокрые доски и прерывисто вздохнула. Поднявшийся ветер рябил черную воду, плескался ей, как несносный сорванец, а она все сидела, мокла и мерзла, не решаясь прыгнуть. В конце концов, рассудив, что еще чуть-чуть — и она окоченеет настолько, что попросту свалится в воду, она неловко поднялась на затекшие ноги, но не успела сделать и шагу вперед, как ее остановил знакомый голос и тяжелая рука на плече:

— Стой, дура.

Она замерла, потопталась на дрожащих мостах и снова села.

— Как ты меня нашла? — спросила она, просто чтобы не молчать.

— Я же ведьма, — фыркнула та, кряхтя, опустилась рядом с ней.

— Это я виновата, — сказала она, не сводя глаз с воды. — Я не хотела… я не думала, что все так закончится. Он просто должен был мучиться всю жизнь, потому что больше никогда не мог… потому что перестал быть мужчиной. Я думала, он начнет пить, драться, играть, опустится… что угодно, только не это. Я должна была понять… Это я ее убила.

Ведьма помолчала и сказала спокойно:

— Много ты себя берешь, как я погляжу. Каждый отвечает только за то, что сделал лично, и за то, каким своим помыслам он помог свершиться. Ты не желала зла Кристи, ты не брала в руки нож, которым ее зарезали, это дело рук Данис. Никто не заставлял его убивать, у него был выбор, и не твоя вина, что ему не хватило сил и совести, чтобы выбрать другой путь.

— Если бы не я, Кристи ему не изменила бы и осталась жива.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — покачала головой ведьма.

— Мне от этого не легче!

— А ты как думала? — хохотнула ведьма. — Ты когда пришла проситься ко мне в ученицы, всерьез верила, что убьешь — и останешься чистенькой? Ни переживать, ни мучиться не будешь, ни сомневаться, ни жалеть? Отомстишь и успокоишься, и все будет, как прежде, легко и просто?

— Он заслуживал смерти, — упрямо сказала она, — в этом я никогда не сомневалась.

— И все же он жив.

— Потому что то, я сделала вместо этого, должно было стать еще худшим наказанием. И стало. Об этом я никогда не жалела. Он заслужил… все этого. Только он, никто другой.

— Ну да, ну да… Допустим, ты его все же убила бы. Представь, что было бы потом. Данис твой ведь единственный сын, а его отец старше матери на сколько, лет на пятнадцать или больше? Кто, по-твоему, позаботился бы о его родителях после его смерти? Без него они сошли бы в могилу раньше срока. В их смерти ты бы тоже винила себя или тебе это и в голову бы не пришло? Умерли старики и умерли, невелика беда.

— Я… да, это тоже была бы моя вина. И вообще, я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь: чтобы я чувствовала себя виноватой или нет? Хотя это в любом случае не твое дело. Я готова ответить за все, что я сделала, это мои чувства и мое решение.

— Я ничего не хочу, — неожиданно устало сказала ведьма. — Ты, девочка, храбрее меня, знаешь? Я тоже когда-то поклялась отомстить. Родные, поди, с того света меня прокляли да в гробу все извертелись. Я ведь на их могилах клялась. Как поняла, что тоже выжила и уже не помру, так и поползла к ним. Их добрые люди без меня схоронили, спасибо им. Поклялась — и струсила. До сих пор об этом жалею, каждый божий день, а с тех пор лет прошло… Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько лет с тех пор пошло. Родителей твоих тогда еще не было, не то что тебя.

Она искоса взглянула на ведьму: такой старой та ну никак не могла быть.

— Ты, девочка, еще ничего не знаешь, как дитя-несмышленыш. Я сама виновата, не объяснила, да только обычно такое не объясняют, со временем это знание само приходит. Такие, как мы, могут прожить очень долго. Смерть нас стороной обходит, потому что не видит. Расколотые души — не по ее части, она только целые замечает. А от охотников нас Та Сторона скрывает.

— Та Сторона?

— Они. Те, кому оставляем в залог душу, а взамен они дают нам возможность колдовать.

— Дают… Значит, они могут забрать эту способность? — нахмурилась она. — А Охотники...

— Не могут, — отозвалась ведьма. — Речь не об этом, девочка, — с досадой продолжила она. — Суть в том, что ты оказалась сильнее меня, ты смогла отомстить, не пролила чужой крови и сохранила часть души. Ты должна радоваться, а не страдать. Чувствуешь себя виноватой? Понимаю. Быть виноватой и испытывать вину — две разные вещи, но чего ты добьешься, если сиганешь сейчас в воду? Только все потеряешь и уж точно не сможешь искупить свою мнимую вину.

— Как я могу жить с таким грузом на совести? — спросила она. — Мертвых не вернуть, я не могу исправить то, что случилось.

— Зато можешь помочь кому-нибудь еще. Всегда найдется кто-то, кому нужна помощь. Трудно будет, но так ты сама ведьмой стать решила, а ведьмам легко не бывает. Но ты, конечно, можешь утопиться, — довольно равнодушно добавила ведьма. — Быстро, легко, никаких угрызений совести. Никакой пользы, никакого искупления, только вечные мучения после. Вперед.

Ведьма кивком показала на черную воду, и она невольно поежилась. Ей и без того было страшно, а сейчас мысль о том, чтобы погрузиться в воду — и о том, что будет после, — вызывала у нее панический ужас. К горлу подступила тошнота, и ее передернуло.

— Да ты совсем продрогла, — сказала ведьма, придвинулась поближе и, притянув ее к себе, приобняла и укутала полой своего плаща. — Сейчас посидишь, согреешься, и тебе полегчает, обещаю. Не бойся, все наладится, это только кажется, что все безнадежно, но, поверь мне, старухе, в по-настоящему безнадежные ситуации ты еще не попадала, и это хорошо. Все образуется, все перемелется, ты только потерпи. И слушай меня внимательно, а то это озеро раем тебе покажется, пожалеешь, что не утопла.

Она была и рада слушать, но у нее слипались глаза, и, как ни старалась она держать их открытыми, у нее ничего не вышло. Уронив голову ведьме на плечо, она заснула, и уже больше ничего не слышала и не видела.

**Секундной стрелки бег. 9/11**

Он проснулся от холода. Одеяло, тонкое и протершееся до дыр, кое-как натянутое на троих, не согревало. Под боком у него сопела Бритта, как всегда с пальцем во рту, укутанная в мамину шаль, а за спиной, раскинув во все стороны руки и ноги, спал Йорген, которому холод был нипочем.

— …другого не остается.

Он не сразу понял, что слышит голос одной из старших сестер. Осторожно повернувшись, он увидел, что на столе горит крошечная свечка, а за столом разговаривают Анна-Стина и Магритт.

— Сгинет же, — вздохнула Анна-Стина. – Не выживет он там, сама знаешь.

— А делать что? Что делать-то, Анна-Стина? Чудо еще, что нам удалось так хорошо пристроить Бритту с Йоргеном, хоть у них шанс будет.

— Да… А что, никак господа с фермы не хотят вместе с Бриттой и Романа взять?

— Никак. Говорят, что Бритта их внучке подружкой будет, других детей ведь на ферме нет, а если еще мальчика взять, то он только и будет что драться и девочек задирать. Я уж и так, и этак пыталась их убедить, что наш Роман не такой, что он хулиганить не будет, а им лишняя пара рук не помешает, и не объест он их, но они ни в какую. Нет, мол, и все, только Бритту возьмем.

— И Свендсену еще один подмастерье не нужен…

— Не нужен. Он и Йоргена-то взял, потому что с отцом когда-то дружил. Так-то Йорген еще маловат для учебы.

— Госпожа Мартиссен ни за что не позволит мне взять Романа к себе, — сказала Анна-Стина.

— Мне госпожа Скьёллерсон тоже, — эхом отозвалась Магритт. — Клаус в море, от Марии давно уже ни слуху, ни духу...

Роман нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, о чем это они. С тех пор, как умерла мама, голова у него будто бы наполнилась туманом, и думать было особенно тяжело. Перед глазами у него, как наяву, встал деревянный гроб, и Роман зажмурился, дернув головой. Нет, он не будет это вспоминать. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что мама больше не вернется. Вместо этого он все мучился мыслью о том, как ей, должно быть, холодно и страшно в темноте под землей, и как сложно ей будет выбраться наверх, и как плохо будет при этом ее бедным рукам, которые всегда были красными и раздутыми из-за того, что она целыми днями стирала белье других людей. Конечно же, мама вернется, она ведь не могла бросить Романа, и Бритту, и Йоргена. Анна-Стина и Магритт, а еще Клаус и Мария, еще одни брат и сестра Романа, были уже совсем большие, работали и жили далеко, они могли обойтись и без мамы, а как быть Роману? Он, конечно же, пойдет работать — ну и что, что ему всего шесть лет? он всегда помогал маме стирать белье, — и Йорген тоже будет зарабатывать на жизнь, он на целый год старше Романа, и кому тогда приглядывать за трехлетней Бриттой? Хотя нет, это будет не нужно, потому что Анна-Стина и Магритт собираются отдать ее и Йоргена, но куда?

— Я сама отведу его завтра, — сказала Магритт решительно.

Анна-Стина снова вздохнул, помолчала и ответила:

— Ничего, я отведу.

Они погасили свечу и улеглись спать на полу — после смерти мамы сестры продали почти все в доме, чтобы заплатить могильщику. (Магритт сказала, что "все равно ничего из этого нам больше не понадобится". Роман хотел возразить, что им нужен будет стол, и стулья, и котелок, но ему было так страшно и грустно, а Магритт с Анной-Стиной так плакали, что он ничего не сказал.) Роман еще какое-то время лежал в полной тишине и темноте, прижимая к себе Бритту, силясь представить, как они будут жить в этом пустом холодном доме без мамы, и, тихонько, плача, в конце концов заснул.

Утром Анна-Стина подняла его первым. Она вытащила его, полусонного, из кровати, укутала в свою шаль и повела на улицу, где едва-едва занимался рассвет, всучив в руку зачерствевший хлеб, чтобы позавтракать по дороге.

— Куда мы? — спросил Роман.

Анна-Стина ответила, не глядя на него:

— Туда, где о тебе позаботятся, в твой новый дом. У тебя будет еда и крыша над головой. Только ты должен хорошо себя вести и слушаться старших, обещаешь?

— А Бритта и Йорген? Я хочу остаться с ними, — упираясь, выкрикнул Роман — У нас же есть дом, я буду ждать маму там!

— Роман… — Анна-Стина остановилась, присела перед ним на корточки и сказала, положив руки ему на плечи: — Мама не вернется, понимаешь? Она умерла, и о вас с Йоргеном и Бриттой некому позаботиться, мы с Магритт работаем у чужих людей и не можем взять вас к себе. Мы нашли для Бритты семью, которая ее вырастит, а Йорген будет жить с сапожником Свендсеном и учиться у него, чтобы ему было чем зарабатывать на жизнь, когда он вырастет. Но ты… Роман, милый, прости, но тебе придется пожить пока в работном доме. Это не навсегда, — быстро прибавила она. — Как только получится, я или Магритт тебя заберем.

— Нет! — О работном доме Роман слышал, и хотя он мало что понимал в историях, которые взрослые рассказывали об этом месте вполголоса, этого хватило, чтобы твердо усвоить, что это страшное место. Даже у очень сильных взрослых на лице появлялся ужас, когда становилось известно, что кто-то из их соседей попал туда. — Нет, я лучше буду жить на улице.

— Роман! — Анна-Стина слегка встряхнула его за плечи. — Мама очень огорчилась бы, увидев, как ты себя ведешь. Это для твоего же блага.

— Да лучше пусть меня заберет король Лабиринта! — выкрикнул он — и задохнулся от ужаса.

Работный дом был ему менее страшен, чем Лабиринт, про который ему не раз говорила старая Йоханна, иногда присматривающая за Романом.

Из Работного дома люди иногда возвращались, как их сосед Густафссон, только старыми и уродливыми. Из Лабиринта, расположенного так далеко, что добраться туда можно было только с помощью магии, из Лабиринта, куда забирал детей, особенно тех, кто плохо себя вел, зловещий король Лабиринта, из Лабиринта, населенного гоблинами, троллями и злыми духами, не возвращался никто.

Роман зажмурился, ожидая, что его вот-вот поволочет за волосы в Лабиринт какой-нибудь гоблин или тролль, но все, что он ощутил и услышал — это руки Анны-Стины, обнимавшие его, и ее слезы на своей щеке, скрип телеги продавца рыбой да ругань полицейских.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала Анна-Стина. — Просто будь хорошим мальчиком и слушайся взрослых, обещаешь?

Роман открыл глаза и оцепенело кивнул. Он не помнил, как дошел до работного дома, как Анна-Стина попрощалась с ним — кривя рот, но не плача, — как его осматривали и ощупывали чужие люди. Все его внимание занимал страх, заполнивший его всего изнутри так, что, казалось, открой он рот, и страх польется из него мощным потоком. Когда его, наконец, оставили в покое, отведя в большую полутемную комнату, в углу которой было свалено какое-то тряпье, Роман прислонился спиной к холодной сырой стене и сполз вниз, не в силах держаться на дрожащих ногах.

Он совсем не удивился, когда между одним вздохом и другим мир вокруг него изменился, и полумрак сменился оранжевым светом.

— Так, так, так…

Роман не хотел смотреть в лицо тому, кто обхватил его подбородок цепкими пальцами и поднял его голову, но выбора не было. Он никогда еще не видал такого странного человека. У него была иссиня черная кожа, разноцветные глаза — один темный, а второй белесо-голубой, — короткие волосы цвета меди и острозубая улыбка. Никогда в жизни Роман еще не испытывал такого ужаса, и… Он не был самым храбрым мальчиком в квартале, и не раз ночью плакал тихонько из-за этого, но когда кто-то обзывал его "маменькиным сынком", "трусом" и "мямлей" он дрался. Слепо, безрассудно, неистово, не думая ни о чем, кроме как отомстить обидчикам. И сейчас он дернул головой, силясь высвободиться, и, сказал громко, глядя прямо в разноцветные глаза незнакомца:

— Пусти, я хочу домой! Пусти!

— Даже так, — хмыкнул тот, кто не мог быть никем иным, кроме как королем Лабиринта. — Ну что ж, это будет даже весело. Ты сам попросил забрать тебя, и я терпеть не могу непостоянных людей, но, так и быть, я дам тебе шанс. Если ты найдешь выход из Лабиринта и доберешься до моего замка-за-Лабиринтом — вон он, видишь? — ты сможешь вернуться домой.

Роман едва не закричал: "Да, я готов, я найду замок, только верни меня домой!", но в последнюю секунду захлопнул рот. Старая Йоханна рассказывала ему не только про Лабиринт, но и множество других историй и сказок, и из всех из них он вынес одно: приключения героев всегда страшные и опасные, и мало кому дается второй шанс. Лабиринт — Роман абстрактно знал, что это такое, но все равно плохо понимал его суть, — лежал внизу, у подножия холма, на котором они стояли, а далеко-далеко впереди, на другом холме, вспарывал небо своими острыми башнями черный замок. Лабиринт был очень-очень большой, намного больше квартала, где жил Роман, и даже отсюда было видно, какими высокими, колючими и неприступными были его стены.

— Даже если я буду много-много раз пробовать? — Роман очень надеялся, что он очень быстро найдет дорогу к замку, но если нет? — Все лето, и весну, и зиму? Много-много дней? — пересохшими губами уточнил Роман. — Даже если у меня не сразу получится, ты все равно вернешь меня домой?

Дома было холодно, и на земле уже лежал первый снег, но здесь воздух был почти невыносимо горячим.

Повелитель Лабиринта вновь хмыкнул и еще крепче обхватил подборок Романа.

— Да, — рассеянно сказал он, — из тебя и впрямь может выйти толк. Цени мою щедрость: ты сможешь вернуться домой, как только войдешь в мой замок, когда бы это ни случилось.

— Клянешься? — обмирая от страха и собственной дерзости, спросил Роман. Этому он тоже научился из историй Йоханны: важности клятвы.

— Клянусь. — Повелитель Лабиринта отпустил, наконец, Романа и улыбнулся, демонстрируя острые клыки.

Роман кивнул, чувствуя, как у него дрожат колени. Он справится. Он дойдет и снова увидит брата, сестер и маму. Надо лишь быть храбрым и, как говорил башковитый Расмус, "раскидывать мозгами". Он справится.

*** * ***

Обычно стены Лабиринта топорщились колючками, были украшены ядовитыми цветами и служили домом для хищных пикси и огнедышащих ящериц, но тому, кто вырос здесь, давно не составляло труда заставить эту стену притвориться на время обычным кустом. Сидя на стене, они смотрели за разворачивающейся в небе битвой: Кентавр, созвездие из семнадцати ярких звезд и пяти менее ярких, привычно боролся с Лисом и Волком, пока Нимфа расчесывала рядом свои роскошные мерцающие волосы. Они как обычно поспорили на то, кто победит на этот раз: Кентавр с огненными стрелами или Лис и Волк со своими огромными клыками. Звезды падали с неба, солнечные системы разлетались по вселенной, подобно порванным бусам, а черные дыры пожирали космос, пока вечные соперники пытались уничтожить друг друга, чтобы возродиться следующей ночью и заново начать свою битву.

Раненый кентавр упал на передние ноги, и Роман, пожав плечами, лег на спину. Кажется, сегодня он сделал неверную ставку, завтра… Хотя нет, завтра ведь может и не быть. По крайней мере, не здесь и не так. Андрей — почему-то из всех имен, которые он себе выбирал, это нравилось ему больше всего, — лег рядом, заложив руки за голову.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Андрей, не поворачивая головы.

Он никогда не умел промолчать тогда, когда нужно.

Роман не хотел сейчас говорить об этом, но отказаться от этого разговора значило подтвердить опасения Андрея, а этого он хотел еще меньше.

— Уверен, — сказал Роман с уверенностью, которую желал бы чувствовать на самом деле.

— Если что… — Роману не надо было даже смотреть на Андрея, он и так знал, что тот сейчас хмурится, но полон решимости сдержать свое слово. — Я тебя найду.

"Если будет, что находить", — подумал Роман, но, разумеется, не произнес этого вслух. Вместо этого он сказал лениво:

— Если до этого дойдет, не забудь прихватить с собой амброзию, без нее я точно не выживу.

— Угу, сразу неиссякаемую бочку.

— А она у тебя есть? — оживился Роман.

Андрей пнул его в лодыжку.

— Я могу… — начал он через несколько минут, но Роман перебил его, зная, о чем пойдет речь:

— Нет.

— Но…

— Это моя битва. Или я выиграю, или проиграю. Третий будет здесь определенно лишним. Но я благодарен за предложение, правда.

И он действительно был благодарен. Жаль, что он и в самом деле не мог его принять. Не то чтобы Андрей мог выстоять против Повелителя Лабиринта и Короля гоблинов — в конце концов, в первый раз он попал сюда по ошибке, заблудившись (ошибка, за которую Роман был ему невероятно благодарен, ведь иначе они никогда не встретились бы и не подружились), что уж говорить про его боевые навыки, — но хоть морально поддержал бы. Зато можно было рассчитывать на то, что он и впрямь найдет Романа, если тот вернется домой. Забавно: Роман провел в Лабиринте много лет, гораздо больше, чем отмерено обычному человеку, но если он проиграет, то вернется домой в тот же самый час, когда исчез с лица земли, только собой сегодняшним. Он не знал, откуда у него такая уверенность в этом, но эта шутка была бы в духе Короля гоблинов.

В какой момент все перевернулось с ног на голову? Когда яд Лабиринта проник в кровь Романа, и вместо того, чтобы желать вернуться домой, он захотел обратного — свергнуть с трона Повелителя Лабиринта и занять его место? В какую секунду сестры, братья и дом перестали быть для него важны, а Лабиринт, его магия и могущество, наоборот, превратились в единственную желанную цель? У Романа не было ответа на этот вопрос. Лабиринт давно уже стал его домом, он знал его – все его закоулки, повороты и подлости, — как свои пять пальцев, и давным-давно мог бы покинуть его и победно распахнуть двери Замка, но это значило бы возвращение домой, а это больше не входило в его планы.

Все эти годы Роман старательно учился всему, что мог дать ему Лабиринт, его обитатели и его Повелитель, когда снисходил до общения с ним, и завтрашний день был не хуже и не лучше любого другого, чтобы сразиться с Королем гоблинов. Нельзя было сказать, что Роман был готов к этому или уверен в своих силах, но — почему бы и нет? Ему давно уже было скучно настолько, что он вполне созрел совершить какую-нибудь глупость, и схватка с Повелителем Лабиринта была не самым худшем вариантом.

О том, что если он проиграет, если ему не удастся победить Короля гоблинов, возвращение домой будет огромной удачей, думать не хотелось, потому что альтернативой, причем наиболее вероятной, была смерть. Король гоблинов никогда не славился великодушием.

Он справится.

*** * ***

— Очень удачно, что я не свернулся раньше, — повторил "бариста", держа Катерину на мушке. — Убьем одним выстрелом сразу двух зайцев. Я самого начала говорил, что это дурацкий план, но кто ж меня слушал? Зато теперь можно побыстрее со всем разделаться. Пташка добровольно зашла в клетку и закрыла за собой дверь — очень удобно.

— Я не…

— Конечно, не понимаешь, — перебил ее "бариста". — Ничего, это временно. Перед смертью все узнаешь, даю слово. А теперь пошевеливайся. Иди к боковой двери фургона, и без фокусов.

Выражение лица бандита было на редкость дружелюбным и спокойным, но в глазах отражалось хладнокровие убийцы. Катерина замерла, судорожно соображая, как ей поступить. То, что у нее были заняты руки, ничего не значило, если постараться, можно обойтись и без них, но Катерина не была уверена, что ей стоило это делать. Не похоже, что ее собирались убить прямо в эту секунду, и, возможно, имело смысл подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Горе, как известно, происходило от ума, и Катерина вскоре в этом убедилась: бандиту надоели ее долгие раздумья, и он решительно шагнул к ней и схватил за плечо. Катерина была не из пугливых, у нее был богатый опыт в различных конфликтах и заварушках, но сейчас она от неожиданности на мгновение запаниковала и плеснула в лицо "баристе" кофе. Точнее, пыталась плеснуть, совершенно забыв, что крышки плотно закрыты. Спешно срывать их было поздно, хотя это она как раз могла бы сделать и без рук.

— Ах ты сука! — выругался бандит и стремительно, так что она не успела увернуться, ударил Катерину рукоятью пистолета в висок.

Тихо вскрикнув, Катерина упала на землю, на миг ослепнув и выронив из рук кофе, и скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, как к ним несется мощный тяжелый зверь. Против Тапы — верного, умного, стремительного как молния Тапы, который всегда был не прочь поразвлечься, — у "баристы" не было ни единого шанса. Остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах перед опешившим бандитом, Тапа одним движением лапы выбил у него пистолет, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и завыл. У Катерины просто не было времени, чтобы его остановить. "Бариста" заорал, объятый животным паническим ужасом, и ему уже было не помочь. Катерина все же крикнула для очистки совести: "Тапа, не надо!", но это ничего не могло изменить. Катерина терпеть не могла, когда Тапа так делал. Мир вокруг нее свернулся в поглощающий все на своем пути торнадо, и у Катерины заложило уши от низкого, мало кому слышимого гула. Она съежилась, хотя прекрасно знала, что ей ничего не грозит, и затаила дыхание. Она не смотрела на Тапу и бандита, но прекрасно слышала эхо дальнего лая, гудков охотничьих рожков, топота копыт и улюлюканья. Минута-другая — и бездыханный "бариста" упал у ног довольного Тапы. Стараясь не глядеть на призрачную фигуру, появившуюся за Тапой, Катерина неловко поднялась на ноги, стерпела длинный мокрый язык, лизнувший ее рану, одним движением руки уничтожила разлившийся кофе и стаканы и пошла в тупик между домами, где, судя доносившимся оттуда звукам, шла драка не на жизнь, а на смерть. В том, кто был одним из противников, не было никаких сомнений.

*** * ***

Он опаздывал. Его наспех придуманный план был сырым и во многом зависел от того, действительно ли реальность, то есть здания вокруг, соответствовала его представлениям и воспоминаниям о них. Соответствовала: на большинстве домов на этой стороне улицы действительно были внешние пожарные лестницы, как он и помнил, а сами дома стояли очень близко друг к другу. И все же его правота не помогала. Он не успевал. Перелезая через забор, подтаскивая к стене ящик, чтобы забраться на пожарную лестницу, которая начиналась слишком высоко, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу — не смотреть вниз, только не смотреть вниз, — ругаясь с некстати подвернувшимся под ногу курильщиком между домами, когда пришлось спускаться на землю, Александр мысленно вел обратный отсчет, отчетливо понимая, что не успевает. Правда, куда или к кому именно он опаздывал, он не имел ни малейшего представления, но неумолимый секундомер в его голове отсчитывал секунды до… До чего?

Пока он лазал и прыгал туда-сюда, Александра охватило внезапно охватило отчетливое чувство дежавю, что было странно, потому что он никогда не бегал за ретивыми преступниками по крышам, а в детстве… Детство он помнил настолько смутно, что это серьезно его беспокоило бы, не будь у него других проблем, но он все равно был убежден, что и в сопливом возрасте не скакал по гаражам. Так откуда это знакомое ощущение короткого полета, хрустящей черепицы и бездны под ногами?

В тупик между домами Александр спрыгнул как раз возле кофейного фургона. Он на секунду замер, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Додумать мысль о том, что ему стоит заглянуть в первую очередь в фургон, потому что Катерина сумеет о себе позаботиться, тем более что он слышал ее голос за углом, ему не удалось: в наступившей вдруг пронзительной, звенящей тишине раздался оглушительный животный вой.

Время словно замедлило свой ход, стало густым и тягучим, взяв всех вокруг в заложники, превратив в мух, пленных янтарем. Следом за воем раздался громкий мужской крик, который в реальности наверняка длился не дольше нескольких секунд, но сейчас казался несмолкаемым. Вопль этот не успел еще стихнуть, когда послышался чуть менее громкий и совсем короткий женский вскрик, а потом — снова мгновение давящей тишины. А потом дверь фургона начала открываться. Она отъезжала в сторону по миллиметру в час, но Александр все равно не успевал вовремя отреагировать — спрятаться или занять выгодную позицию. Он двигался будто бы сквозь густой сироп и не мог, никак не мог шевелиться быстрее.

Когда дверь фургона, наконец, полностью открылась, время низко загудело, хлестнуло, как натянутая до предела и отпущенная тетива, и потекло со своей обычной скоростью. Стоявший в распахнутой двери высокий сгорбившийся мужчина держал в пистолет и, заметив Александра, начал было поднимать его, но Александр все же исхитрился и в последнюю секунду ударил его головой под руку. Мужчина вскрикнул, но пистолет, как надеялся Александр, не выронил. Не то чтобы Александр не умел драться, но ему уже очень давно не приходилось защищать свою жизнь кулаками, и на миг он почти поверил в то, что сейчас ему конец. Умирать он не хотел, это определенно, и потому, хоть и рискуя нарваться на пулю, за руку дернул бандита на себя, вытаскивая из фургона. Александр ни за что не смог бы внятно и подробно описать их дальнейшую драку. Главной его целью было вырвать у противника пистолет, и вначале он сосредоточился именно на этом. В процессе его несколько раз приложили головой об асфальт, сам он заехал бандиту ногой в грудь и по уху, но в конечном итоге Александр добился своего. Пистолет улетел под фургон, и высоченный бандит, у которого явно был большой опыт в грязных драках, взревел раненым кабаном и с удвоенной силой набросился на Александра.

Александр не знал, как долго он уворачивался от чужих кулаков и сам бил, как и куда удавалось. Более-менее в себя он пришел, когда противник повалил его на землю, сел сверху и начал душить. Глаза щипало от пота и крови, во рту был металлический привкус — нескольких зубов он явно недосчитался, — разбитый нос ощутимо распух, а дышать было категорически нечем. Александр хрипел, силился разжать руки бандита, ударить его ногой, это не помогало. В глазах у него потемнело, и он уже ждал, что еще секунда — и все закончится, когда сквозь звон в ушах он услышал женский крик и собачий лай. Не сразу, но руки на его шее разжались, и, жадно дыша ртом, Александр несколько секунд не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг. Когда он, наконец, немного пришел в себя и, со стоном перекатившись на бок, огляделся, то увидел Катерину, прислонившуюся спиной к фургону, и Тапу, стоявшего рядом.

— Прости, он сбежал, — сказала Катерина, подойдя к Александру.

Она помогла ему встать — не сдержавшись, Александр выматерился от боли: ребра были если не сломаны, то основательно отбиты, — и сказала заворчавшему Тапе:

— Да, знаю, я дала ему уйти, но две внезапные смерти от естественных причин — слишком подозрительно.

— В смысле? — прохрипел Александр.

Катерина не ответила, а Тапа фыркнул, и, будь он человеком, Александр сказал бы, что он смеется над ним. Он сделал шаг вперед и едва не рухнул обратно на землю.

Подставив ему плечо, Катерина молча повела его к выходу из тупичка, но Александр остановил ее:

— Подожди, надо проверить фургон.

Они кое-как доковыляли обратно и, заглянув в распахнутую дверь фургона, увидели ровно то, что ожидали: мертвое тело. Обескровленная женщина лежала на полу, в углу стоял какой-то прибор, вероятнее всего, для откачки крови, и большая пластмассовая бочка — непрозрачная, но ее содержимое легко было угадать. Они развернулись и побрели обратно: Александр чувствовал себя так, словно долго его утюжили асфальтоукладчиком, а Катерина была молчалива и мрачна, и это наводило на нехорошие подозрения.

Когда они вышли на улицу, первым, что увидел Александр, было тело мужчины, явно "баристы", лежавшее аккурат под фонарем. На первый взгляд на нем не было ни одной раны, но это, само собой, ни о чем не говорило.

— Как ты его? — спросил Александр. Когда прибудут его коллеги, лучше, если у них с Катериной будет одна связная история на двоих.

— Я? — вполне натурально удивилась Катерина, и Александр, посмотрев на нее при свете фонаря, заметил у нее на виске свежую, еще кровоточащую рану. — Все в порядке, — сказала она, заметив взгляд Александра, — жить буду. А этот… я до него даже пальцем не дотронулась. Естественные причины, инфаркт, скорее всего, ну, или инсульт. Кто же знал, что он так боится собак, да, Тапа?

Тапа согласно рыкнул в ответ.

— Разумеется, — продолжила Катерина, — по официальной версии его так напугал ты, так что можешь начинать готовиться к роли грозы преступников.

Пока Александр подбирал слова, чтобы высказать все, что он думал о ней, о Тапе и о ситуации в целом, внезапно раздавшийся прямо над ухом рев мотоцикла оглушил его и заставил забыть обо всем.

— Ну, вот, я пропустил самое интересное, — сказал парень, припарковавший мотоцикл прямо рядом с фонарем, под которым лежал труп. — Не могли меня подождать?

Его лицо казалось Александру смутно знакомым, и он с трудом припомнил, что видел его в холле "Уробороса", когда пришел туда в первый раз. Тапа залаял так громко, что Александр окончательно оглох и невольно потряс головой. Это было плохой идеей: внутри его многострадального черепа словно разорвалась атомная бомба, и он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, претерпевая боль. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел, что Катерина уже забралась на мотоцикл позади водителя и даже успела надеть шлем.

— Удачи, детектив, — весело пожелала она, и мотоцикл рванул с места быстрее, чем болид "Формулы-1".

Где-то вдали послышались звуки полицейских сирен. Александр прислонился спиной к ближайшему зданию, медленно сполз по стене и, приземлившись на пятую точку, подумал о том, что рев мотоцикла должно было бы быть слышно задолго до того, как он остановился рядом с ними, и еще долго после того, как он уехал. Однако Александр мог поклясться, что мотоцикл буквально материализовался из воздуха, да и сейчас кроме сирен ничто не нарушало тишину этой ночи.

Александр зажмурился и стал ждать.

*** * ***

Дорога до дома казалась вдвое длиннее обычного. Она шла и отчетливо понимала, что с ней что-то не так, но никак не могла сообразить, что именно. Как будто ей что-то мешало, как тянущая одежда, неудобные туфли или растрепанные волосы, лезущие в глаза. Разгадка пришла внезапно и поразила сильнее удара молнии. Она встала, как вкопанная, и прислушалась к себе. Она все еще была самой собой, но вместе с тем — кем-то еще. "Теперь охотникам придется попотеть, чтобы тебя найти", — сказал ей внутренний голос. Голос ведьмы. Ее заколотило от осознания того, что часть ее души — та самая, которую она отдала когда-то в залог, — больше ей не принадлежала, была отрезана от нее, как горбушка от краюхи хлеба, а ее место заняла часть души ведьмы, слившись воедино с ее собственной так, что уже не разделишь. Это не изменило ее личность, по крайней мере, она не чувствовала себя другим человеком, но все же… Все же она стала иной. "Что лучше, потерпеть меня или попасться охотнику?" — тихо спросила у нее ведьма на ухо — изнутри. Она не знала, что будет дальше, но пока что охотник выглядел гораздо менее привлекательной перспективой, чем жизнь душа в душу — в прямом смысле слова — с ведьмой. Она подавила приступ тошноты и пошла дальше.

Занятая своим внутренним миром, она не обращала внимания на мир окружающий и зря. Калитку она открыла машинально, быстро взбежала по ступенькам крыльца и уже когда постучалась в закрытую дверь, держась за перила, ее догнало ощущение неправильности. Ступеньки не скрипели, привычная трещина на перилах исчезла, а дверь была новой. Все это она поняла, лишь когда дверь открылась и на пороге появилась незнакомая женщина. Молодая, в свободном платье, одутловатая, с мукой на щеке — она выглядела так, словно была у себя дома.

— День добрый, — поприветствовала она, настороженно глядя на незваную гостью.

— З-здравствуй, — запинаясь, ответила она, силясь понять, что происходит. Где мама? Она едва не произнесла это вслух, но ведьма внутри нее предостерегающе поднесла палец к губам и покачала головой. — Я… Где пани Ружка?

Женщина нахмурилась, потерла щеку и сказала с сожалением:

— Так она умерла, уже почитай лет пять как.

— К-как умерла?

— Не знаю, — женщина пожала плечами. — Болела, кажется.

Она крепче ухватилась за перила, не в силах поверить в то, что сказала женщина. Бред какой-то! Мама еще утром была, слава богу, жива-здорова. Ведьмин голос внутри что-то говорил, но она его не слышала. Не слушала. Не желала слушать.

— А пан Ружка?

— Тоже умер, — ответила женщина, и подозрение пополам с опаской в ее взгляде усилились стократно. — За год, что ли, до хозяйки. А кто их ищет?

— Я…

"Я их дочь! — хотелось крикнуть ей. — Где папа и мама? Я ничего не понимаю!".

— Племянница, — хрипло сказала она. — Троюродная.

— Угу. Вот что, троюродная племянница, дом мы купили честно, у наследников Ружек, за полную цену, — выпрямившись и уперев руки в боки, заявила женщина.

— Я… — Голова кружилась, ноги были словно набиты соломой, а язык будто присох к небу. — Я не претендую, я просто хотела с ними увидеться, — чужим, ведьминым, голосом сказала она. — Моя матушка давно потеряла связь с Ружками. Она тоже недавно умерла, и я думала найти Ружек и рассказать им… поговорить…

Она не разревелась на пороге теперь уже не-своего дома лишь чудом. Ведьма молчала, и она спросила дрожащим голосом:

— А дочь? У них была дочь, где она?

Она не была уверена, что на самом деле хочет знать ответ. На лице женщины впервые появилось сочувствие.

— И она преставилась, — ответила она. — Незадолго до отца. Утопла, говорят, хотя ее так и не нашли, но люди видели, как она к озеру шла. Да, как раз лет шесть назад это было, когда Даниса Коржака казнили.

— Ясно.

— Может, зайдете, воды выпьете? — неожиданно предложила женщина, видимо, поняв, что ее внезапная гостья вот-вот свалится в обморок.

— Нет, — медленно ответила она, покачав головой. — Я пойду. Спасибо. Мир вашему дому.

Женщина что-то сказала, но она ее уже не услышала. Пошатываясь, она побрела прочь, и в голове ее не было ни одной связной мысли.

Ноги сами собой привели ее к дому ведьмы, где она, не раздеваясь, безучастно легла на пыльную кровать, пахнущую плесенью, и заснула мертвым сном.

**Секундной стрелки бег. 10/11**

Он проиграл. Ему не хватило совсем немного – чуть-чуть времени, толики сил, капли умения, доли везения, — но конечном итоге было уже неважно, почему именно он так и не смог одолеть Повелителя Лабиринта. Самым главным было то, что он проиграл.

Тем не менее, несмотря на поражение, несмотря на то что его ждало, Роман никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким живым. Его кровь кипела от возбуждения и нерастраченной силы – он еще многое мог бы противопоставить Королю Гоблинов, но было уже поздно, — и его потряхивало от желания продолжить схватку. Если бы он не был пришпилен сейчас к каменной стене Замка невидимыми путами, он бы так и сделал.

— Я был прав, — сказал Повелитель Лабиринта, и в кои-то веки в его голосе не было ни насмешки, ни издевки, ни скучающего равнодушия. Он, разнообразия ради, был серьезен и честен, и это хуже, чем все его остроты и колкости вместе взятые. – Из тебя мог бы получиться толк. Когда-нибудь ты мог бы стать моим преемником. Но ты поторопился и сам все испортил. Неужели ты и впрямь рассчитывал победить меня? Ты, щенок-недоучка?

Роман молчал. Он был так близко к победе, что уже почти чувствовал на языке ее сладкий вкус. Он мог бы выиграть, мог бы занять трон Короля Гоблинов не когда-то в будущем, а прямо сейчас. Сам виноват, поторопился, но кто не рискует, тот ничего не добивается. Роман усвоил это еще в первые дни своего пребывания в Лабиринте, когда выбирал, как добраться до яблони со спелыми налитыми яблоками: через зеленую лужайку или по верху, по узкой живой стене высотой три метра. Роман выбрал верх – и не прогадал, в этом он убедился, когда бросил огрызок яблока, на удивление не отравленного, на травку, и огрызок вспыхнул и мгновенно сгорел.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебе обещал? — спросил Король гоблинов, чуть склонив голову.

— Помню? А если я передумал? — улыбаясь разбитыми губами, поинтересовался Роман.

— Я всегда держу свое слово, — медленно сказал Король гоблинов, — и мне нет дела до слов других. Ты сам хотел вернуться домой, ты сам согласился на мои условия, а я — на твои. Это была честная сделка, и я намереваюсь выполнить ее условия. Ты вошел в мой замок, а значит, тебя ждет награда: возвращение домой.

Король гоблинов ухмыльнулся и взмахнул рукой.

Роман во многом не уступал силами и умениями своему противнику, однако магия времени была для него еще слишком сложна. Тем не менее кое на что он все же был способен. Роману когда-то потребовалось немало времени, что понять, что даже для обычного человека, лишенного магии, каждое путешествие — это в любом случае путешествие во времени, потому что невозможно переместиться из одной точки в другую одномоментно. Это правило действовало и для магии. Даже если казалось, что Повелитель Лабиринта или какой-то другой обитатель Той Стороны, оказывались в нужном месте за считанные секунды, даже если место это находилось за много миров и километров от них, на самом деле они лишь обходили законы времени и пространства, сжимали и то, и другое до размера спичечной головки. Повелитель Лабиринта лучше других умел подчинять время своей воле, обращать его вспять, ускорять и замедлять, искажать, разрывать и сплетать воедино. Такой уровень магии был пока недоступен Роману, но он мог, по крайней мере, увидеть, какие нити времени тянет на себя Король гоблинов и как сплетает и расплетает их.

Первое, чему Роман научился в Лабиринте, было искусство надежно прятаться, в том числе и на видном месте. У него не было времени на то, чтобы обдумать свои действия, все, что он мог — это незаметно от Короля гоблинов, глядя ему прямо в глаза, зацепиться за одну из нитей, которую тот сплетал, и в самый последний момент, за ту миллисекунду, что оставалась до того, как его вышвырнуло в мир людей, и потянуть ее в сторону. Совсем немного, но этого было достаточно. Он надеялся.

Некогда родной мир встретил его холодом. Застонав, Роман поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с себя снег, потер щеку, которой впечатался в промерзшую землю, и огляделся: сзади чернел лес, а впереди — казавшееся бескрайним поле, за которым тянулся редкий перелесок. Роман облизнул палец и поднял его вверх, прислушиваясь ко времени: да, он не ошибся. Как он и рассчитывал, дергая нить времени, он попал в край, где родился, точнее, родится — до этого момента оставалось еще много лет. Роману как раз хватит времени, чтобы набраться сил, выучить все то, что он не успел в Лабиринте, чтобы снова сразиться с Королем гоблинов. На этот раз он победит, в этом он был уверен.

Из-за деревьев перелеска поднимался сизый дым, так что у Романа имелся шанс найти впереди хоть одну живую душу. Не то чтобы он сильно этого хотел, но перемещение сюда отняло у него слишком много сил, и в эту минуту он не мог даже растопить снег, чтобы напиться, не говоря уже о более сложной магии. Ему нужно было убежище, где тепло и есть еда, а с остальным он разберется позже. В том числе и с тем, как сделать так, чтобы Андрей побыстрее его нашел.

Встряхнувшись, Роман вытер кровь с губ и упрямо поковылял вперед. Сзади него в лесу ухнул филин — откровенно ехидно, — и Роман, оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец.

*** * ***

Узнать, где находился постоялый двор "Уроборос" было несложно, а вот дойти туда оказалось задачкой потруднее. Перво-наперво она поспешила уйти из родного городка, хотя едва ли кто-то узнал бы ее теперь, и не только потому, что все считали ее мертвой.

Первые несколько дней она могла лишь безучастно лежать на кровати ведьмы, уставившись в угол, где свил себе роскошную паутину паук, но в конце концов ее пустой желудок так настойчиво напомнил о себе, что ей пришлось встать. и поломать голову над тем, где и как добыть еды. Думать о родителях она себе запретила. (Бедная мама, она, наверное, все глаза себе выплакала, а папа… это его убило. Она его убила. "Все мы покидаем дом рано или поздно, так или иначе", — сказала ведьма, ставшая ее внутренним голосом. После она еще очень долго старалась не вспоминать о папе и маме, чтобы не умереть самой от разбитого сердца.) Хижина ведьмы хоть и покосилась и изрядно просела за прошедшие годы, но все же была не в таком плохом состоянии, как можно было бы ожидать. Она различила на стенах остатки защитного заклятия, давно развеевшегося, которое не давало дому развалиться и разграбить его мародерам, и хотела было обновить его, но потом поняла, что в этом не было смысла: надолго она здесь не задержится. Какие бы чары ни защищали дом, на еду они не действовали, и ничего съедобного найти здесь было невозможно. На охоту — хотя бы силки на зайца — у нее не было ни сил, ни желания, а значит, надо было найти сбережения ведьмы и идти в город за едой и всем, чтобы было необходимо для дальней дороги. Перед выходом она стряхнула с себя пыль и решила причесаться. Взглянув на себя в крохотное зеркало, она невольно отшатнулась от своего отражения. Эти несколько лет пролетели для нее, как одно мгновение, она почти не помнила их, и разговор с ведьмой то и дело всплывал у нее в памяти какими-то обрывками и кусками. К озеру она пришла семнадцатилетней девушкой, и никак не ожидала, что эти несуществующие для нее годы состарят ее. К счастью, не на сто лет, как иных гостей Той Стороны из преданий, но достаточно, чтобы выглядеть женщиной лет двадцати пяти с намечающимися морщинками вокруг глаз. Ее обычные круглые щеки уступили место острым скулам, губы потрескались, а в волосах уже начала пробиваться седина. Она не узнавала саму себя, но из зеркала на нее смотрели знакомые глаза, так что приходилось признать, что это все же была она. И если в глубине ее карих глаз притаилась непривычная зелень, она сделала вид, что не заметила.

Да, в таком виде ее никто в городе не узнает, но она все равно не хотела рисковать. Она купила еду, крепкие ботинки, теплое платье и плащ, положила в найденную в хижине дорожную котомку все самое ценное: редкие ингредиенты для зелий, амулеты, острый нож, маленький котелок и траченное молью одеяло, спрятала во внутренний карман деньги и отправилась в путь.

Несколько месяцев она шла, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, чтобы ее не арестовали за бродяжничество и распутный образ жизни — всех женщин, которые в одиночку ходили по стране, власти по умолчанию считали гулящими. Ей помогали чары, амулеты и собственная осторожность, но один раз, когда она осмелилась заночевать не в лесу, на сеновале, втайне от хозяев, она проснулась от навалившегося на нее тяжелого тела и зажавшей ее рот потной руки. В панике она впилась зубами в чужую ладонь, пытаясь одновременно лягнуть насильника, и получила в ответ удар кулаком по виску. Когда она пришла в себя несколько минут спустя, то, едва соображая от боли, начала шарить рукой в поисках лежавшей сбоку котомки. Ей не сразу удалось нащупать и вытащить нож, и когда она вонзила нож в спину тяжело пыхтевшего на ней мужчины — раз, другой, третий, то не чувствовала ничего, кроме бешеной ярости и злобного удовлетворения. Лишь когда она с трудом брезгливо сбросила с себя уже бездыханное тело, ее начало колотить, и к бессильному гневу добавились стыд и отвращение. Она искупалась в ледяной воде при свете убывающего месяца, и всю ночь сидела, дрожа, у костра, слепо глядя на пляшущие языки пламени. После она ночевала исключительно под открытым небом, в магическом защитном круге, через который не могло проникнуть ничего живое, хотя это отнимало у нее столько сил, что днем она брела к цели, пошатываясь, точно пьяная.

"Уроборос" хоть и назывался постоялым двором, но был больше и внушительнее здания ратуши в ее родном городке. Впрочем, некоторые другие дома в этом городе были и того больше.Она долго топталась возле черного хода, не решаясь зайти внутрь, и когда она, наконец, подняла руку, чтобы открыть дверь, та распахнулась (хорошо, что она открылась внутрь, иначе ходить ей с шишкой на лбу), и она увидела на пороге высокую статную женщину со светлыми, гладко причесанными волосами.

— Здравствуй, — приветливо сказала женщина так, словно они были знакомы и виделись буквально накануне.

— Здравствуйте, — ответила она.

Ей вспомнились слова ведьмы о том, что в "Уроборосе" дают приют всем душам, которым нужно безопасное пристанище, даже если им нечем за него заплатить, но у нее не поворачивался язык просто просто попросить пустить ее пожить здесь.

— Я ищу работу, — сказала она вместо этого.

Женщина чуть улыбнулась и ответила:

— У нас всегда хватает гостей — и временных, и постоянных, — но частенько не хватает рук. Что ты умеешь?

Варить яды, накладывать привороты и убивать. Она не произнесла этого вслух, но, как ей показалось, женщина и так это поняла.

— Убираться и немного готовить, — призналась она почти честно. Готовить она умела, но далеко не так хорошо, чтобы кормить кого-то, кто не был членом ее семьи и привык к ее блюдам. С уборкой дело обстояло получше, но учитывая, что зрение у нее с каждым годом становилось все хуже и хуже, надеяться на безукоризненную чистоту ее потенциальным нанимателям не стоило.

— Это хорошо, но, по правде говоря, сейчас мне больше пригодился бы толковый помощник, а не служанка. Ты умеешь писать, читать и считать?

— Да. Я даже помогала вести гроссбух в одной лавке.

Она ожидала, что это воспоминание вызовет в ней лишь горечь и глухую тоску, но, как ни странно, испытала лишь горько-сладкую ностальгию, будто бы для нее та часть жизни и впрямь закончилась больше пяти лет, за которые она успела научиться жить без родителей и смириться с их потерей.

— Отлично, — просияла женщина. — Добро пожаловать в "Уроборос".

Она переступила порог постоялого двора, и женщина продолжила:

— Меня зовут Болдхильда, и я управляю "Уробросом" наравне с его владельцем, Густавом Пржемысловичем, но иногда даже наших совместных усилий не хватает, чтобы это место не превратилось в совершеннейший бедлам. Мы не просим наших гостей помогать, они могут оставаться в "Уроборосе" столько, сколько необходимо, без всякой платы, но мы всегда ценим их порывы облегчить нам жизнь. К тому же, как ты понимаешь, нанять обычных горничных и лакеев мы не можем, хотя это полбеды. Грамотный счетовод — вот кого днем с огнем не сыщешь среди гостей "Уробороса". Как тебя зовут, милая?

Назвать свое имя — казалось бы, что может быть легче? Но она неожиданно смешалась под внимательным взглядом Болдхильды, которая ждала ее ответа. Собственное имя, произнесенное мысленно, прозвучало вдруг чужим и непривычным. У нее не осталось никого, кто мог бы звать ее по имени, да и сама она изменилась настолько, что не чувствовала себя самой собой. К тому же в этом мире еще можно было найти людей, кто помнил кем она была и как ее звали, но ведьма, которая ее спасла, пожертвовала ради нее собой, своей душой, стала частью ее самой, давным-давно стерлась из памяти людей, и это было неправильно.

— Катерина, — сказала она твердо, глядя в глаза Болдхильде. — Меня зовут Катерина.

— Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, Катерина. Настолько, насколько это возможно, — чуть нахмурившись, добавила Болдхильда. — Идем, я покажу тебе "Уроборос" и познакомлю с Густавом и остальными гостями. Мы защищаем их всех, кем бы они ни были, но я бы не рекомендовала близко знаться с большинством из них. Хотя надеюсь, что среди достойного меньшинства ты найдешь себе друзей. Не бойся, в "Уроборосе" гости не могут причинить вред друг друга, даже если захотят. И, несмотря ни на что, мы без вопросов помогаем друг друга, когда это необходимо.

Катерина шла за Болдхильдой, слушая не только ее, но и сотни бесплотных голосов, которыми ее приветствовал "Уроборос", и думала о том, что это место едва ли станет для нее домом, где она будет счастлива, но, по крайней мере, служа здесь другим, она сможет искупить свои ошибки. "Наши ошибки", — прошептала ей на ухо ведьма и, хотя тогда Катерина этого не знала, замолкла навсегда.

Катерина, кем бы она теперь ни была, пришла именно туда, куда ей всегда было суждено оказаться.

*** * ***

Коллеги были не слишком рады видеть Александра в компании трупа жертвы и трупа убийцы. Еще больше их "порадовала" новость о том, что второй убийца сбежал.

— Мать твою, Воропаев, ты не мог дождаться подкрепления, прежде чем лезть геройствовать? — первым делом спросил у Александра прибывший на место начальник, вытирая со лба пот, хотя на улице было весьма свежо. — Ты представляешь, как мне вставят за это наверху без вазелина?

Александр равнодушно пожал плечами — проблемы половых извращений высокого начальства его никогда не интересовали, — и поковылял к фургону криминалистов. Их выдернули сюда всей сменой, а главу отдела, судя по всему, вытащили прямиком из кровати. С одной стороны, это было печально, потому что Захар и в хорошем-то настроении не отличался покладистым характером и дружелюбием, а невыспавшийся и усталый он походил на шаровую молнию: если стоять неподвижно и молчать, может, и пронесет, но стоит только шевельнутся в его присутствии и что-то сказать — и можно прощаться с жизнью. (Говорят, змеи нечувствительны к собственному яду и укусам соплеменников того же вида; наверное, именно поэтому Александр и Захар всегда неплохо ладили, хотя назвать их друзьями было невозможно даже имея ну очень богатое воображение.) С другой стороны, Захар был фанатом научного прогресса, и на практике это означало, что он выбивал для своего отдела новейшие приборы, реагенты и командировки на симпозиумы стоимостью в несколько месячных зарплат Александра. Сейчас захар и его криминалисты приехали, до зубов вооруженные ультрасовременными фотоаппаратами, портативными сканерами отпечатков пальцев и новехонькими макбуками.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил Александр у Захара, который сосредоточенно смотрел на экран ноутбука.

— У меня много что есть, — не поднимая головы, отозвался Захар, — но не про твою честь.

— Захар…

— Или конкретизируй вопрос, или вали отсюда. Насколько я знаю, с минуты на минуту сюда явятся бравые ребята из внутренней безопасности, и ты сто раз пожалеешь, что не дал прибить себя.

— Выяснил что-нибудь о покойнике?

— По всему фургону пальчики двоих: твоего несвоевременно скончавшегося типа и того, кто сбежал. Нам повезло, оба есть в системе. Итак, знакомься: Рудольф, твой покойник, и Филипп Борины, братья, больше известны в узких преступных кругах как Фил и Рул. Бандитствовали, сидели, в последнее время были чисты аки жертвенный агнец. То есть хорошо заметали следы и не научились не попадаться.

— Скинь мне все это на почту.

— А больше ничего не хочешь, сорок девственниц, полкоролевства? 

— Досье на Бориных будет достаточно, — спокойно отозвался Александр. — Если кто будет спрашивать — я пошел отлить.

— Ну конечно, — пробурчал себе под нос Захар, — буду я рассказывать всем и каждому, что я в курсе работы твоей мочеполовой системы.

Через минуту телефон Александра пиликнул, сообщая о том, что пришло новое письмо. Александр тихо хмыкнул и с видом человека, который совершенно ничего на замышляет и вообще невинен, как агнец, пошел к соседнему зданию. По дороге он поздоровался с коллегой, кивнул патрульным, охраняющим периметр от журналистов и зевак и скрылся за углом. Он ждал, что его вот-вот окликнут и задержат, но этого так и не произошло.

Он скрылся в уже знакомом баре "Конура", тихом и почти безлюдном в эту ночь, что было вполне объяснимо, учитывая нашествие полиции на округу, но крайне неудобно: Александр торчал за столиком в углу, как бельмо на глазу. Бармен искоса поглядывал на него, протирая полотенцем стаканы, но выставить его не пытался. Предлагать выпить, впрочем, тоже.

Скачав присланные Захаром файлы, Александр отключил мобильную связь, в слабой надежде, что так его сложнее будет найти. Послужной список Фила и Рула был богатым, но довольно однообразным: еще в детстве они начинали с краж в банде Девяток, отсидели по малолетке, когда вышли, перешли на грабеж, разбой и рэкет и сели второй раз. После второй отсидки они вернулись к Девяткам и продолжили привычную работу. Вскоре Девяток накрыли, но Бориным не удалось ничего вменить, и они остались на свободе, хотя и ненадолго: примкнув с другой банде, Вулкан, далеко не такой сильной и удачливой, как их прежние подельники, они очень быстро оказались за решеткой в третий раз, правда, с небольшим сроком. Они освободились несколько лет назад, и с тех пор не попадали в поле зрения правоохранительных органов, что было чертовски странно, учитывая их предыдущий опыт, и наводило мысли о том, что они научились обстряпывать свои дела в полной тайне. Это было подозрительно, потому что, судя по их карьере, особым умом и скрытностью они не отличались. Возможно, у них отросли мозги, но этот вариант Александр отмел, как наименее правдоподобный. Возможно, они и впрямь завязали и вели праведный образ жизни. Это было еще менее вероятно. С чего бы? И, главное, как, при условии, что на нормальную работу не взяли бы ни одного из братьев, да и не умели они ничего, кроме как красть и запугивать людей. Итак, факт первый: они уже несколько лет оставались на свободе. Факт второй: они ни разу ни на чем не попались за эти годы. Факт третий: они как-то зарабатывали себе на жизнь, и наверняка незаконными способами. Факт четвертый: в одиночку они со всем этим не справились бы. Факт пятый: ничто в их делах не указывало на то, что кто-то из Бориных, тем более оба сразу, были склонны к чрезмерному насилию. Да, очень редко серийные убийцы могли действовать не в одиночку, а с партнером, как правило, зависимым и ведомым, но вряд ли это был случай Бориных. Нет, они убили всех этих людей не потому, что кто-то один или оба были маньяками, они наверняка работали на кого-то. Кого-то достаточно умного, чтобы удержать Бориных от тюрьмы и собственной глупости, и состоятельного настолько, чтобы платить им и организовать все эти убийства. Но кому и зачем понадобилось устраивать такое кровавое и изощренное представление? В чем смысл? Единственное, что было очевидным, так это что неизвестного режиссера этого спектакля следовало искать в кругу знакомых Фила и Рула. Он был не таким уж широким: бандиты, снова бандиты и заключенные-бандиты. Проблема была в том, что их имена не были перечислены в досье на Бориных, которое содержало лишь основные факты их биографии. Подробную информацию можно было найти лишь в архиве, а этот вариант сейчас отпадал. Единственное, что можно было предположить с большой долей уверенности, так это организатор был либо из Девяток, либо из Вулкана, либо из одной колоний, где сидели Борины, и в любом случае требовалось слишком много времени, чтобы проверить всех. Если понять, зачем все это было затеяно, легко будет выйти на организатора, но у него не было на это ни времени, ни возможности. Филипп Борин наверняка уже связался со своим боссом, и оба готовы залечь на дно.

Александр тяжело вздохнул и устало потер лицо руками. Точнее, попытался потереть: задев разбитую губу, он зашипел и вполголоса выругался. Промокнув кровь салфеткой, Александр немного подумал и сказал громко, глядя на бармена:

— Одно "Полуночное солнце", пожалуйста.

Бармен на секунду замер, потом ухмыльнулся и, повернувшись к залу спиной, начал священнодействовать с напитками. Александр снова уткнулся в телефон в надежде, что сухие строки дел Бориных дадут ему хоть какую-то подсказку, но тщетно. Приближения бармена он не заметил и чуть вздрогнул, когда перед ним поставили бокал с коктейлем. По виду — обычный "Гарибальди", ничего общего с тем бордово-серебристым коктейлем, который пил когда-то Роман.

— Это не "Полуночное солнце", — сказал Александр с вызовом.

— Так и вы не Роман, — хмыкнул бармен, — а "Солнце" не каждый переварит. Мне проблемы не нужны, замучаешься потом объясняться.

Он повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но Александр, который неожиданно пришел в холодную ярость, скомандовал тихо, но властно:

— Стоять.

Как ни странно, бармен послушался. Краем глаза Александр заметил, что остатки посетителей спешно встали и направились к выходу, словно бежали от чумы, но ему было не до них. Где-то вдалеке печально пела флейта, и ее звук пробуждал в Александре воспоминания, которые никак не могли быть его, но ощущались именно так — как нечто давным-давно забытое, но совершенно точно виденное своими глазами и испытанное на собственной шкуре: толща воды, из-под которой на него смотрели детские лица, стена огня, сквозь которую он равнодушно проходил, не чувствуя жара, стрелы, пронзающие его без малейшего вреда, нож в его руке, вонзающийся в чужую плоть…

Казалось, бармен тоже все это увидел, потому что он побледнел, с трудом сглотнул и кивнул. Пока он готовил коктейль, Александр вяло пытался понять, сходит ли он с ума по-настоящему, или же это последствия сотрясения мозга. Так ничего и не решив, Александр рассеянно взял "Полуночное солнце", который бармен поставил перед ним бесшумно и не глядя на него, и сделал большой глоток. Наверное, стоило цедить коктейль медленно, чтобы насладиться его вкусом или, по крайней мере, понять, из чего он состоял, но Александру не пришло это в голову. Сначала ему показалось, что он отхлебнул простой воды — чистой, прохладной, освежающей, но все же обычной воды. Вкус появился позже. Сухость песка, царапающего горло, пряная горечь нездешних цветов, шипящий на языке оранжевый дождь, сладость запретного плода — никогда в жизни Александр не пробовал ничего подобного. В его ушах стоял шум волн, а глаза застилала дымка тумана, и Александр был уверен, что еще чуть-чуть — и он отключится и придет в себя в совершенно другом мире. Он знал, сколько продолжалось это странное состояние, но когда в голове у него прояснилось, и перед глазами снова был бар "Конура", а не мерцающий звездами туман, бармен меланхолично протирал стаканы, явно не беспокоясь за его судьбу.

Александр встряхнулся, отодвинул стакан и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Тот, кто устроил этот цирк с обескровленными трупами, добивался чего-то совершенно определенного. Когда был найден первый труп, самой первой версий причины смерти было нападение животного. Точнее, укус змеи. Экзотические змеи разной степени ядовитости, сбежавшие от хозяев, были не так редки, как хотелось бы обществу. Правда, эксперты не нашли в проколах на шеях жертв никаких органических следов, а сами проколы были сделаны чем-то острым и тонким, так что эта первая версия быстро отпала. Однако организатор с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжал оставлять трупы без крови и с дырками в шеях. Чего он добивался? До сегодняшнего вечера у Александра не было ответа на этот вопрос, но сейчас он отчетливо вспомнил обворожительную Викторию из "Уробороса": что бы он ни говорил себе раньше, ее нечеловечески острые клыки – и не менее острые длинные когти – ему вовсе не померещились. Такими клыками или ногтями легко было оставить две аккуратные дырки в любой шее. Александра с самого начала влекло в отель как магнитом, и, судя по всему, не у одного у него "Уроборос" вызывал нездоровый интерес. Пожалуй, стоило вернуться в отель прямо сейчас. В конце концов, это последнее место, где его будут искать коллеги, которые, чуяло его сердце, уже перешли в разряд бывших.

*** * ***

Если подумать — хотя она старательно пыталась избежать этого — в своей новой жизни Катерины была как никогда лицемерна и двулична. Делая все возможное для удобства и безопасности гостей "Уробороса", она сознательно закрывала глаза на то, что эти гости убивали и калечили, физически и морально, других людей, чаще всего, ни в чем неповинных. Их нельзя было даже оправдать тем, что многие не выбрали для себя такую жизнь, за них это сделали другие, и они были такими же жертвами, как и те люди, у которых они отбирали кровь, силу, любовь, деньги. Нет, Катерина никого не оправдывала, но и никого не судила. Она сама совершила немало ошибок, но ей дали второй шанс на жизнь, на то, чтобы искупить все, что она сделала, и она платила миру той же монетой. Она служила "Уроборосу", и чувствовала себя на своем месте, а остальное пока что не имело никакого значения.

Все изменилось, едва она успела привыкнуть к этой новой жизни. Это оказалось не настолько сложно, как она опасалась поначалу: с некоторыми постоянными гостями, то есть с теми, кто жил на постоялом дворе круглый год, она быстро подружилась — с бруксой Светланой, которая при жизни тоже была ведьмой, с баньши Амурой, с вампиром Марией, с другими — бааван-ши Викторией[9], с вампиром Яром, с упырем Юриусом — у нее возникла взаимная антипатия, которая, впрочем, не мешала ей работать. К кому-то она, даже спустя несколько лет, еще продолжала присматриваться. Блодхильду и Густава, которые приняли "Уроборос" от его основателей мага Йоганнеса и дисы Лукреции, погибших век назад, Катерина безоговорочно уважала, равно как и Ольгу. Последняя не расставалась с пряжей и спицами, но она никому не давала посмотреть то, что она вязала. Однако сложно было не увидеть хотя бы кусочки ее работ. На длинных широких полотнах были вывязаны люди: мужчины, женщины, дети, которые рождались, делали первые шаги, учились, работали, ели, танцевали, убивали, умирали, одним словом, ‒ жили. Катерина не спрашивала ее, правда ли она была норной или мойрой, как ходили слухи, это было попросту невозможно, но было очевидно, что Ольга когда-то знала Клето. Спрашивать, кем на самом деле была Ольга, было бесполезно, но Катерина часто разговаривала с ней о пророчествах, судьбе и предназначении.

"Сущность, натуру, даже предназначение изменить легко, иногда и волошбы никакой для этого не надо, ‒ говорила Ольга, ‒ Вот судьба ‒ другое дело, ее так просто не поменяешь, она не дастся. А если и поменяешь, то цену придется немалую заплатить, да и все равно судьба потом отомстит. Она ведь еще до рождения дается, со всеми жизненными поворотами и изгибами. Попробуй пойти не туда, куда она тебя ведет, ‒ беды не оберешься. Хотя есть те, у кого судьбы нет, ее заменяет суть. Охотники, например, и все, кто с Той Стороны. Сущность им изменить почти невозможно, черного кобеля не отмоешь до бела, зато судьбу поменять несложно, умеючи-то, потому что их судьба ‒ это то, что они делают, как живут и чего хотят, повинуясь своей натуре, а то и вопреки ей". По правде говоря, Катерина мало что понимала, но все старательно запоминала.

Как относиться Роману — балагуру, скалозубу, хитрецу, мастеру иллюзий, обмана и недосказанности, — Катерина толком не поняла, но на всякий случай старалась держаться от него подальше. Он тоже не жаловал ее своим расположением, так что они по большей части не пересекались.

"Уроборос" — живой лабиринт, тень того Лабиринта, что принадлежал Королю гоблинов, — защищал своих гостей, как мог. Он не обладал сознанием в полном смысле этого слова, но он по-своему общался с Густавом, Болдхильдой, Катериной и Романом. С последним обычно больше и чаще, чем с другими. Именно так Роман первым узнал, что в "Уроборос" проник враг. И один этот факт говорил о том, что враг этот был очень и очень силен, потому что войти в "Уроброос" без приглашения кого-то из гостей не мог никто. Последний раз такое случалось, когда "Уроборос" штурмом взяла большая группа сговорившихся Охотников, обычных охотников за головами и мстителей, так или иначе пострадавших от гостей. Именно тогда погибли Йорген, Лукреция и строитель "Уробороса" Икар – отражая их атаку. После "Уроборос" надолго оставили в покое, но все понимали, что долго такая идиллия не продлится.

Охотники были беспощадны к тем душам, которые нарушали баланс мира, к душам, которых не должно было существовать, которые уже не принадлежали миру людей, которые давным-давно должны были бы отправиться дальше, но задержались на земле, которые уже нельзя было назвать человеческими.

Этот Охотник был сильнее и упорнее других.

— Быстрее!

Схватив Катерину, которая сидела за гросбухами в своей крошечной комнатке, почти каморке, за руку, Роман потащил ее за собой, шипя себе что-то под нос. Катерина, путаясь в юбках, бежала за ним, пытаясь собраться. После случившегося на пруду, после ее дороги сюда, сил у Катерины осталось не так уж много, но в "Уроборосе" она начала быстро восстанавливаться, и сейчас она была сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, но она еще мало что могла противопоставить Охотнику, чье присутствие она тоже почувствовала — как будто ее разом начало колоть множеством мелких и очень острых иголок, — но сдаваться без боя она не собиралась.

"Уроборос" помогал гостям, чем мог: двери в комнаты самых беспомощных и беззащитных из них исчезали, превращались в глухую стену, чтобы Охотнику было труднее до них добраться, а рядом с сильными и опасными гостями оказывались комнаты с арсеналом оружия и зелий. Еще "Уроборос" беспрепятственно позволял сбежать тем гостям, которые могли выжить и без его защиты и не желали сражаться с Охотником.

Бой внизу был почти проигран. Густав — умный, предприимчивый, смелый и ослепительно красивый — был инкубом, и его битва с Охотником была не просто неравной, а заранее безнадежной. Вся комната была залита водой, кое-где еще лежал нерастаявший град, размером с голубиное яйцо. Болдхильда, теперь старая, сморщенная, с длинным крючковатым носом, хрипела в агонии, и ее кровь, красная, разбавленная белым молоком, кровь босорки, способной управлять погодой, смешивалась с наколдованным ей дождем. Светлана в виде птицы со скрежещущим клекотом летала над Охотником, безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться до нее острым клювом. Волколак Герман был уже мертв, погибнув в момент перекидывания, и его оскаленная пасть смотрелась жутко на человеческом лице. Шкряток Лешик и краснолюдка Бася[10] делали, что могли, но летящая в его голову мебель и проваливающийся под ногами пол не останавливали упорно продвигающегося вперед Охотника.

Роман с ходу врезался в бой, явно рассчитывая, что Катерина последует его примеру, но она застыла на месте, не зная, что ей делать. Роман был куда сильнее нее, но его заклятия стекали с Охотника, как с гуся вода, не причиняя ему никакого вреда. Ее собственные попытки остановить Охотника явно будут еще более безуспешными. Впрочем, это не значило, что ей не стоило стоять столбом и бездействовать. Если подкрасться к Охотнику со спины, может, ей удастся сделать хоть что-то?

Решившись, Катерина накинула на себя заклятие отвлечения внимания, хотя едва ли это обмануло бы Охотника, и начала быстро пробираться к дальней стене. Возможно, ее план и сработал бы, и тогда она не продержалась бы и пяти минут, но ей помешал клубок. Серый клубок ниток, сам собой кинувшийся под ноги Катерине. Клубок из корзинки Ольги, той самой корзинки, из которой никогда и ничего не убегало и не терялось. Катерина запнулась, упала, больно ударившись коленом, и не успела она снова подняться на ноги, как ее осенило. Теперь она точно знала, что ей делать. "Судьбу поменять несложно, умеючи-то"... Катерина не умела, но, в конце концов, она была ведьмой, и что ей точно хорошо давалось, так это проклятья. Она быстро отмотала длинную нить, оторвала ее — прости, Ольга, но так надо, — и сложила ее вдвое. Сойдет.

Конечно, Охотник заметил ее задолго до того, как она оказалась у него за спиной, но Роман удвоил свои усилия, отвлекая его от Катерины. Воздух вокруг них был раскален, как в самый жаркий летний день, и в воздухе время от времени пробегали крошечные молнии. Роман был предельно сосредоточен, но Катерина видела его взгляд — шалый, почти голодный, взгляд праведника поневоле, дорвавшегося, наконец, до запретного плода. Пусть его. Не он начал эту битву, пусть получает удовольствие, если ему действительно нравится это упоение битвой. Катерина была намного ниже Охотника, но не настолько, чтобы не суметь накинуть ему на шею шерстяную удавку и стянуть ее изо всех сил. Она не надеялась задушить его: даже если бы он был человеком, у нее, вероятнее всего, не хватило бы на это сил, но у нее была другая цель.

— Забудь про желания, забудь про страсти, забудь про души для охоты, — начала лихорадочно бормотать Катерина, не разжимая пальцы и быстро плетя проклятие, — забудь про все, что тебя здесь держит, твоя судьба отныне жить человеком по людским законам.

Охотник продолжал сопротивляться, и проклятие не впивалось в него так глубоко и прочно, как надо было для того, чтобы оно сработало.

— Забудь про желания, забудь про страсти, забудь про души для охоты, — исступленно повторяла Катерина, чувствуя, как слабеют ее пальцы, как Охотник вырывается из ее хватки — и физической, и магической. Он уворачивался одновременно от заклятий Романа, и от ее проклятия, и надежда пленить его таяла на глазах.

Еще чуть-чуть — и Катерина отлетела бы назад, но когда силы у нее почти закончились, ее вдруг подхватили чьи-то сильные руки, и она ощутила, как в нее вливается новая, чужая сила — кипящая и обжигающая, словно воды горячего бурлящего источника.

— Забудь про все, что тебя здесь держит, твоя судьба отныне жить человеком по людским законам, — почти выкрикнула Катерина, и это сработало.

Проклятие пустило свои шипастые корни в Охотнике стремительно и безжалостно, точно так, как и должно было. На несколько секунд все замерли, а потом Охотник кулем рухнул на пол. Катерина рвано выдохнула и выпустила из рук — как ни странно, они не дрожали — нить-удавку. Охотник лежал у нее ног: живой, с широко открытыми глазами и безучастный ко всему.

— Я впечатлен до глубины души, которой у меня нет, — раздался за спиной у Катерины незнакомый мужской голос.

Только тогда она поняла, что ее все еще обнимают, и дернулась, вырываясь. Она споткнулась об Охотника, но ее подхватили все те же руки, не давая упасть. Катерина повернулась и увидела перед собой того, кого можно было бы смело назвать мужчиной, если не присматриваться к нему повнимательнее. Высоким, широкоплечим, симпатичным с веселой улыбкой и карими глазами. Они-то его и выдавали – это были определенно не человеческие глаза. Катерина вздрогнула и аккуратно, но решительно отступила в сторону, подальше от этого обитателя Той Стороны. Вряд ли он явился по ее душу, но береженого страх бережет.

— Спасибо, — пискнула Катерина, пятясь назад.

— Спасибо, — эхом повторил Роман.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило Катерину, и она быстро посмотрела на него. За те несколько лет, что она его знала, она никогда еще не видела его таким удивленным и счастливым, причем одновременно. И с такой искренней улыбкой.

— Я же говорил, что найду тебя, — сказал их неожиданный спаситель, обращаясь к Роману. — Хотя попасть в твой Лабиринт было и то проще.

Он повернулся к Катерине и представился:

— Можешь звать меня Андреем. Строго говоря, я пришел, чтобы забрать с собой гостей "Уробороса".

И он обаятельно улыбнулся.

**Секундной стрелки бег. 11/11**

Крапива была злой, но кожа на ее ладонях давно уже огрубела настолько, что не она не чувствовала крапивных укусов. Вязать то, что вязала она, да из ниток, которые она использовала, было непросто, ни с какими свитерами и варежками не сравнится. Когда она только начинала учиться этому искусству, то сдирала кожу с ладоней до мяса, и все, что выходило из-под ее спиц, было разных оттенков красного. Но так и должно было быть, в таком деле без крови и жертв не обойтись, уж она-то точно это знала.

Мало кто задумывался о том, откуда бралась шерсть для той нити, которую пряла на веретене Ананки Клото, вплетая в нее судьбу человека, и разрезала Лахесис[11]. Даже мойрам требовалась основа для того, чтобы творить человеческие судьбы. Ей, конечно, было далеко до Клото, но даже всего лишь выпасая божественных овец, состригая их шерсть и делая из нее кудель, можно очень многому научиться. Она и научилась и ни разу не пожалела об этом, даже когда ее руки кровоточили, а одна упущенная петля стоила жизни целым деревням.

Она не определяла людские судьбы, но видела все как на ладони, от начала и до конца, со всеми их поворотами, тупиками, падениями и взлетами, и понимала, когда и как можно их изменить, исхитриться изменить рисунок своего вязания, а когда и пытаться не стоит.

Сейчас она вязала из крапивы, репейника и падуба, из перьев совы и кошачьей шерсти судьбу для тех, у кого ее не было, тщательно выверяя узор и стараясь успеть в срок. Она не торопилась, чтобы все не испортить спешкой, но и медлить было нельзя. Время равнодушно бежало вперед, не задерживаясь ни для кого, и уже почти приблизилось к той отметке, которую с дрожью ждал "Уроборос".

*** * ***

Ночи вокруг "Уробороса" всегда были особенно темны, пряча гостей и обрекая их жертв. Стоя на крыше отеля, Андрей задумчиво смотрел то вниз, то вверх. Лететь вниз не он собирался… пока[12]. Лететь вверх не было смысла – что он там забыл? Черные перья крыльев за его спиной легонько трепетали на ветру, скрытые чернильной ночью. Он не помнил, когда летал последний раз. Пожалуй, это было под бескрайним оранжевым небом, над бесконечными изгибами и углами Лабиринта еще до изгнания Романа.

(Неправда, все он отлично помнил. Однажды они с Романом и Катериной напились… Нет, не так: однажды Андрей напился. По-настоящему. Земной алкоголь действовал на него совсем недолго, и выпить его надо было много. Очень много. Андрей до сих пор не знал, что было в той бутылке, которую он осушил до дна, — ее подарил Катерине Влад. Катерина благоразумно не стала ее даже открывать и отдала Андрею, которого сложно было отравить, не приложив к этому массу усилий. Напиток оказался забористым: Андрей порядочно захмелел уже от первого бокала. Катерина нашла его, когда он был уже порядочно пьян, и позвала Романа — пьяный Андрей был непредсказуем, как погода для синоптиков. Дальше они пили уже втроем, каждый свое, Роман мешал невообразимые коктейли, Катерина не изменяла самогону. Роман, остававшийся достаточно человеком для того, чтобы опьянеть после нескольких литров коктейля, рассказал Катерине, как они с Андреем познакомились. Роман почувствовал в Лабиринте присутствие чужого, и, к его удивлению, это оказался не очередной спаситель ребенка, которого сам же и отдал Королю гоблинов, а заблудившийся обитатель Той Стороны. Андрей изо всех сил пытался выбраться из Лабиринта, который никогда не отпускал своих пленников так легко, и последним шансом на побег для него был полет. Однако Лабиринт вцепился в него мертвой хваткой в прямом смысле слова — длинные и необычайно предприимчивые лианы обвили ноги Андрея и удерживали его на земле. Серые кожистые крылья Андрея бессильно трепыхались, безуспешно силясь поднять его в воздух. Роман одним щелчком пальцев убрал лианы, и Андрей с воплем рухнул на сухую потрескавшуюся землю. С этого началась их дружба. Позже Роман пытался убедить Андрея полетать над Лабиринтом, но тот упрямо отказывался. Роман был бы не Романом, если бы не докопался до сути: Андрей, как ни смешно, стеснялся своих крыльев. Жесткие перепончатые серые крылья, испещренные бурыми узорами, похожими на потеки запекшейся крови, и складками, были откровенно уродливыми, и Андрей предпочитал не раскрывать их лишний раз. Как и у прочих представителей его рода, крылья Андрея, хоть и были вполне материальными, но по большей части находились в иной плоскости ради удобства и безопасности — крылья были самым уязвимым местом любого демона. Как бы то ни было, Андрей раскрыл перед Романом крылья, и Роман, закусив от напряжения губу, использовал все, что он выучил в Лабиринте, чтобы превратить сморщенную кожу в роскошные черные крылья. После Андрей, чувствуя себя молодым и глупым, взмыл в раскаленный воздух, выписывая пируэты. [Иногда он задавался вопросом, проиграл бы Роман Повелителю Лабиринта, если бы не потратил силы на это превращение? Андрей никогда не спрашивал об этом Романа.]

После того, как Андрей переселился… как его сослали… как он добровольно выбрал остаться на Земле, он не раскрывал крыльев, даже несмотря на просьбы Романа.)

Возможно, ему стоило воспользоваться шансом и немного полетать. Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз у него будет такая возможность.

"Уроборос" беспокойно дремал под его ногами, и Андрей чувствовал, как его время неумолимо подходило к концу с быстротой бега секундной стрелки. При первом же взмахе его крыльев, "Уроборос" вздрогнул под ним, как пес, которому приснилось что-то дурное, и Андрей послушно замер.

— Не судьба, — вздохнул он, одной ногой потопав по крыше. — Я понял, остаюсь.

"Уроборос" немного успокоился — на время. Андрей встал на самом краю парапета, слепо вглядываясь в ночь. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

*** * ***

"Уроборос" встретил Катерину угрюмой тишиной.

— Ничего, — пробормотала Катерина, поглаживая стену, — все уже почти закончилось. Разберемся с Воропаевым, к нам снова приедут гости и здесь будет весело по ночам.

Она очень хотела бы поверить в это самой.

Катерина думала, что заснет мертвым сном, едва ляжет в кровать, но, как назло, Морфей не спешил раскрыть ей свои объятия. Несколько часов она вертелась в постели надежде найти идеальную позу, чтобы, наконец, заснуть, но в итоге сдалась и встала. Приняв прохладный душ, она пошла на маленькую кухню, чтобы сварить себе какао. Ощущение неправильности и странности всего, что произошло этой ночью, не переставало беспокоить ее, как дергающий нарыв. Убийства были как-то связаны с отелем, но она не представляла, как именно и кто за ними стоял. Не зря же жертв убивали так, что и сама Катерина, и Андрей первым делом подумали на кого-то из "Уробороса". Словно кто-то хотел подставить кого-то из гостей. Проблема была в том, что Катерина не сомневалась в способности Марии и Виктории нажить себе врагов, но она была более чем уверена, что ни один из этих врагов не стал бы действовать так изощренно. Обычно неприятели Марии и Виктории сразу хватались за осиновые колья и святую воду.

Тот бандит, чью душу забрал Тапа, явно знал Катерину, но они никогда в жизни не встречались. Либо кто-то рассказал ему о ней и показал, либо он собирал информацию самостоятельно. Последнее было маловероятно, потому что Катерина не так уж часто выходила из "Уробороса", который в определенной степени защищал ее и других гостей, даже когда они были вне его стен. Если бы за ней следили, она бы заметила. Мысль о том, что кто-то из своих был в этом замешан, пугала. Даже при ней "Уроборос" что только не пережил, не говоря уже о трудном времени самого начала его существования, но никогда гости не предавали друг друга. У нее было огромное искушение обвинить во всем Романа, но даже не выспавшаяся, уставшая и еще не отошедшая от испуга, она понимала, что это было бы несправедливо. При всей его любви к многоходовым схемам, обману и недосказанности, предателем он никогда не был. Даже ради Андрея, который в последнее время был сам не свой. Андрей на роль заговорщика и кукловода годился еще меньше. Кто, пожалуй, мог бы пойти на предательство "Уробороса" ради своих интересов, так это Виктория, но ей для этого не хватило бы мозгов. Однако что-то Роман точно задумал, и Катерина заранее боялась того дня, когда этот его очередной хитроумный план войдет в решающую стадию. А в том, что она это увидит своими глазами, Катерина не сомневалась.

Но это будет потом, а сейчас у Катерины не было сил всерьез докапываться до истины. Это подождет до утра. Или, по крайней мере, до того, как она выпьет свое какао и прочитает новости. Воропаев наверняка не преминет снова заглянуть на огонек, вопрос был лишь в том, дождется он рассвета или нет. Возможно, он у него появилась хоть какая-то ценная и полезная информация. Наверное, Катерине с самого начала стоило внимательнее отнестись к этим убийствам, но до появления Воропаева она была убеждена, что они не имели отношения к отелю, а после — что судьба воспользовалась ими как поводом, чтобы отправить в "Уроборос" Воропаева. В очередной раз.

Он не мог отречься от своей сути. Даже не помня о том, кем он был на самом деле, раз за разом рождаясь человеком, Воропаев неизменно находил дорогу в "Уроборос", где рано или поздно к нему возвращались воспоминания. Правда, ненадолго, потому что в это время, в первые минуты осознания себя, он был уязвим, и Катерина с остальными никогда не стеснялись этим воспользоваться, чтобы в очередной раз отправить Воропаева в начало этого бесконечного цикла. Они не могли убить его, но могли вливать новые силы в проклятье Катерины, чтобы оно продолжало работать. (Номер двести тридцать семь до сих пор не восстановился от последней схватки с Воропаевым, там все еще висел густой медный запах крови и мокрых водорослей, печальные призраки плавали из угла в угол, время от времени истошно вопя, чего, к счастью, не слышал никто за пределами их тюрьмы, а с потолка свисал ядовитый плющ и похожие на раздувшиеся трупы грибы. Катерина старалась как можно реже заходить сюда, только когда сдерживающие чары совсем изнашивались.) Другое дело, что силы эти были не только Катерины и Андрея, но и, в немалой степени, самого "Уробороса".

Появление Воропаева всегда было неизбежным, но в этот раз Роман, кажется, приложил руку к тому, что тот гарантированно пришел в отель как можно быстрее.

В словах Романа об "Уробросе" была доля истины: борьба с Воропаевым и обычная забота о гостях в мире, где люди подняли на щит свое врожденное неумеренное любопытство и не оставляли никому права на секреты, истощала силы "Уробороса".

Икар был… Забавно, но Катерина никогда не знала и уже не узнает, кем именно он был. Вернее, кем он стал, когда его, человеческого ребенка, отдал Королю гоблинов родной отец. Он не превратился ни в гоблина, ни в обитателя Той Стороны, и, хотя он мог колдовать, назвать его магом было все равно, что назвать солнце — большой лампой в небе. Сам он просил называть себя просто Строителем — с большой буквы, — это Катерина слышала от Болдхильды, — но при этом его творения всегда были лишь эхом творений его отца, которого Икар всю жизнь пытался превзойти. Катерина не понимала этого, потому что не была ни в одном из Лабиринтов Дедала, но Болдхильда говорила, что Икар был не более чем талантливым мастером по сравнению с гением Дедалом.

(— Когда Дедал попал в Лабиринт, он ничего не знал ни о нем, ни о Той Стороне вообще, — сказала как-то Болдхильда, чистя столовое серебро, — но быстро разобрался в их сути и сумел надстроить, продолжить и в чем-то усовершенствовать Лабиринт, и при этом он не использовал магию как таковую. Его Лабиринт Минотавра взял от Лабиринта гоблинов только форму, но его сущность, его принцип были совсем другими.

— Лабиринт Минотавра был тюрьмой? — уточнила Катерина.

— Не только и не столько, — сказала Болдхильда. — Минотавр был полубогом, чтобы удержать его где-то требовалось что-то большее, чем крепкие каменные стены, и Дедал построил для него совершенную тюрьму. Но еще Лабиринт Минотавра был местом испытания, познания и обретения силы. Тот, кто был в состоянии найти выход из Лабиринта и остаться в живых, находил в итоге нечто большее, а тот, кто мог победить Минотавра, сам становился…

— Минотавром?

— Да. Минотавром и полубогом. Впрочем, в том лабиринте необязательно было противостоять Минотавру, чтобы изменить свою сущность, хотя и не на полубога, конечно. Тот лабиринт не был живым. А творение Икара… "Уроборос" — эхо эха Лабиринта гоблинов, тень его тени. Он похож на Лабиринт гоблинов тем, что также имеет свою волю и развивается своим путем. Он великолепен, совершенен, но не уникален, и у него есть свои слабые стороны. Он защищает нас изо всех сил, но может статься так, что когда-нибудь эти силы закончатся.)

Сейчас у Катерины было такое чувство, что силы "Уробороса" подходили к концу. Хотя, возможно, Катерину просто охватил излишне мрачный настрой. Даже какао казалось не таким вкусным, как обычно. Катерина вошла в свою темную каморку с кружкой в одной руке, но не успела она потянуться к выключателю, как свет вспыхнул сам собой, а ей правый в висок уперлось что-то твердое и холодное.

— Не рыпайся, — сказал смутно знакомый голос откуда-то слева.

Катерина слегка повернула голову, не слишком нервничая из-за пистолета, приставленного к ее виску, и увидела, что на стуле в углу сидел Николай. Непривычно веселый Николай с неожиданно осмысленным взглядом. Катерине потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что на Николае не было очков, и без них, без привычной сутулости и немного отсутствующего вида, он был не похож на самого себя.

— Не надо еще больше расстраивать моего друга, ты и так уже достаточно для этого постаралась, — сказал Николай.

Катерина осторожно посмотрела направо и увидела того бандита, с которым дрался Воропаев. Опухший нос, подбитый глаз, холодный взгляд — его трудно было не узнать. И лишь в этот миг Катерина окончательно сообразила, что за всеми этими убийствами стоял Николай. Милый уборщик Николай с легкой умственной отсталостью, исполнительный и не сующий нос не в свои дела.

— Садись, — приказал Николай и услужливо пододвинул к ней стул.

— Я лучше постою, — медленно ответила Катерина.

Николай подошел к ней, покачав головой, взял у нее кружку какао, аккуратно поставил ее на стол, а затем вернулся к Катерине и наотмашь ударил ее по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Когда у Катерины перестало звенеть в ушах, Николай сказал с сочувствующим видом:

— Прости, но я не люблю повторять дважды. Садись.

Катерина многое хотела и могла бы сказать сейчас и сделать, заклятия буквально рвались с ее губ, дрожали на кончиках пальцев, но она сдержалась. С трудом, но сдержалась. Ей надо было узнать, что задумал Николай, а значит, придется доигрывать этот спектакль до конца. Тогда, на улице, Катерину многое останавливало, но в родных стенах отеля она могла смело колдовать и потому не очень боялась за свою жизнь. Она осторожно села, морщась от головной боли, и выжидающе посмотрела на Николая. Тот вынул из-под ремня брюк пистолет и сел в кресло напротив Катерины.

— Иди, — скомандовал он подельнику.

— Может, все же заткнуть ей рот? — поколебавшись, спросил тот. — И связать руки?

— Ты опять? — раздраженно закатил глаза Николай. — Хватит верить во всякую чушь. Иди, нет времени болтать.

Бандит скривился, но послушно ушел.

— Снимаю шляпу, — сказал Николай и отхлебнул какао из кружки Катерины, — это гениальная идея — создать такую репутацию в среде подобных Филу идиотов.

— "Такую" — это какую? — уточнила Катерина.

Николай фыркнул, отхлебнул еще какао и подмигнул Катерине:

— Ой, да ладно, нечего скромничать. Таинственный отель, его зловещие обитатели, которые вырвут вам сердце, стоит на них не так посмотреть, управляющая, от одного взгляда которой разбивает паралич — отличная придумка, держит всех на расстоянии.

— Придумка? — нахмурилась Катерина.

— Брось, — махнул рукой Николай. — Я не такой придурок, чтобы в это поверить. Вы здесь так заигрались в свою секту и колдовство, что совсем оторвались от реальности. Сами виноваты.

— В чем?

Николай поцокал языком и сказал, проведя пальцем по стволу пистолета:

— Думаешь, что тебя спасет старое доброе клише про некстати разболтавшегося злодея, который так увлекся, что не заметил приближения врага? Не надейся. Впрочем, я все же тебе все расскажу. Потому что спасать тебя некому, знаешь ли. Я закрыл всех, кто остался на ночь в отеле, в их комнатах, и забаррикадировал двери. Никому не удастся выбраться оттуда, уж поверь, и войти в отель тоже никто не сможет, я запер все входы и выходы. А еще мой план — само совершенство, а прекрасным надо делиться с окружающими. Даже жалко, что изначально идея была не моей, — с легким разочарованием добавил Николай.

— Какая идея?

— Заметь, — продолжил Николай, словно не слыша ее, — я даже готов допустить, что вы все тут поголовно владеете гипнозом и НЛП, хотя, положа руку на сердце, я больше верю в то, что вы просто собрали приличное досье на сильных мира сего, и именно поэтому вас никто никогда не трогал и другим не позволял. Но времена меняются, а вот вы — нет, и в этом ваша ошибка. Знаешь, сколько абсолютно законных способов отъема денег у населения могут придумать власти?

— Много, — чуть улыбнувшись, отозвалась Катерина. Уж это-то она знала, как никто другой.

— Именно! Один мой друг — увы, бывший, потому что я не имею привычки дружить с трупами, — рассказал мне о еще одном, новом и о-очень занимательном способе. Как я уже говорил, если бы ты не заигралась в загадочную ведьму или кого ты там из себя строишь, ты, возможно, была бы в курсе и смогла хоть что-то сделать. А так — сама виновата.

Катерина сделала глубокий вдох: события этого вечера плохо на ней сказывались, она уже готова была потерять терпение, и сказала нарочито скучающим тоном:

— Боюсь, я состарюсь-таки раньше, чем услышу продолжение этой истории.

— Не надейся, — хохотнул Николай. — Мой приятель Фил скоро закончит закладку взрывчатки… да не пугайся ты так, весь отель на воздух не взлетит. Я не для того затевал все это, у меня на него планы. Так, разрушится местами, я все рассчитал, и даже почти никто не пострадает, кроме тебя, само собой. Ты едва не спутала мне сегодня все карты, пришлось использовать план "Б", так что во всех разрушениях "Уробороса" будешь виновата тоже ты. Радуйся, что ты этого уже не увидишь.

— Я так и не услышала, зачем тебе все это.

— О, это-то как раз просто: чтобы получить "Уроборос". Несколько месяцев назад власти приняли очень любопытный закон. Об аренде памятников архитектуры и объектов культурного наследия, нуждающихся в реставрации. Арендная ставка — 1 рубль за 1 квадратный метр. Неплохо, да? Разумеется, для начала арендатор-инвестор должен вложить в этот самый объект кучу денег, чтобы отреставрировать его, и все то время, что идут работы, он будет платить городу полную арендную ставку, но зато потом, когда реставрация будет закончена, с объекта можно будет получать приличную прибыль, почти не тратясь на аренду. А вот дальше начинается самое интересное: список объектов для аренды еще не утвержден. И знаешь, что еще интереснее? Ни в одном законе не прописаны четкие критерии отнесения здания к памятнику архитектуры и объекта культурного наследия. Все отдается на усмотрение Комиссии из соответствующего городского Департамента[13]. Догадываешься, к чему я веду, да?

Катерина догадывалась, и ей категорически не нравилась эта догадка.

— К чему?

— Павел, мой дорогой покойный друг, занимался сделками с недвижимостью и рассказал мне как-то о большом отеле. О большом старом отеле в не самом ужасном районе города, где почти никогда не бывает гостей. Никто из местных группировок этот отель не "держит", более того, от него, наоборот, все стараются держаться подальше. В общем, непонятно, на что этот отель живет и кто его крышует, но если никто, то прямо больно смотреть, как пропадает такое добро.

— Павел Драмин, первая жертва, — вслух вспомнила Катерина.

— Бедный Павел, я знал тебя, — хохотнул Николай. — Вообще-то, он поначалу шутил под мухой насчет того, что неплохо было бы заполучить "Уроборос" по этой программе. Он был на мели, я, признаться, тоже, и нам обоим нужен был легальный источник нормальных доходов. Ну, почти легальный. А тут этот закон. Павел знал, что здание в хорошем состоянии, вкладываться в него почти не придется, а потом можно делать на нем деньги. Очень хорошие деньги. Если занести, кому надо, отель вмиг признают и объектом культурного наследия, и памятником старины, и включат в программу. И у владельцев отберут, само собой, предлог найдется. А я Павлу так сказал: все, на чем можно делать деньги — не предмет для шуток, а руководство к действию. У Павла было много полезных связей в самых разных кругах — положение обязывало, без этого в его профессии никуда — и он выяснил, что "Уроборос" и впрямь никто не "держит", да и в верхах у отеля нет какого-то конкретного покровителя. Вот только при этом "Уроборос" никто наверху не трогает и другим не дает, сколько ни заноси. Такой вот парадокс. Хорошо, что я никогда не сдаюсь и знаю, что неразрешимых задач нет. Павел со мной не согласился…

— Поэтому ты от него избавился, — закончила за него Катерина.

— Каждый получает по своей вере, — пожал плечами Николай, — а Павел в меня не верил. Зря, потому что я придумал отличный план, и заодно убил одним выстрелом сразу двух зайцев. Никто в здравом уме не станет заступаться за отель, которым управляет серийный убийца. Более того, все, на кого у вашей компашки есть компромат, вздохнут спокойно и побыстрее постараются от вас избавиться. К тому же надо быть убрать Павла. Свою задачу он выполнил: подал мне идею и свел с нужными людьми, больше он мне был не нужен. Думаешь, я не знаю, чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Не знал, в этом Катерина была уверена. Николай мог об этом догадываться, мог подозревать и предполагать, но он точно ни разу не видел своими глазами Викторию, или Марию, или Светлану в деле. Если бы видел — был бы давно мертв.

— И чем же?

— Уж точно не продажей лично испеченного печенья для благотворительности. Одни пятна крови на одежде чего стоят. И эта печь в подвале, куда мне нет доступа, но которая постоянно горит после того, как туда спускаются Виктория или Мария… Странно, что, несмотря ни на что, никто еще не прикрыл их садо-мазо игры с летальными исходами. Сколько на их совести трупов, а? Ничего, думаю, после того, как в слегка разрушенном старинном отеле найдут труп его управляющей с вещами, принадлежавшими жертвам нового Потрошителя, полиция здесь прочешет все сверху и донизу, и Виктории с остальными тоже не поздоровится.

— Придумать такой… — Катерина спохватилась в последний момент и не стала говорить "дикий" и "странный", — сложный план, проникнуть в "Уроборос", нанять убийц, лишить жизни шесть человек, и ради чего?

— Ради денег, конечно же, — просто ответил Николай. — Гениальный план, верно? Не без слабых мест, но эффективный. Ничто так не заставляет забыть про верность кому-то, как обвинение этого кого-то в убийстве, да еще такое громкое и публичное. Особенно если эта верность вызвана страхом. Тебе так не кажется? Кстати, как тебе моя придумка обескровливать жертв и делать им дырки в шее? По-моему, это идеальный решающий штрих. Скажи спасибо Виктории, которая несколько раз забывала снять накладные клыки, когда возвращалась в отель. Ручаюсь, она первая поспешит обвинить в убийствах тебя одну, заявит, что знать ни о чем не знала, слышать не слышала и вообще она невинна, как ангел, а фальшивые клыки — твои.

О, вот в этом как раз Катерина не сомневалась. Нет, она все же придушит Викторию, как только все это закончится.

— Хорошо, что мертвые не говорят, и ты не сможешь ничего ей ответить. Если бы не твоя сегодняшняя выходка, следующий труп нашли бы в отеле после звонка анонимного доброжелателя. Надо же было тебе поиграть в Нэнси Дрю именно сегодня! — с досадой добавил Николай. — Теперь придется слегка порушить "Уроборос". "Спятившая убийца решила взорвать отель вместе с гостями!" — я уже вижу эти заголовки в газетах. А после: "Пострадавший отель восстановят по программе "Аренда за рубль"! Но ничего, даже так на его восстановление уйдет значительно меньше того, что я смогу заработать, когда превращу отель в казино. Подпольное, конечно, по документам "Уроборос" останется отелем. Уж в чем в чем, а в казино я разбираюсь.

Катерина живо представила, каким будет это казино: в отсутствии нечеловеческий гостей, которых он был создан охранять, Уроборос примется уничтожать всех людей, до кого дотянется. Николаю и его посетителям будет весело, но недолго. Вот только этого ей не хватало. Катерина мысленно вздохнула и решила, что пора действовать. Усыпить Николая, потом найти Фила и сделать с ним то же самое, пока Виктория или Мария не проснулись и не почуяли чужого человека в отеле. Их не остановит никакая запертая дверь, никакой засов, если их поманит запах свежей крови. Они обе, плюс Ольга, Светлана, Амура и, вероятнее всего, Кира должны были быть в отеле. Шура, разумеется, тоже, но в такие тихие ночи она тоже спала или, по крайней мере, просто исчезала туда, куда исчезают призраки, когда они не бродили по зданию, в котором умерли, болтая с его обитателями. Тапы и Федора точно не было, Андрей и Роман — неизвестно, хотя Катерина была уверена, что последний точно оставался у себя, чтобы не пропустить все веселье. Не то чтобы она считала, что он был в курсе происходящего и сейчас просто развлекался, наблюдая за всем со стороны из укромного уголка, нет, но чутье на неприятности у него было отменное, и едва ли он покинул бы отель, предвидя очередные проблемы. Сейчас Катерина не отказалась бы от его помощи, да и Андрей был бы весьма кстати. С другой стороны, даже безграничного воображения Романа могло не хватить на то, чтобы представить умственно отсталого уборщика Николая криминальным гением со странным, почти безумным, но не лишенным достоинств планом отобрать у них "Уроборос".

Ладно, пора было с этим кончать.

Ей не хватило буквально секунды. Сонные чары уже спутывали ее пальцы, как липкая тягучая патока, и Катерина уже готова была оплести ими Николая, когда в кабинет вернулся Фил.

— Готово, босс, — бодро, хотя и несколько неразборчиво из-за опухшей губы отрапортовал он.

— Отлично, — кивнул Николай и задумчиво посмотрел на Катерину. — Не люблю ничего оставлять на волю случая. Конечно, при взрыве ты по любому должна погибнуть, но лучше бы ты обеспечить это заранее. Как, по-твоему, Фил?

— По-моему, она слишком легко отделается, за Рула я бы сперва порубил ее на кусочки, — ответил Фил. — Живьем. Жаль, что нельзя, — со вздохом добавил он. — Но если прикончить ее здесь, то придется тащить ее вниз. Я не потащу.

— Ладно. Вставай и пошли, — приказал Николай Катерине. — И без глупостей. Сама подумай: спасти тебя все равно никто не успеет, а нам придется убить всех, кто попытается вмешаться. Давай, топай.

Он встал прямо под лампой, и Катерина увидела то, что и подозревала: совершенно безумный и азартный взгляд психопата. Усыпить одновременно обоих не получится — слишком далеко друг от друга они стояли, а сонное заклятье действовало точечно. Кабинет ей было жалко, в одном только буфете хранилось много уникальных бутылок, которые невозможно будет где-то найти, если они разнесут здесь все. Придумать что-то другое у нее решительно не получалось, так она устала, да и голова у нее уже раскалывалась. Катерина мысленно махнула на все рукой и рассудила, что решит что-то по ходу дела.

Когда это день, наконец, закончится?

Катерина встала и неохотно вышла из кабинета под прицелом сразу двух дул.

*** * ***

Фонари возле отеля едва светили, и практически все его окна были темны. Александр застыл напротив "Уробороса", на другой стороне улицы, выжидая. Правда, чего он ждал, он и сам не знал. Вламываться в спящий отель посреди ночи уже не казалось ему хорошей идеей, и, к тому же, его настолько бесило доносящееся откуда-то тихое пение флейты, что ему скорее хотелось оправиться на поиски того, кто не соблюдал закон о тишине и мучил округу. Он уже готов был развернуться, когда сильная боль, пронзившая его висок, согнула его пополам. Он вскрикнул, схватившись за голову, и вцепился в фонарный столб, чтобы не упасть. Когда головная боль немного утихла — сколько времени на это ушло? пять минут? час? Александр не знал, — флейту почти перестало быть слышно, зато появился запах нечистот, навоза и свежевыпеченного хлеба, а где-то рядом, судя по писку, обосновалась колония крыс.

Темный "Уроборос" больше не выглядел мирно спящим, теперь от него исходила отчетливая опасность, манившая Александра. Будь он в себе, он непременно задался бы вопросом, что происходит и с каких пор он начал принимать всерьез свое шестое чувство. Однако он был не в себе. Каждый его шаг отдавался вспышками боли в висках, но эту боль уже можно было терпеть. Крысиный писк, равно как и звуки флейты, продолжал преследовать его на расстоянии, но Александр уже не обращал на них внимания, сосредоточившись на отеле, как гончая — на добыче.

Двери "Уробороса" были закрыты. Мало того, что это было безобразием — в конце концов, формально он там еще жил, — это еще и настораживало. Следующий приступ нестерпимой боли скрутил его, когда Александр пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то через прозрачные крутящиеся двери. Прислонившись спиной к одной из них, он тяжело дышал, пытаясь не сойти с ума от боли. Необычный ледяной холод от стекла лишь усиливал его агонию, просачиваясь под кожу, вливаясь в вены, обвивая кости.

Когда все закончилось, Александр, не сумев удержаться на ногах, кулем рухнул на землю, едва не ударившись головой об угол. Отдышавшись, он поднялся на ноги, которые, к его собственному удивлению, не дрожали. Голова почти перестала болеть и прояснилась, он точно знал, что ему во что бы то ни стало надо попасть внутрь. Потому что внутри кроме душ, не принадлежавших этому миру, душ, нарушающих равновесие мира, находились еще две обычные человеческие, которым там было совсем не место. И Александр голову давал на отсечение, что одна из этих душ принадлежала Филипу Борину

Дверь не открылась ни на миллиметр, несмотря на все его попытки сдвинуть ее, выломать или разбить стекло.

— Мне надо попасть внутрь, — сказал он, упершись лбом в стеклянную панель двери. — Очень надо. Катерина может быть в опасности, я хочу помочь.

"Уроборос" молчал. "Проси", — пропела внутри него флейта.

— Клянусь, я… — слова давались ему с трудом, и все в нем восставало против такой клятвы, но это был единственный способ попасть внутрь. (Он понятия не имел, откуда он это знал. И знать не хотел. Пока. Еще не время.) — Я клянусь, что не причиню никому вреда. Никому из гостей, если они не представляют опасности для Катерины. Я только хочу помочь. Я… клянусь не охотиться в отеле. Сегодня.

Несколько долгих минут ничего не происходило, а затем по стеклянной двери пробежала рябь, как по воде, и дверь хоть и с натугой, но бесшумно начала медленно крутиться, пропуская Александра. Тот вынул из наплечной кобуры пистолет, до которого не дошло дело в драке с Филом Бориным, и осторожно зашел внутрь.

*** * ***

Забавно, но там, где он родился, не было ночи. Дня, впрочем, тоже не было, лишь сплошные сумерки, то утренние, то вечерние, то дневные. Эта бесконечная серость всегда выводила его из себя и гнала в другие места, там, где есть солнце, звезды, луна или хотя бы какое-то разнообразие. Именно так он и оказался в Лабиринте — и неважно, что он пытался попасть совсем не туда, его ошибка обернулась удачей. И именно поэтому он в конечном итоге оказался здесь, на Земле.

_"Строго говоря, я пришел, чтобы забрать с собой гостей "Уробороса"._

Та Сторона, как называли ее люди, была царством хаоса. Андрей не удивился бы, узнав, что на каком-то из ее бесчисленных уровней и впрямь существует Ад в том виде, в каком его представляли на Земле. В каждом из тех видов, в каком его представляли на Земле. Хаос был основной движущей силой, целью и питательной средой Той Стороны, а в особенности для той его части, где родился и вырос Андрей. Хаос, разрушения, боль и все, что они влекли за собой. Все человеческие души, отданные и проданные обитателям Той Стороны, служили для усиления и преумножения хаоса и страданий.

Андрей предпочитал безумие Лабиринта этим хаосу и серости. Он знал, что после изгнания из Лабиринта Роман скрывался где-то на Земле, прячась от Короля гоблинов, не любившего, когда ему перечат. Cкрывался так удачно, что и Андрей, который никак не мог сравниться с Королем гоблинов, не мог его отыскать, как ни старался. У него была одна лишь зацепка, да и та была взята из слухов. И все же, когда Андрею представился шанс вцепиться в нее, он без раздумий воспользовался им, хотя это и значило пойти против воли семьи.

Все души, обещанные Той Стороне, должны были быть собраны и использованы. Андрей пытался убедить отца, что гости "Уробороса", о котором ему было известно лишь по слухам, сеяли на Земле столько хаоса, что его плоды пожинали и на Той Стороне, что необязательно тащить их сюда, но отец был непреклонен. Души должны быть собраны, как было уговорено с ними самими, и точка. Даже если бы Романа не оказалось в "Уроборосе", Андрей все равно вряд ли бы забирать гостей-"должников" на Ту Сторону, даже предвидя гнев семьи, и, вероятнее всего, остался на Земле. Но Роман там был, и это лишь придало Андрею решимости. Он не угрожал безопасности гостей "Уробороса", наоборот, он помог Катерине и Роману справиться с Охотником.

Все то время, что он жил в отеле, он ждал, когда Роман найдет способ вернуться в Лабиринт, потому что Земля, так очаровавшая его вначале, оказалась не такой комфортной для жизни, как он надеялся. Для его личной жизни. Без хаоса и серости, так раздражавших его, он чах и терял силы, его одолевала хандра и глухая злость. Тем не менее, возвращаться домой он не желал ни при каких обстоятельствах, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что семья едва ли окажет ему теплый прием. Если только он не приведет с собой нужные души, но этого Андрей делать тоже не собирался.

И он ждал. И ждал. И ждал. И, кажется, дождался.

— Андрей, скорее, там что-то происходит.

Андрея выдернул из задумчивости запыхавшийся голос Шуры — и это при том, что у Шуры вообще не было физического тела, и ей не надо было дышать.

— По отелю ходит какой-то тип и крепит к стенам непонятные брикеты, Николай сидит в кабинете Катерины с пистолетом, а у всех жилых номеров двери забаррикадированы коридорными скамьями.

— Какой Николай? — озадаченно уточнил Андрей.

— Наш Николай, уборщик.

Что-то подсказывало Андрею, что вряд ли Николай просто нашел пистолет и принес показать непонятный предмет Катерине.

— Ты кому-то еще об этом сказала? — спросил Андрей, подразумевая Романа.

— Нет, — помотала головой Шура.

— Иди скажи Роману, я к Катерине.

Шура кивнула и исчезла, а Андрей, подойдя к двери на лестницу, обнаружил, что та была заперта.

— Приехали, — мрачно сказал Андрей и взмахом руки выбил дверь. Совершенно беззвучно.

Какой бы упадок сил он не чувствовал, проведя так много времени вдали от дома, он мог справиться не только с какой-то жалкой дверью, но и с гораздо, гораздо более серьезным противником. Николая с пистолетом, что бы там на него ни нашло, он за такового определенно не считал.

*** * ***

Катерина не боялась. Ну, почти. Пуля, попавшая в жизненно важный орган, убила бы ее точно так же, как и обычного человека, однако менее серьезные раны заживали так быстро и легко, что врачи назвали бы это чудом. К тому же она могла отклонить от себя пулю, главное — вовремя среагировать. Нет, она не боялась, разве что за "Уроборос", но и то не сильно, потому что сущностью отеля, его душой и сердцем были не кирпичи и цемент, а нечто другое, что невозможно было разрушить простым взрывом. Даже если отель "Уроборос" пострадает, сам Уроборос останется жив. И большая часть его гостей тоже. По крайней мере, Виктория, Мария, Светлана и Андрей должны были пережить взрыв, по расчетам Катерины. Насчет остальных она сомневалась, но, если смотреть правде в глаза, из всех постоянных гостей отеля она была самой слабой и уязвимой физически. (Хотя, если подумать, она все же немного нервничала. На нее уже очень давно не наставляли пистолет. В последний раз такое случилось еще до переезда отеля в этот город. Тогда все закончилось ее легкой царапиной, дыркой в стене игральной комнаты и искренними извинениями Романа, по чьей вине все это и произошло. Катерине очень не хотелось повторять тот опыт.)

Когда они с Николем и Филом вышли в холл, Катерина тяжело вздохнула: ну вот где, где все, когда они так нужны? И мироздание ответило на ее стенания:

— Полиция! Медленно положите пистолеты на пол и поднимите руки.

Николай вздрогнул и резко повернулся в сторону входа, где стоял Воропаев. Фил был более спокоен: он так же посмотрел в ту сторону, но пистолета от Катерины не отвел.

— У меня встречное предложение: почему бы тебе не сделать то же самое, — сказал Николай, стараясь казаться невозмутимым, но голос его заметно дрогнул.

— Не глупите, — почти мирно ответил Воропаев. — Здание окружено, вам не уйти.

— Да неужели? — хмыкнул Фил. — А тебя, значит, совсем одного на переговоры послали прямо в логово врага? Чтобы ты умер героем? И даже матюгальник не выдали? Чувствуется, любят тебя коллеги.

— Я тоже так думаю, — раздался голос со стороны лестницы. — Относительно любви коллег к товарищу Воропаеву. Печально, когда родной коллектив тебя не понимает, правда?

Роман, как всегда, был неестественно бод и свеж для глубокой ночи, которая вот-вот собиралась сделать шаг в предутренние сумерки. За его спиной маячил Андрей, насупленный и бледный, но выглядевший решительно. Катерина закатила глаза, окончательно успокоилась насчет Николая и Фила и напряглась насчет Воропаева. Сразу две неприятности в одно время грозили катастрофой. Катерина почувствовала, как "Урборос" едва заметно вибрирует, но вряд ли кто-то из незваных гостей ощутил это. Скорее всего, это была реакция на происходящее, но Катерина не могла отделаться от мысли, что отель что-то задумал. Ну, или же что-то задумал Роман и использовал для этого "Уроборос".

Николай резко повернулся к Роману, затем снова перевел взгляд и пистолет на Воропаева. Фил все так же сосредоточенно продолжал держать Катерину на мушке, но при этом искоса поглядывал на Романа.

— Положите оружие на землю, — повторил Воропаев.

— Геройская смерть — это обычно очень скучно, особенно если героя некому оплакать, — констатировал Роман, подходя ближе к Филу. — Давайте обойдемся без этого, не будем терять время.

— Не приближайся, а то я вышибу ей мозги, — предупредил Фил.

— Ну, это вряд ли, но можешь попробовать, это сэкономит нам всем время, — сказал Роман.

"Роман!" — хором возмутились Катерина и Андрей. Первая — раздраженно, второй — с едва скрываемой насмешкой.

— Хватит устраивать балаган, — сквозь зубы процедил Воропаев, также под шумок подошедший почти вплотную к Николаю, который отвлекся на Романа и целился сейчас куда угодно, только не в него. — Бросайте оружие.

Несмотря ни на что, Катерине вдруг стало весело, и это было вовсе не реакцией на стресс. Просто она представила, какой, должно быть, серьезной ситуация казалась Николаю и Филу. Они убили несколько людей для осуществления своего безумного плана, едва не попались, на ходу импровизировали, взяли в заложники ее, Катерину, пошли на открытое противостояние с вооруженным полицейским при свидетелях… но им и в голову не могло прийти, что для Катерины, Романа и Андрея (и даже для Воропаева, о чем тот мог вот-вот вспомнить) они были не очень страшны и опасны. Один помятый и недовольный Воропаев был в сто раз страшнее их. Даже без оружия.

Да и вообще, вся эта сцена со стороны наверняка выглядела как эпизод чернкомедийного боевика среднего пошиба.

— Не приближайся! — сорвавшись на фальцет, крикнул Николай, махнув пистолетом, и Катерина окончательно убедилась в том, что, может, он и был гением криминального мира, но в вооруженных бандитских заварушках никогда не участвовал в отличие от Фила.

"Может, уже закончим с этим?", — пробормотал Андрей в спину Роману, и встал так, чтобы держать в поле зрения Николая и Фила, но в первую очередь — Катерину.

Роман медленно кивнул, и Катерина не сомневалась, что через пару секунд они вдвоем тихо и без усилий обезвредили бы Николая и Фила. Катерина не раз видела их в действии: Романа, мастера иллюзий, которые с легкостью становились реальностью, и манипуляций со временем, и демона Андрея — вместе они были почти непобедимы.

Им помешал грохот лифта, прозвучавший неожиданно громко. Двери лифта распахнулись, и оттуда выскочили, словно чертики из табакерки, Виктория и Мария. Светлана и Ольга скромно маячили за их спинами.

— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — заорала Виктория, даже не оглядевшись, глядя только на Катерину и Романа. — Проснулась от того, что подо мной трясется кровать, думала — землетрясение. Оказалось, что это отель чудит. Хотела выйти — а дверь не открывается.

— Какой шутник нас забаррикадировал? — тем же тоном спросила Мария, впервые в жизни согласная с Викторией. — Какого ляда?

— Пришлось выломать двери, — тихо сказала Светлана. — Прости, Катерина, но другого выхода не было.

— Кто это сделал? — продолжала бушевать Виктория. — Я этого придурка живьем сожру!

Мария солидарно кивнула. Роман лениво улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад.

— Виктория, радость моя, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Он взглядом показал на Николая и Фила, которые замерли на месте, не зная, что им делать. Хотя нет, судя по выражению их лиц, только Николай был в панике и судорожно соображал, как ему теперь действовать. Фил явно хладнокровно просчитывал свои возможные шаги.

Впрочем, сначала Виктория (а за ней и остальные дамы) увидела Воропаева. Глаза ее комически округлились, и она уже готова была бежать, но Роман остановил ее.

— Виктория, мы решаем проблемы по мере их поступления. Он пока еще не проблема, а в комнатах вас заперли они.

Виктория и Мария разглядели, наконец, пистолет в руках обычно бессловесного и безобидного Николая, и его вооруженного друга, которые минутой ранее были для них не более чем одушевленной мебелью, и переглянулись. (В глубине души Катерина даже немного умилилась такому взаимопониманию давних врагов.) Сверху, с легкостью преодолевая стены и перекрытия, послышался громкий надсадный крик, почти стон: баньши Амура, верная своей сущности, давала понять, что чья-то жизнь вот-вот оборвется.

— Не подходите! — заверещал Николай, хаотично размахивая пистолетом.

Он не верил в нечеловеческую сущность обитателей "Уробороса", но вот в их опасность — очень даже, и сейчас он определенно уловил хищный блеск в глазах Виктории и Марии. Фил не стал ничего говорить. Он, все еще державший Катерину на мушке, просто нажал на курок.

Катерина чисто физически не могла увидеть, что было дальше, потому что все произошло так быстро, что за этим просто невозможно было уследить. Она успела уловить лишь взмах руки Романа и стремительный бросок вперед Виктории. Через несколько секунд Фил и Николай уже лежали на полу с перегрызенными горлами, Андрей держал в руке их пистолеты, а Роман — выпущенную в Катерину пулю. Понять, что случилось, было нетрудно: Роман замедлил время ровно настолько, чтобы успеть перехватить пулю, Виктория и Мария, которые были намного быстрее людей, добрались до Фила и Николая задолго до того, как те успели хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы выстрелить, а Андрей невозмутимо призвал к себе пистолеты.

Это противостояние, начавшееся так неожиданно и странно, закончилось до смешного быстро и скучно. Ну, скучно для обитателей "Уробороса", конечно. Фил и Николай вряд ли с этим согласились бы. Катерина вспомнила о взрывчатке и тяжело села на ближайшую скамейку. Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Пусть кто-то другой этим занимается, с нее хватит.

Про Воропаева она успела забыть и, разумеется, зря.

— Какого?..

Воропаев смотрел на трупы и допивавших их кровь Викторию и Марию дикими глазами, и было понятно, что он еще не до конца стал самим собой. Не успела Катерина об этом подумать, как он вскрикнул, схватился за голову и согнулся пополам. Несколько мгновений он не шевелился, и Виктория с Марией, вытирая окровавленные губы, поспешили ретироваться в дальний угол. Светлана последовала за ними, а вот Ольга, до этого державшаяся в стороне, наоборот, подошла поближе, и Катерина увидела, что она держала в руках что-то, похожее на вязаные свитера, что было донельзя необычно, потому что чего-чего, а свитеров она сроду не вязала.

Когда Воропаев выпрямился, перед ними стоял уже не детектив местной полиции, а Охотник.

— Привет, Крысолов, — беспечно сказал Роман, не сводя с него глаз и добавил: — Пора. Дамы, был рад знакомству, надеюсь, еще увидимся.

Пока Катерина пыталась понять, что он имел в виду, Роман быстро забрал из рук Ольги "свитера" и кинул один из них Андрею. Тот улыбнулся Катерине, кивнул и натянул на себя свитер, оказавшийся темно-зеленой вязаной рубахой. Вторую рубаху Роман, явно опять поиграв со временем, нацепил на Воропаева так молниеносно, что Катерина даже не видела, как он это сделал. Андрей и Воропаев, еще не пришедший окончательно в себя, синхронно закричали и упали на колени. В воздухе вдруг стал невыносимо горячим и запах озоном. Подскочив к Катерине, Роман подтащил ее к Андрею.

— Повтори проклятье! — прорычал он.

— Какое? Ты о чем?

— То, которое ты все эти годы накладывала на Охотника! Повтори его, слово в слово, но для Андрея. Да живее ты!

Катерина не понимала, что творится, но ее доверию к Роману хватило, чтобы без расспросов собрать остатки сил и сказать громко, склонившись к Андрею:

— Забудь про желания, забудь про страсти, забудь про души для охоты, забудь про все, что тебя здесь держит, твоя судьба отныне жить человеком по людским законам.

Она привычно и споро плела заклятье, чувствуя, как на него уходит вся ее энергия. Над их головами, прямо под потолком, вовсю гремела невесть как и когда собравшаяся гроза, и в свете молний лицо повалившегося на бок Андрея казалось совсем незнакомым. Силы у Катерины кончались, но проклятие все никак не могло надежно вцепиться в Андрея, угнездиться в нем. Собственно, оно вообще должно было стекать с Андрея, как с гуся вода, потому что тот не был охотником, и проклятие это было не для него, но чары все равно упорно пытались впиться в него. Андрей и Воропаев все еще кричали, но теперь уже гораздо тише и хрипло, сорвав голоса.

— Это для его же блага, клянусь, — сказал Роман, и Катерина, стиснув зубы, из последних сил буквально вколотила проклятье в Андрея.

— Давай! — услышала она в отдалении голос Ольги.

Новый раскат грома был таким громким, что Катерина на миг решила, что это взорвалась взрывчатка Николая. Непрерывные вспышки молний заливали холл неестественно белым светом, а воздух потрескивал, словно от статического электричества, но на самом деле это была разлитая вокруг магия, живая, неукротимая, опасная. Не ее, Катерины, или Андрея магия. Больше всего эта энергия напоминала… да, она напоминала силу "Уробороса", и Катерине потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что это — энергия Лабиринта. Того самого Лабиринта.

По щелчку пальцев Романа посреди холла открылся узкий, словно кошачий зрачок, портал, в котором виднелась потрескавшаяся земля под оранжевым небом.

— Я тебя найду, — пообещал Роман Андрею, уже почти лишившемуся чувств, и протиснулся в портал.

Разрез в воздухе захлопнулся за ним с оглушительным треском, и в ту же секунду гроза в "Уроборосе" стихла.

— Ольга!

Светлана подхватила осевшую на пол Ольгу, а Катерина на всякий случай проверила пульс у Андрея — жив. Воропаев тоже был жив и даже в сознании. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к скамейке, и зло смотрел на Катерину и Андрея.

— И что это было? — озадаченно спросила Мария.

Катерина лишь пожала плечами, на дрожащих ногах встала и, пошатываясь, поплелась к себе в кабинет — за самогоном.

*** * ***

— Ни Андрею, ни Охотнику невозможно изменить сущность, — сказала Ольга, лежа в кровати. Она единственная, кто мог объяснить, что произошло. Андрей все еще не пришел в себя, а Воропаев отказывался общаться с кем бы то ни было и вторые сутки беспробудно пил. Почти не пьянея. — Нельзя сделать из Охотника демона, а из демона — Охотника. Но это их сущность, а судьба у них не предопределена, поэтому-то тебе, Катерина, и удалось когда-то заставить Воропаева забыть о его сути. Натура его никуда не делась, а желание, нужда следовать этой натуре, из чего и складывалась его судьба, — забылись, и у него появилась новая, данная тобой судьба. Андрей, пока жил с нами, продолжал быть демоном, но он защищал нас вопреки своей натуре и согласно своим желаниям. Он жил той судьбой, которую сам выбрал. Только ему стало совсем невмоготу оставаться на Земле, и Роману тоже. Роман стремился вернуться в Лабиринт и снова сразиться с Королем гоблинов, он чуял в себе силы победить. Андрею же деваться было некуда, домой он возвращаться не хотел, в Лабиринт вместе с Романом соваться было опасно. Да и вас беззащитными они оставлять не хотели. И тогда Роман придумал план: поменять Андрея и Воропаева судьбами.

— Ничего не понимаю, — призналась Мария.

— Тут ничего сложного нет, — бледно улыбнулась Ольга. — Охотник… Воропаев получил выбранную Андреем судьбу: жить в "Уроборосе" и защищать его, несмотря на свою натуру. Андрей получил навязанную Охотнику судьбу: жить человеком, позабыв о своей сущности. Вот и все.

— Почти все, — вставила Катерина. — Это как с воздушным шариком: чтобы надуть его требуется воздух, но если его будет слишком много, то шарик лопнет и весь воздух высвободится. Для того чтобы поменять местами судьбы Андрея и Воропаева и наложить проклятье потребовалось очень много энергии: и моей, и Романа, и самого Андрея, но когда это произошло, вся энергия выплеснулась наружу, и Роман использовал ее, чтобы открыть проход в Лабиринт, а "Уроборос" ему помог. Так, Ольга?

— Верно, девочка, все верно.

— И что теперь будет? — растерянно спросила Светлана.

— Андрей станет жить среди людей, под новой личиной, забыв нас, и если… когда Роман станет Повелителем Лабиринта, он заберет его к себе.

— А мы что же, получается, будем жить с Охотником? — возмутилась Виктория.

— Он не причинит нам вреда, — мягко сказала Ольга.

— Вот он, наверное, рад-то, — хмыкнула Шурочка.

Катерина промолчала. Пока что она боялась представить себе будущее "Уробороса".

*** * ***

Детектив Андрей Жданов проснулся в тесной комнате в захудалом мотеле и устало потер лицо. Он уже не понимал, как согласился на перевод в этот город, который невзлюбил с первого взгляда. Ну да ладно, отступать было поздно, к тому же там, откуда он приехал, для него не осталось ничего хорошего. По крайней мере, он такого не помнил.

Встав, он поплелся в ванную, чтобы приготовиться к первому рабочему дню на новом месте.

*** * ***

Ее терпение лопнуло на четвертый день, когда она окончательно пришла в себя, отвезла с помощью Федора и Тапы Андрея подальше от "Уробороса", выспалась, уничтожила улики, говорящие о том, что Фил когда-либо был в отеле, и поняла, что как-то надо жить дальше.

— Я знаю, что ты не выбирал такую жизнь, — сказала она, стоя на пороге комнаты, которую оккупировал Александр, перетащив туда весь бар, — но вряд ли стоит кончать ее самоубийством прямо сейчас.

Александр посмотрел на нее мутными глазами, но ничего не ответил.

— В наследство от Фила нам осталась взрывчатка, заложенная по всему "Уроборосу", и я понятия не имею, как ее найти и, главное, обезвредить. Не хочешь помочь?

Александр продолжал молчать.

— Ну, как хочешь.

Катерина не была уверена, что могла превратить воду в вино, но зато точно знала, что обратный процесс ей вполне по силам. Сутки спустя мрачный, злой и трезвый как стеклышко Александр без единого слова положил ей на стол несколько брусков C4. И так же безмолвно вышел.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказала Катерина ему вслед и превратила обратно в ром одну-единственную бутылку из бара.

*** * ***

Она жила в полуживом отеле в компании вампиров, призрака и бывшей богини и могла приворожить любого мужчину, но при этом все равно болела гриппом, и в этом, по ее мнению, и состояла главная несправедливость жизни.

— Тгиста девятый номер, — гундосо сказала Катерина, протягивая ключи очередному гостю. (Не сразу, но гости смирились с новым пополнением в "Уроборосе" и продолжили останавливаться в отеле.)

На Хэллоуин гостей было обычно больше всего, и Катерина сейчас мечтала только об одном: выпить литр противопростудной микстуры и лечь спать. Увы, это было невозможно, хотя нос у нее не дышал, горло немилосердно драло, а голова раскалывалась.

— Какой? — нахально ухмыляясь, переспросил неприлично молодо выглядящий гость.

— Триста девятый, — рявкнул из-за спины Катерины невесть когда появившийся там Воропаев. — Проблемы?

— Никаких, — кисло ответил гость и пошел к лифту.

Катерина благодарно похлопала Александра по плечу и через силу улыбнулась следующему гостю.

*** * ***

— Нет, этот не подходит. Этот тоже нет. И этот нет — хочешь, чтобы все гости свалились в припадке эпилепсии? Нет.

А Катерина всего лишь хотела выбрать новые ковры для отеля. Ей еще надо было купить новые заварочные чайники, и будь она проклята, если снова попросит совета Александра. Тот, едва ли догадываясь о ее чувствах, увлеченно листал каталог с образцами, и Катерина улыбнулась. Несмотря на ни что "Уроборос" принимал гостей как обычно, Александр вписался в новую жизнь и по-своему помогал ей, и она надеялась на то, когда-нибудь она еще увидит Романа и Андрея.

Пока что этого ей вполне хватало для счастья.

**Эпилог. Необязательный. Драматический**

Приглашение от Влада пришло, как обычно, заблаговременно, в начале осени, когда деревья вокруг еще не начали линять, теряя багрянец и золото листвы. Катерина положила приглашение в ящик стола и занялась квартальным отчетом. Вечером, за ужином, она думала о том, что надо бы сделать ремонт в двести тридцать восьмом номере, следующим утром разбиралась с банком, который не провел оплату одного счета, а днем — принимала доставку продуктов для кухни, бытовой химии для уборки и нового пылесоса. После обеда Катерина поехала забрать из химчистки скатерти и салфетки, потому что ей хотелось прогуляться и потому что услуга их доставки в отель стоила, на ее взгляд, неоправданно дорого, потом выбирала ткань, чтобы перетянуть старые стулья, потом ужинала в маленьком, к счастью, далеком от туристических маршрутов, ресторанчике, а когда она шла оттуда к машине, то увидела в витрине одного из бутиков вечернее платье. Вообще, оно было ужасным: на вид дешевая синтетика, яркий кислотно-зеленый цвет, неприлично глубокий вырез, — но Катерина не могла оторвать от него глаз. Конечно, она не собиралась покупать его, но оно напомнило ей о давнем обещании самой себе купить неприлично роскошное и дорогое платье и отправиться в нем на бал к Владу. Это обещание она тогда так и не сдержала, не до того было.

Ночью, так и не сумев заснуть, Катерина спустилась вниз, к себе в кабинет, и купила билеты на самолет для всех гостей "Уробороса". Всех, кроме Александра и себя. Потом заварила себе чай с ромашкой и, пока она ждала, когда он настоится, перечитала приглашение Влада, снова открыла компьютер и купила билет себе.

— С чего тебя вдруг туда понесло? — брюзгливо спросил за завтраком Александр, которому Катерина рассказала о своем плане, и сделал большой глоток черного крепкого кофе.

В последнее время он всегда был таким — недовольным и усталым. Он считал, что хорошо это скрывал, но Катерина все видела. Это не было основной причиной ее решения навестить Влада, но определенно на него повлияло.

— Хочу на бал, — пожала плечами Катерина. — Я сто лет не была на балах, и остальным не помешает развеяться. Нас осталось так мало и мы так давно маринуемся в обществе друг друга, что еще чуть-чуть — прольется кровь. Билеты еще есть, можешь полететь с нами.

— Влад будет в экстазе от моего появления, — саркастически отозвался Александр.

— А вдруг? — усмехнулась Катерина, отлично зная, что такому не бывать.

Гости с грехом пополам терпели присутствие Александра в "Уроборосе", но его присутствию на балу у Влада не будет рад никто, и хорошо, если это неудовольствие будет выражено только словесно. Александру действительно нечего было там делать.

— Передай ему мой большой и пламенный привет, — с почти искренней улыбкой сказал Александр, прекрасно представляя, что ответит на это Влад. Они не любили друг друга с совершенно одинаковой страстью, и Катерина решила, что непременно выполнит просьбу Александра, просто чтобы развлечься.

То самое непрактичное и дорогое платье мечты Катерина себе таки купила. Платье, в котором она произвела бы фурор на каком-нибудь балу времен свой далекой молодости: насыщенно красного цвета, расшитое стразами, с открытыми плечами, корсетом и с пышной юбкой в пол. Сейчас такие, конечно же, не носили, но Катерине было все равно, к тому же публика у Влада всегда собиралась… эклектичная, если выражаться обтекаемо. Они наверняка оценят ее наряд. Сам Влад тоже, и этого Катерине как раз хотелось меньше всего, но плевать. Его одного она как-нибудь вытерпит, не впервой. Тем более что это будет их последний бал.

Пока они ехали в двух машинах в аэропорт — Александр их не провожал, потому что, как единственный оставшийся в отеле человек, должен был присмотреть за нанятой бригадой мойщиков окон, — Катерина думала о том, что ей, наверное, было бы легче, если бы с ней был хоть кто-то из давних друзей, соратников и товарищей по несчастью. Но все теперешние постоянные гости "Уробороса" были новенькими, Катерина знала их не так уж долго и не очень хорошо. Давно не стало Ольги, которой нелегко далась та последняя авантюра Романа, Милко однажды просто не вернулся с Тибета, а Юлиана — из некогда родной земли. Шурочка, не выдержав, второй раз шагнула с крыши, только на этот раз — в здравом трезвом уме, точно зная, чего хочет и чего не хочет — оставаться призраком. Мария по глупости попалась залетному Охотнику. Виктории не понравилось, что "Уроборос" переехал сюда, в тихий край к холодному морю, где почти не было развлечений, и она решила, что ей будет лучше в каком-нибудь крупном городе. С тех пор от нее не было ни слуху, ни духу, и Катерина была уверена, что она закончила так же, как и Мария. Смешно, но даже по ней Катерина скучала. Амура сгорела за год просто потому, что пришло ее время. Кира, по злой иронии судьбы, попала в аварию, когда ехала с мирового конкурса, который выиграла ее ученица. С конкурса, который она до этого много лет игнорировала, сделав в этот раз исключение для на редкость талантливой девочки. Машину смяла тяжелогруженая фура так, что даже бывшая богиня не смогла выжить. После этого Светлана, которая давно уже тяготилась своим существованием, отправилась в далекое поселение высоко в горах, где жили ей подобные, выбравшие затворнический образ жизни. Прощаясь с ней, Катерина глотала слезы, стараясь не думать о том, что для Светланы и других брукс такое почти отшельническое существование — медленная мучительная смерть. Федор и Тапа ушли последними. В новолуние, в чернильно-черную ночь Катерина и Александр проснулись от лая и трубивших за окном рожков и, выглянув на улицу, увидели кавалькаду призрачных всадников, гремящих цепями, которые были приторочены к их седлам, и сопровождавших их псов с алыми горящими глазами. Остатки Дикой охоты уходили навсегда, и присоединившиеся к ним Федор и Тапа помахали на прощание Катерине и Александру, прежде чем скрыться за тучами. В ту ночь Катерина впервые за многие годы разревелась так, что, кажется, всерьез испугала Александра. По крайней мере, он долго прижимал ее к себе, покачивая, как ребенка, и шептал ей успокаивающие глупости — Катерина и предположить не могла, что он способен на такое.

Уже тогда было давно понятно, что мир меняется, и когда несколько дней спустя Катерина увидела в глазах Александра давно забытое выражение, ей стало окончательно ясно, что все — вот он конец. Во всяком случае, для нее лично. Однако Александр молчал, почти не демонстрировал всем окружающим свое отвратительное настроение, оставался в "Уроборосе", все так же помогал Катерине вести дела, и ей в душу прокралась робкая надежда на то, что она не так все поняла, что еще какое-то время все будет по-прежнему. Как раз когда она почти поверила в это по-настоящему, пришло приглашение от Влада. Приглашение с написанным между строк посланием, и Катерина с удивившим ее саму спокойствием приняла то, что вот теперь — точно конец. Все когда-то кончается, Катерина хорошо усвоила эту истину, хотя смириться с ней сейчас оказалось чуточку труднее, чем она ожидала.

*** * ***

Катерина вернулась на день раньше, чем планировала. Она не думала, что все и впрямь закончится так быстро, и настраивалась на долгие проводы, но Влад, когда дело было действительно серьезным, становился до невозможности деятельным и решительным.

Он до последнего не верил, что Катерина и впрямь к ним не присоединится. Зато, когда он все же в это поверил, он сделал ей поистине царский подарок.

С переездом "Уроборос" потерял в размере и величественности, съежившись до небольшого старинного пятиэтажного особнячка, но суть его никуда не делась, он оставался самим собой, и это всегда успокаивало Катерину. Сейчас же входить в отель было откровенно жутко. Катерина погладила дверной косяк, прося прощения у отеля, и мельком подумала о том, будут ли по вкусу стулья с новой обивкой следующему хозяину "Уробороса"?

Александр вряд ли почувствовал произошедшую с отелем перемену, связь между ними так и не установилось, но если вдруг… Остался ли он вообще в отеле? В данный момент никаких душ — ни живых, ни мертвых, — в здании точно не было. Оно и к лучшему. Катерина была вымотана до предела, а ей еще надо было подготовиться. Если бы она не была такой уставшей, ее трясло бы от страха и нервов, но после всего, что произошло, она ощущала себя бесчувственной и безжизненной деревяшкой. Все эмоции она оставила там, в замке Влада, и это было даже хорошо, иначе ей не хватит сил и смелости на то, что она задумала.

Высокие напольные часы еще из самого первого "Уробороса" мерно тикали, и легко можно было вообразить, как их стрелки, дрогнув, неохотно начинают бежать в другую сторону, задавая обратный отсчет. Осталось совсем немного.

*** * ***

Вещи Александра по-прежнему были в их общем шкафу, и Катерина облегченно выдохнула. Она не знала, что делала бы, если бы он и впрямь уехал. Вечером в среду он обычно ходил в спортзал, и, если он не решил заглянуть на обратном пути в какой-нибудь клуб или бар, то должен был скоро вернуться. Катерина ждала его в их гостиной. Она не зажигала свет, ограничившись несколькими большими свечами — так ей было легче. Не так страшно.

Александр, не ожидавший увидеть ее в полутемной гостиной, вздрогнул и коротко выругался.

— Ты меня напугала, — честно признался он и потянулся было к выключателю, но Катерина остановила его:

— Не надо света, пожалуйста.

Александр замер на несколько секунд, потом медленно опустил руку и сказал с явным сомнением:

— Хорошо, как хочешь. Что с отелем? — спросил он, садясь в кресло напротив Катерины. Их разделял лишь журнальный столик со свечами — целая непреодолимая бездна. — С ним что-то случилось, я почувствовал это почти сразу же после вашего отъезда, но я не понимаю, что именно. А он, как ты знаешь, не слишком жаждет со мной общаться. Ты ощутила, что что-то не так, даже в Трансильвании?

Со временем Александр научился такту: раньше он задал бы интересующие его вопросы сразу и в лоб. Первым и главным был бы: "Или ты раньше врала, когда говорила, что не чувствуешь связь с отелем на больших расстояниях, или случилось что-то из ряда вон, но ты не сообщила мне об этом".

— Я… — Катерина вздохнула и рассудила, что у нее слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на хождение вокруг и около. — "Уробороса" больше нет.

— В каком смысле?

— Я забрала его с собой, когда уезжала.

— Забрала с собой? — недоуменно переспросил Александр.

— Да, так же, как я перевезла его сюда, — устало сказала Катерина. Суть "Уробороса", его сердце-лабиринт можно было перевозить с места на места в любом из предметов из отеля, но это мог сделать лишь управляющий и лишь тогда, когда в здании не оставалось ни одного из гостей. Конечно, это требовало опыта и сноровки, но было не таким сложным, как иные обряды. А опыт у Катерины был. — Это было нетрудно, мы все покинули отель, а тебя, прости, "Уроборос" никогда не считал одним из гостей, так что он не сопротивлялся.

— И ты не сочла нужным рассказать мне об этом? — с плохо скрываемой злостью спросил Александр, повышая голос.

— Прости. Я знаю, что этого недостаточно, но... Дело не в тебе, честно. — Это было не совсем правдой, но до этого они еще наверняка дойдут. — Я отдала Уроборос Владу.

— Что? Ты это серьезно? Ему? — повышая голос с каждым словом, пораженно спросил Александр. — Ты доверила Уроборос этому клоуну-социопату с неутолимой жаждой крови? Думаешь, он в состоянии заботиться об отеле и гостях, а не только о собственной шкуре? Почему ты вообще решила отдать кому-то Уроборос?

— Ты несправедлив к нему, но это неважно. Нет, я не думаю, что он смог бы позаботиться о гостях и отеле, но это уже не имеет никакого значения, потому что замок Влада не станет новым "Уроборосом". Я не для этого отдала ему Уроборос. Нового убежища в замке не будет. Влад увел всех, кто хотел, включая всех наших, и его замка больше нет.

— Увел? Куда увел?

— Не знаю, — искренне ответила Катерина. — Куда-то, где им будет лучше, чем здесь. В этом мире больше нет для нас места, и не говори, что ты сам этого не видишь. Мы стали умирать чаще обычного: от внезапно наступившей старости, от того, что просто расхотелось жить, от несчастных случаев, от рук Охотников, которым с некоторых пор везет гораздо больше, чем раньше. Этот мир выдавливает нас, как гной из воспаленной раны, еще немного — и никого не останется. — Она на мгновение замолкла, чтобы перевести дух и успокоиться. — Я не только про нас, про потерянные, лишние, ненужные, задержавшиеся здесь сверх срока, проданные, таящиеся души — про тех, кого выслеживают Охотники. Оборотни, водяные, домовые, келпи и остальные тоже исчезают так или иначе. Я не знаю, почему и…

— Критическая масса, — перебил ее Александр и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Людей всегда было намного больше, чем… не-людей, но раньше эту разницу компенсировала магия и связи с Той Стороной, а теперь этого недостаточно, потому что ведьм и волшебников почти не осталось, а Той Стороне мир людей уже не так интересен, как прежде. В конце концов, в них никто уже не верит. Когда кто-то в последний раз просил Короля гоблинов забрать их ребенка, всерьез вызвать демона или продать душу?

— "И никого не стало"? — невесело усмехнулась Катерина.

— Никого, включая Охотников, — подтвердил Александр. — Мир людей отторгает всех тех, кого нельзя назвать человеком, у кого нет человеческой души. Когда здесь не останется ни одного не-человека, не станет и нас.

— У Влада было похожее объяснение, хотя и не так вежливо сформулированное, — бледно улыбнулась Катерина. — В этом году в его замке яблоку негде было упасть. В приглашениях он предупредил о своем плане, поэтому я взяла с собой Уроборос и всех наших. Я понятия не имею, куда Влад увел тех, кто захотел уйти с ним, вероятнее всего куда-то на Ту Сторону, но, возможно, и в другой мир. Хоть он и говорил, что пробраться за грань невообразимо сложно, с ним были очень, очень сильные и талантливые маги, и они могли попытаться пойти той дорогой. В любом случае с Уроборосом им будет легче наладить жизнь. Может, у них получится устроиться где-нибудь неподалеку от Лабиринта. Они поладят, я имею в виду Лабиринт и Уроборос. Первый — творение отца, второй — сына, а Роман отлично управляется с ними обоими.

— Но ты осталась здесь, — невыразительно констатировал Александр. — Ты вернулась.

— Вернулась… — Катерина не стала рассказывать о том, как за ее спиной, с оглушительным грохотом, многократно усиленным эхом, обрушился замок Влада, мгновенно превратившись из мрачного, но красивого строения в горный обвал. Его обломки, ставшие грудой камней, похоронили под собой крипту, в которой остались те, кто не пожелал последовать за Владом. Уже не совсем живые стараниями Влада и его заклинателей, но и не мертвые, нет, вовсе не мертвые. Ждущие. Не теряющие надежду на то, что когда-нибудь снова настанет их время, и они проснутся и выберутся наружу. Не исключено, что так оно и будет, но тех пор они будут мирно покоиться в крипте под охраной гор, надежно укрытые тоннами камней.

— Ты уезжала с Уроборосом, зная, что никто из остальных не вернется, и молчала, — обвиняющее сказал Александр.

— Ты тоже, — спокойно отозвалась Катерина, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я? — Александр недоуменно нахмурился. — Я не…

Он осекся, прочитав во взгляде Катерины все, что она хотела ему сказать… нет, все, о чем он и впрямь молчал, и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Когда ты узнала?

"Как" его тоже интересовало, но не настолько.

— Почти сразу же, наверное, — медленно ответила Катерина. — Я не зря сказала, что Лабиринт — творение Дедала, а Уроборос — Икара, который много лет провел в Лабиринте. Они были связаны с того момента, как Икар создал Уроборос, а Роман, выросший в Лабиринте и нашедший убежище в "Уроборосе", лишь закрепил эту связь. Когда Роман стал Повелителем Лабиринта и Королем гоблинов, Уроборос дал мне об этом знать. Это было… странное, очень странное ощущение, но вполне однозначное. Конечно, я понятия не имела, что и когда Роман собирается делать, но они с Андреем подружились задолго до того, как попали в "Уроборос", и я не сомневалась, что рано или поздно — и скорее рано, чем поздно, — он перетащит Андрея в Лабиринт и освободит его от навязанной судьбы. Это вполне под силу Королю гоблинов, и под защитой Лабиринта Андрей может жить, как хочет, не оглядываясь на семью, что было невозможно для него раньше. Так что я просто ждала, что будет… и дождалась. Одного твоего взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что твоя судьба снова с тобой и без проклятья.

— Одного взгляда?

— Впервые за долгое время ты смотрел на меня, как на добычу. Как Охотник. Поверь, этот взгляд ни с чем невозможно перепутать.

— Один взгляд, Охотник, добычу! — фыркнул Александр, чувствуя, как в нем снова поднимается волна злости, которая, как ему казалось, давным-давно утихла. — Ваше проклятье, по крайней мере, было честнее, с ним я большую часть времени вообще не помнил, кто я. Но жить с навязанной судьбой… Ты понятия не имеешь каково это: быть Охотником и не иметь возможности делать то, для чего ты создан! Можно убрать у нас желание охотиться, но невозможно отключить инстинкт. Это самая настоящая пытка, уж поверь мне, но даже после того, как она закончилась, когда я снова стал самим собой, я и пальцем не тронул ни тебя, ни гостей! И не собирался. А ты…

— Я знаю. — Катерина порывисто вскочила с места, встала на колени возле Александра и взяла его руки в свои и крепко сжала. — Я знаю. То, что сделал Роман, было несправедливо, но он действовал не только в своих интересах, но и ради блага "Уробороса" и гостей. Я понимаю, как мучительно было для тебя все это, и мне очень, очень жаль, что так вышло, но я не стала бы его останавливать, даже если бы знала о его замысле заранее.. Если бы я могла как-то облегчить тебе жизнь, я бы это сделала, клянусь, но я ничего не могла изменить. Признаюсь честно, я не была уверена в том, как ты будешь действовать, вернув себе свою судьбу, к тому же свободную от проклятья, но ты… за эти полгода ты не сделал ничего, что могло бы нам угрожать. Все это время ты продолжал защищать "Уроборос", гостей, меня, и я надеялась, что хотя бы на сотую долю процента ты поступаешь так не только потому, что еще слаб, или чего-то ждешь и планируешь, но и потому что… проникся к нам. Смешно, да? Но мне и впрямь очень хотелось этого, несмотря ни на что. Я тебе доверяю. Я не рассказала о плане Влада, потому что…

Она замолкла, глядя снизу вверх на Александра с прикушенной от внутреннего напряжения губой, и он потянул наверх и усадил рядом, прижав к себе. Пожалуй, никогда еще он не испытывал одновременно такую злость, такое облегчение и такую растерянность.

— Скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы я тебе рассказала все до отъезда? — спросила Катерина, положив голову на плечо Александру. Она, не мигая, смотрела на пламя свечи, которое благодаря ей было неестественно ровным и ярким. — Только честно. Если бы я сказала, что отдам Уроборос Владу и вернусь сюда?

— Я… — Александр зажмурился и прижался щекой к ее макушке. — Ты права в том, что этот мир стал намного опаснее для вас, чем раньше. Но план Влада все равно безумие. Та Сторона, может, и примет их, но назначит за это цену, которая может стать непомерной. Пробиться в другой мир еще сложнее, я даже не представляю, что для этого надо сделать, и неизвестно, какой прием окажут им там. Кто будет рад кровососам, людоедам и оборотням? Нет, я не стал бы уговаривать тебя пойти с ними, но и оставаться здесь…

Конечно же, пока он был связан судьбой Андрея, Александр не переставал думать о том, что будет, когда он освободится, и ответ был всегда один — вернется к Охоте. Он не мог задавить в себе инстинкт Охотника, каждая "неправильная", нарушающая баланс душа возле него вызывала у него почти физическую дрожь, которую трудно было унять. В самом начале его пребывания в "Уроборосе" он сладостно представлял, как, вернув свою судьбу, отправит всех гостей во главе с Катериной туда, куда дОлжно. Но через какое-то время он внезапно осознал, что, пожалуй, не сможет тронуть никого из "Уробороса". По крайней мере, уж точно не Катерину. Ими придется заняться его братьям. Однако у него и мысли не было о том, что он вообще не захочет возвращаться к Охоте. Охота была не работой, а его сутью, от нее невозможно было отказаться. Он сам поразился тому, как ему удалось сдерживаться так долго, став самим собой, и уж тем более ему в голову не могло прийти, что он всерьез задумается о том, как не только самому избежать своих сотоварищей, но и скрыть от них Катерину.

— У нас есть время, — сказал, наконец, Александр после долгого молчания. — У Охотников еще много работы, не на один год, а потом… одна твоя душа не нарушит баланс, и этому миру придется как-нибудь смириться с твоим присутствием. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, и…

Он врал — ей в первую очередь и немного самому себе, — потому что любая душа, которая была не на своем месте, нарушала равновесие вселенной, и Охотники рано или поздно до нее доберутся, но он и впрямь рассчитывал что-нибудь придумать. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать в ответ тихий горький смех. Чуть отстранившись от него, Катерина погладила его по щеке и спросила:

— Ты знаешь, почему Персефона была вынуждена на каждый год возвращаться на несколько месяцев к Аиду?

— Персефона? — переспросил сбитый с толку этим неожиданным вопросом Александр. — Та самая, похищенная Аидом?

— Да.

Александр не стал уточнять, какое отношение Персефона имела к их нынешней ситуации, и так было понятно, что вряд ли Катерина заговорила бы о ней лишь из праздного любопытства.

— Деметра была так убита горем от пропажи дочери, что на земле перестало что-либо расти, и когда Зевс понял, что еще немного — и человечество вымрет, и некому будет поклоняться ему и остальным богам, то приказал Аиду вернуть Персефону, — немного неуверенно сказал Александр. Мифология не интересовала его ни в какой из жизней. — Вот только Персефона, изрядно оголодавшая за то время, что она провела с Аидом, не выдержала и съела-таки несколько зерен граната, а тот, кто съел или выпил что-то в Подземном мире, уже не может его покинуть. Хотя, кажется, по какой-то версии Аид обманом вынудил Персефону их съесть. Как бы там ни было, ее регулярное возвращение к Аиду стало компромиссом между решением Зевса и законами мироздания.

— Угу. Кира рассказывала мне немного другую версию этой истории. Учитывая, что она лично ее наблюдала, думаю, ей можно верить. Персефона была богиней, не уровня Зевса, разумеется, но все же богиней. Она вполне была способна обойти, как ты выразился, законы мироздания. Вряд ли тот же Зевс или Афина оказались бы запертыми в царстве Аида, если бы выпили там что-нибудь. Кира сказала, что Персефона просто отчаялась и потеряла надежду на то, что Аид когда-либо отпустит ее на свободу. Я понимаю, что это самое практичное и правдоподобное объяснение, но мне хотелось бы верить в то, что она полюбила Аида и не пожелала с ним расставаться, боясь, что Деметра никогда больше не отпустит ее к нему. На самом деле, это страшная история, я понимаю: похищение невинной девушки, Стокгольмский синдром в чистом виде, эмоциональное и физическое насилие, — кстати, это… чем-то нас напоминает, и это многое говорит о наших отношениях, тебе не кажется?

В любое другое время у Александра нашлась бы сотня ответов на это, от язвительного и хамского до честного и печального, но сейчас он лишь снова притянул Катерину к себе и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не кажется, — коротко сказал он все же. — Мне далеко до невинной девушки. Так что там с Персефоной?

— С Персефоной… — Катерина устроилась поудобнее и, рассеянно поглаживая Александра по груди, продолжила: — Каковы бы ни были ее истинные мотивы, она съела эти гранатовые зерна из плода, который она сорвала с лично ею выращенного в кромешной тьме дерева, чтобы ей было не так тяжело оставаться с Аидом, — это по версии Киры. Ну, или же чтобы она гарантированно могла вернуться к нему, — по моей. Потому что да, простым смертным в Подземном мире и вообще на Той Стороне нельзя ничего есть и пить, если не хочешь остаться там навсегда, но на богиню Персефону такой простой трюк не подействовал бы.

Она замолкла, и Александра вдруг охватило дурное предчувствие

— Что ты сделала? — спросил он хрипло. — Катерина, что ты сделала?

Она потянулась к столу и взяла в руку небольшую розетку, на которой, как капля запекшейся крови, лежало гранатовое зернышко.

— Что ты сделала? — схватив ее за плечи, повторил Александр.

— Одно зерно Персефона съела для решимости, второе — для мужества а третье — для силы, чтобы она сумела вынести предстоящее ей испытание. Четвертое — чтобы отказаться от своей сущности, перестать быть богиней хотя бы на время, — монотонно сказала Катерина. — Пятое — для смирения со своей новой судьбой. А шестое…. — Она взглянула за зернышко на розетке и твердо закончила: — Шестое она съела, чтобы забыть о своей прежней жизни, о ярком солнце и прекрасных цветах, пении птиц и журчании ручьев, иначе ей было бы совсем невыносимо жить в Царстве мертвых. Знаешь, в замке Влада чего только нет, — не меняя тона, сказала Катерина после длинной паузы. — Не было. Это, конечно, не те самые гранатовые зернышки, не с дерева Персефоны, они не совсем с Той Стороны, но и не отсюда.

— Катерина…

Она остановила его, приложив палец к его губам.

— Я оплатила все свои счета, закрыла долги и перевернула страницы, и теперь спокойно могу отправляться туда, куда давно должна была уйти. Мне кажется, я этого заслужила. Единственное, с чем… с кем мне тяжело расставаться, — это ты, но я никогда, слышишь, никогда не смогла бы жить в мире с собой, если бы ради меня ты отказался от Охоты или прятал меня от остальных Охотников. Это не жизнь. И уж точно я не хотела бы уйти от руки Охотника, так что я закончу свой путь на своих условиях. Хорошо?

Она снова отстранилась от Александра и почти безмятежно посмотрела на него. Все слова, которые он только что мучительно подбирал, пытаясь хоть как-то выразить свои чувства и разбегающиеся мысли, застряли у него в горле, умерли на языке, превратившись в пепел.

— Хорошо, — ответил Александр, не узнавая своего голоса.

— Хорошо, — повторила Катерина, грустно улыбнулась и невесомо поцеловала его. — Я не съем это последнее зерно. Я не знаю, что ждет меня впереди, никто не знает, но если есть хоть малейший шанс, что я смогу сохранить свои воспоминания об этой жизни, я хочу ими воспользоваться. Может, даже, когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще встретимся, и я тебя узнаю.

— Или не меня, а Викторию, — через силу улыбнулся Александр.

— Тогда я, наконец, выскажу ей все, что я о ней думаю.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты этого ни разу не делала?

— Не в таких выражениях, в каких хотелось бы: все-таки, они была гостем отеля, — хмыкнула Катерина.

Им легко было разговаривать о Виктории, которую оба терпеть не могли, и было бы не менее легко болтать о чем-нибудь другом, но только не про них двоих, не о том, что их ждало. Мертвый… нет, просто уже неживой отель вокруг них равнодушно молчал, а часы мерно тикали, заканчивая обратный отсчет. Катерина еще раз поцеловала Александра, теперь уже по-настоящему, но когда он попытался прижать ее к себе, отстранилась.

— Подожди, — сказала Катерина, вставая. — Не зря я берегла это столько времени. — Нагнувшись, она подняла с пола из-за своего кресла бутылку, содержимое которой мерцало золотистым светом даже в темноте, и два бокала.

— Это… — выдохнул Александр.

— Вересковый мед, — кивнула Катерина. — Пикты подарили мне эту бутылочку сто лет назад. Почти буквально сто.

— Я впечатлен, правда. Никогда не подумал бы, что эта бутылка сохранится столько лет под одной крышей с некоторыми из гостей.

Он открыл бутылку и разлил напиток по бокалам. Комната мгновенно наполнилась запахом солнечного света, летнего ветра, темного искушения, меланхоличной грусти и тихого смеха. Лишь на личном опыте можно было понять, почему вересковый мед так ценился и был так редок.

— Надеюсь, он не слишком крепкий, — сказал Александр, внимательно разглядывая мед в своем бокале. — Я не хочу сегодня напиваться.

Это он обязательно сделает завтра.

— Я тоже.

Катерина сделала щедрый глоток из своего бокала и поцеловала Александра, делясь с ним головокружительным вкусом верескового меда. Пожалуй, это был один из лучших вариантов закончить этот день и их жизнь в "Уроборосе".

Позже, когда Катерина уже крепко, очень крепко спала, но была еще с ним, Александр дошел до гостиной, задул ровно горящие свечи и пошел обратно, прихватив с собой зернышко граната. Он долго смотрел на спящую Катерину — в конце концов, он не ел зерна граната для решимости и мужества, и ему было нелегко сделать этот последний шаг, — а потом осторожно взял с ладони зернышко. Раздавив его губами, Александр поцеловал Катерину, ощущая на их языках странную пряную кислоту граната. Катерина не заслужила того, чтобы помнить все те годы, что она провела, защищая других. Не заслужила воспоминаний об Александре, о том, как на нее охотились, как она вынуждена была делать то, что не хотела, охраняя покой гостей "Уробороса". Новая жизнь должна была начаться с нового листа, без груза жизни прошлой. Александр не хотел, чтобы Катерине снова пришлось жертвовать собой ради чужого благополучия, а ему самому — выбирать между ней и собственной сутью. Он не был уверен в том, что выберет, но в глубине его несуществующей души он подозревал, что выбор этот будет не в пользу Катерины. Он не желал когда-либо в этом убедиться, и поэтому он проглотил терпкий гранатовый сок, надеясь, что этой капли хватит для забвения им обоим.

Когда часы, хрипло и натужно, пробили тринадцать, и пружина в них лопнула со свистящим вскриком, Александр позволил себе закрыть, наконец, глаза, и провалился в темноту, все еще сжимая холодную руку Катерины.

[1] Правило Миранды - юридическое требование в Соединённых Штатах Америки, согласно которому во время задержания задерживаемый должен быть уведомлен о своих правах, а задерживающий его сотрудник правопорядка обязан получить положительный ответ на вопрос, понимает ли он сказанное. ("Вы имеете право хранить молчание" и все такое.)

[2] Для нелюбителей детективов: все это хобби известных литературных детективов – Эркюля Пуаро, Ниро Вулфа, Шерлока Холмса, Агаты Кристи.

[3] «Нехорошая" комната из ужастика С.Кинга «Сияние", где происходило много паронормальной жуткой чертовщины.

[4] Тротмани – историческое название Дотрмунда. Нитра – самый старый город Словакии.

[5] Лестница Пенроуза - бесконечная лестница, невозможная лестница (это одна из основных невозможных фигур). <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/>Лестница_Пенроуза

[6] В английском "быть матерью" во время чаепития означает разливать чай, т.к. эта роль изначально отводилась матери семейства, и желающий взять на себя эту роль спрашивает: "Можно я буду матерью?".

[7] Микулаш – чешский аналог Святителя Николая, прообраза Деда Морза. По преданию, епископ Николай освободил трех дочерей обедневшего дворянина из публичного дома, где они вынуждены были заработать себе приданое. По иной версии, это были просто девушки-бесприданницы, поэтому у них не было женихов. И святой Николай повесил за их окно мешочек с деньгами, чтобы обеспечить им возможность бракосочетания с любимым, не навязанного необходимостью. Согласно другой легенде, епископ выкупал детей, когда у обедневшей семьи их забирали в качестве залога, чтобы позже продать несовершеннолетних на рынке. Святой Николай сам выкупал детей, чтобы вернуть их в семьи, или давал деньги их родителям, чтобы те могли выкупить своих чад.

[8] Комната 10 – загадочная «потерянная комната" из сериала «Потерянная комната".

[9] Баньши и бааван-ши ‒ разные создания. Вообще, оба названия происходят от староирландского ben síde, baintsíde, что означало женщину из рода фейри. Баньши, как принято считать, предсказывала смерть (изначально лишь члена семьи, к которой она была "приписана", это потом, уже в современной мифологии, ей предписывают предсказание смерти в общем и целом). Бааван-ши ‒ ирландский вампир.

[10] Шркьяток ‒ духи-обогатители в [славянской мифологии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F), которые обитают в доме, приносят своему хозяину богатство, отобранное у других людей, и помогают по хозяйству. Краснолюдки — в польской и белорусской мифологии читаются защитниками человеческих жилищ, днём краснолюдки прячутся, ночью заканчивают прерванные работы по дому и стерегут детей от злых духов.

[11] Клото, Лахесис, Атропос ‒ мойры, богини судьбы. По Платону ‒ дочери Ананке, богини судьбы и предопределенности свыше.

[12] Здесь и ранее ‒ отсылка к фильму "Город ангелов", где ангел стал человеком, сознательно упав с крыши.

[13] Такая программа и впрямь существует, с той лишь разницей, что сначала был определен список объектов, а потом уже все остальное. Программа экспериментальная и еще не реализованная.


End file.
